1001 Formas de llamar su atención
by Brain Gamer
Summary: El descubrimiento de un curioso libro con consejos amorosos escrito por Ahri la reina de la seducción, lleva a Shyvana a orquestar un sinfín de planes para conquistar a su amado príncipe. ¿Funcionara alguno? ¿O es que acaso todas terminaran en desastre?
1. ¡Era una oferta!

**Vivir en el exilio como Riven es durisimo, pero que demonios! al fin termine mis provincias.**

 **San Valentin no acaba! (faltan 5 minutos) y luego de pasar este dia en soledad T_T (espero que ustedes si la hayan pasado con compañia) les traigo este Fic que se me vino a la mente hace poco. Bueno no molesto mas, lean cuando deseen.**

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games.**_

* * *

 _El hermoso cielo teñido de anaranjado adornaba la cuidad de Demacia una vez más, y que lugar más hermoso que disfrutar de este bello atardecer sino en los jardines reales, un lugar reservado para, tal y como dice su nombre únicamente para la realeza._

 _Sin embargo un peculiar mandato por parte del mismísimo príncipe Jarvan IV, ordenaba que precisamente éste día la entrada a toda persona estaba prohibida. Por tanto en éstos, ahora se respiraba un aire completamente pacífico y cargado de serenidad._

 _Esta tranquilidad y el admirable atardecer arrebatada a los demás, eran ahora disfrutables por solo dos personas; una pareja la cual permanecía abrazada a la sombra de un árbol, rodeada de sus pétalos que descendían danzando a su alrededor, a su lado una canasta, sin duda habían disfrutado del almuerzo._

 _-¿Príncipe… porque todo esta tan silencioso?_

 _-Tal vez hubo algún torneo real… ya sabes, a veces se dan de improviso…_

 _La ligera sonrisa que dio lo delataba, ya lo conocía desde hace mucho para memorizar sus expresiones._

 _-…estas mintiendo._

 _-Bueno, tal vez si moví algunos hilos por aquí y por allá, pero… ¿Acaso es malo el ordénale al reino no molestar mientras estoy con la mujer que amo?_

 _El solo escuchar la frase "la mujer que amo" de los labios de su amado príncipe, lleno el corazón de Shyvana de amor, orgullo y felicidad. Cada vez que él se lo decía, sentía que su cuerpo se derretía y sus pensamientos se desvanecían. Además también llenaba su rostro de un color carmesí bastante notorio._

 _-¿Sabes que también me encantas cuando cambias de color?_

 _-C-callate!_

 _-Pareces un camaleón! Y tiene sentido porque provienes de un rept-_

 _-Ya no hables! –Shyvana empezó a darle pequeños golpecitos a su príncipe quien, como en estas ocasiones la molestaba por su árbol genealógico._

 _-hey! Hey! Basta, o no te daré tu obsequio. – decía el príncipe alejando uno de sus brazos que tenía escondido ese misterioso regalo._

 _-No me importa tu regalo! – reprochaba Shyvana mientras con todas sus fuerzas intentaba alcanzar su presente del brazo de Jarvan._

 _-Pues tus acciones no concuerdan con tus palabras – Jarvan, acerco un poco más a la chica dragón y la sostuvo con un brazo – Te lo entregaré si cierras los ojos un momento._

 _Shyvana no pudo negarse a la profundidad de sus ojos y lentamente obedeció, sus agudos oídos sintieron un profundo respiro ¿Acaso su amado príncipe estaba nervioso?_

 _-Puedes abrirlos_

 _No podía creerlo, su príncipe estaba arrodillado, con el rostro mostrando su típica sonrisa mezclada con un poco de duda y el cuerpo tembloroso. En sus manos una pequeña caja de color azul, siendo éste el contenedor de un hermoso anillo dorado, decorado cuidadosamente con la forma de un dragón rodeando un orbe de diamante._

 _Se quedó sin habla, sabía que significaba todo, lo había escuchado de las doncellas, de los caballeros, leyó libros al respecto y está sin duda era…_

 _-Shyvana... ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

 _Su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus piernas le temblaban, ligeras lágrimas de felicidad brotaban de sus ojos y su voz se negaba a salir. Hermosos síntomas para una mujer enamorada que ahora luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por darle una respuesta_

 _-SIIIIII!_

 _Grito con todas sus fuerzas y aun con lágrimas se abalanzo sobre el hombre de sus sueños, quien le brindo un nuevo hogar, le brindo su ayuda en el peor momento; la persona que había obtenido su corazón._

* * *

Despertó.

Esta vez su hermoso sueño no había sido interrumpido por esa tonta ave azulada que aparecía volando cerca de la Torre del Vigía a las seis de la mañana. Por fin su imaginación pudo alcanzar el momento en que ella aceptaba ese hermoso anillo.

Recordó dicha fantasía una vez más para luego, cargada de ánimo salir de sus aposentos a disfrutar su merecido descanso de día domingo.

Luego de pasar las barracas y hacer una revisión rápida a las tropas, camino tranquilamente hacia el centro de la ciudad. Como era un fin de semana, el centro de la capital estaba atiborrado de gente, mercaderes y artistas callejeros.

Como todas las semanas Shyvana se dirigió a una taberna muy poco conocida, ¿Cuál era su razón? Era en este establecimiento donde podía rellenar sus datos al "Sistema de Citas de Blitzcrank" sin que a nadie le importase. Aunque por las frecuentes visitas al local, seguramente a nadie le interesase por que ya todos lo sabían.

Así es, todos sabían que ella siempre rellenaba una y otra vez ese formulario para algún día llegar a compatibilizar con los datos del príncipe Jarvan IV.

Enviados sus datos, trató de escabullirse del lugar, y regresar al centro pero al pisar la cola a un gato llamo la atención más de lo debido por lo que, aun cargada de pena corrió sin detenerse hacia la Plaza Mayor.

Recuperado su aliento, retomo su recorrido hacia una de las librerías que frecuentaba, había agarrado este hábito cuando se decidió aprender más acerca de la ciudad, y viendo que Lux una de sus compañeras de lucha compartía los mismos gustos literarios no pudo separarse de los libros.

-Ha llegado algo nuevo? – Pregunto entusiasta Shyvana – dígame que llego el cuarto libro de Danza de Fuego

-jeje aún no querida, el escritor se está tomando mucho tiempo para escribir – se disculpaba amablemente el tendero – pero me han llegado otros 3 libros por si alguno te interesa, ahora mismo están en la estantería.

Rápidamente se acercó al estante mencionado, allí se veían los tres dichosos libros, "Tradiciones Navales en Aguasturbias" un recorrido a lo largo de la ciudad más peligrosa de todo Valoran, "Separadamente Juntos" un libro de teorías amorosas acerca de dos grandes figuras entre Demacia y Noxus y "Yordles ¿Demonios en forma de animalitos?" una reseña acerca de lo extremadamente tiernos y peligrosos que pueden ser los habitantes de Blande. Extrañamente había uno de oferta.

-Disculpe, aquí hay cuatro libros,

-Estoy intentando deshacerme de ése, me lo han devuelto por lo menos 3 veces.

-¿Es que acaso esta maldito? – menciono en tono de burla Shyvana.

-Pues yo sí creo que esta maldito, mira si te lo llevas tú no te lo cobraré, así compensaré tu fidelidad para con mi tienda.

Una tentadora oferta para Shyvana que acepto al instante, había devorado todos sus libros y uno gratis era demasiado tentador para rechazarlo.

Ya con la obra entre sus manos, recordó que en ningún momento había leído el título del texto. ¿Era cierto que las mujeres solo se fijaban en la palabra "Oferta"?

Deseosa de saber de qué trataba la obra leyó sus letras en un fino color plata. Sin embargo con el rostro cargado de rubor, lo metió de nuevo en su estuche avergonzada por si alguien la había visto con él.

 _"Mil y un formas de llamar su atención"_

 _Infalible manual femenino que te ayudara a que el hombre de tus sueños caiga rendido a tus pies y te ame por toda la eternidad. - Ahri_


	2. Demuéstrale que existes

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Riot Games._**

 ** _Demuéstrale que existes_**

 _Los hombres tienden a distraerse con facilidad, a la vez que se les dificulta el hecho de darse cuenta de muchas cosas que pasan a su alrededor, como son los sentimientos de una dama. Sumando ambas cualidades están hechos unos topos ¡Son completamente ciegos!_

 _¡Aún más que cierto monje que conozco!_

 _Pero tranquila querida lectora, esto se puede solucionar de manera sencilla y elegante._

 _La palabra clave de hoy: Resalta._

 _¡Sé el centro de atención! Róbate las miradas haciendo algo impresionante, y ¡trata por todas las formas posibles el estar a su vista!_

* * *

Shyvana, ahora escondida debajo de su sábana y completamente ruborizada, leía atentamente el valioso texto adquirido esa misma tarde. Aunque le había sido imposible disimular su nerviosismo se las arregló para llegar a la torre y a su habitación sin que nadie la viese. Luego de dejar en libro en su cama, respirar profundamente un millar de veces y tratar de convencerse a si misma de que no lo necesitaba al fin se había animado a leerlo.

Sin embargo no se arrepintió de su lectura, ya que mencionaba un dato curioso que jamás se habría imaginado hacer. _Resaltar_.

Acostada con los brazos abiertos en su lecho y con los ojos cerrados, a su mente vinieron un sinfín de finales de fantasía, todas vislumbrando únicamente el desenlace en el que ella y el futuro gobernante de la ciudad-estado se declaraban amor eterno bajo la luz de miles de estrellas, luego de una gloriosa batalla e incluso frente a la mirada directa de varios campeones de la liga.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, se le había ocurrido como efectuar uno de esos finales; debía ponerlo en marcha ya.

-¡Pronto estaré a su lado majestad!- gritó entusiasta.

Y así con el ánimo cargado hasta las nubes, y la mente llena de fantasías, salió disparada fuera de la habitación con un brillante plan en la cabeza.

* * *

Las cartas danzaban en el aire y caían con una delicadeza celestial en las manos del tahúr quien las removía con una destreza difícil de lograr hasta para un experto; barajeo una vez, luego otra y otra para luego deslizarlas boca abajo en la mesa; con tremenda precisión, saco una y se la mostró rápidamente a quien tenía en frente.

\- ¿Esta es tu carta?

\- Si…. ¡demonios como lo haces! – dijo Jayce mientras golpeaba con ambos puños la mesa.

\- Se le dice magia amigo mío

\- ¡La magia no existe! eso es solo un truco; toma otros cinco y hazlo de nuevo, creo que ya lo tengo.

Era una rareza que Jayce el protector del mañana se niegue a admitir la existencia de la magia habiendo luchado innumerables veces contra practicantes de ésta misma. Por eso en su afán de desmentirlos se había dado la tarea de recrear cada "truco" que guardasen bajo la manga. Y qué mejor que iniciar con quien siempre guarda un "haz bajo la manga" que el mas habilidoso estafador que conocía. Twisted Fate.

-Sabes estoy empezando a cansarme de esto, creo que fue suficiente por hoy.

-¡hey espera! ¡Te daré otros 5 lo haces de nuevo!

-Ya no me interesa – decía Twisted Fate mientras se levantaba de la silla para retirarse.

-¡Te doy diez!

-Que ya no…

-¡Te doy 50!

\- Pon atención a como muevo las cartas - el tahúr había vuelto a la mesa dispuesto a mostrarle una vez más ese dichoso truco.

Sin duda la desconocida taberna, irónicamente, era en ocasiones el lugar de reunión de personajes bastante bien conocidos. Pero como jueves por la tarde que era, el establecimiento estaba completamente vacío exceptuando a tres personas.

En la barra principal con el rostro escondido en sus brazos en signo de decepción, Shyvana se lamentaba el haber efectuado su plan esa misma mañana. ¿Qué había salido mal?

 _Ese domingo no había podido hacerlo al enterarse que la familia real se encontraba en una misión diplomática en las fronteras heladas de Freljord, de modo que tuvo que retrasar la ejecución de su plan hasta su regreso._

 _A las 10 de la mañana de ese mismo día la ciudad estaba completamente iluminada, Shyvana consumida por los nervios se encontraba titubeante en una de las torres más altas de la ciudad._

 _-Tranquila tu puedes hacerlo… - se mentalizaba intentando calmarse – solo relájate._

 _Las campanas sonaron dando la noticia a la ciudad de que la familia real había regresado de su viaje. Shyvana tenía planeado dar una bienvenida que jamás se olvidaría._

 _Hizo una corta carrera hasta la saliente y con un elegante movimiento realizo un salto de fe dejándose caer al vacío con los brazos extendidos, la velocidad iba en aumento y segundos luego de caer con una fiera mirada inicio su transformación. Un imponente dragón sobrevolaba la ciudad y demostraba su fuerza con un orgulloso rugido._

 _Al parecer había tomado la frase "sé el centro de las miradas" muy literalmente: su plan consistía en efectuar un espectáculo aéreo en su forma de dragón alrededor de toda la ciudad para el entretenimiento del público. Hizo caídas en picado, rizos, recuperaciones aéreas, e incluso arrojo fuego en el aire como si de juegos pirotécnicos Jonios se tratase. Luego de algunos minutos de esa peculiar demostración de fuerza volvió nuevamente a la torre de la cual había saltado._

 _-¡Jaja Sin duda esto los impresionara a todos! – Decía mientras recuperaba su forma humana –Me pregunto si el príncipe Jarvan estaría observándome_

 _La verdad era que si_ _impresiono a todos en la ciudad, bueno más que impresionarlos aterrarlos, incluso había alertado a la guardia que ahora la esperaba en las puertas de la torre y que estaba dispuesta a_ _arrestar_ _a ese temible ser lanzallamas._

\- ¡Q _ueda usted detenida por provocar el pánico y daño a propiedad a la ciudad!_

 _\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Alto, sólo estaba dando un paseo! - se quejaba mientras era escoltada al palacio - ¡el príncipe Jarvan se enterara de esto!_

 _\- El príncipe Jarvan es quien dio la orden señora._

 _Ni la cabellera de Ashe, ni el poro más blanco de Valoran podían compararse con la palidez mostrado por su rostro al enterarse que era su majestad quien había dado esa orden. Así que hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en su situación. Gritar._

 _\- ¡Noooooooooo!_

 _\- ¡Aterrorizaste a media ciudad, alertaste a la guardia por que pensó que era un ataque noxiano y un comerciante me pide que le compense sus canastas en llamas!_

 _Los estruendosos gritos del sucesor al trono lograban traspasar incluso las gruesas puertas del Salón de Mando en el palacio._

 _Shyvana permanecía firme pero con la cabeza baja tratando de contener su cuerpo tembloroso y negando salir a alguna lágrima rebelde._

 _\- L-lo siento majestad..._

 _-¡Casi matas del susto a los embajadores de Freljord, si no les hubiera explicado que tenemos un dragón como guardia, te habrían atacado!_

 _\- P-perdóneme majestad no volverá a suceder._

 _Con las dos manos en el rostro y soltando un tremendo suspiro el ejemplo de Demacia pareció serenarse. Relajo sus gestos, cruzó sus brazos y observó la pacífica ciudad desde la ventana._

 _\- Voy a retirar los cargos... Tienes el día libre... - dijo Jarvan mucho más calmado aún de espaldas a Shyvana._

 _\- Prin..._

 _Ella trato de decir algo más pero no se atrevió debido al temor que aún sentía; simplemente se dio la vuelta y con pasos lentos se retiraba del lugar._

 _\- Shyvana..._

 _Se dio la vuelta para atender a su orden._

 _\- ¿Si majestad?..._

 _Él aún de espaldas susurró levemente._

 _\- No hagas que me preocupe tanto por ti..._

 _\- Hasta mañana majestad... - se despedía ella mientras una leve, casi invisible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro._

La solución para remediar tanta vergüenza y culpa en un sólo día era beberse completamente una botella de vino, pero por su desánimo y depresión, ni siquiera había tocado su primer copa. Únicamente se mantenía apoyada sobre la barra, perdida en sus pensamientos, aunque también perdida en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en una mesa cercana.

Jayce barajaba las cartas de manera tosca y lentamente, aún así su esfuerzo era admirable.

\- Aún no me has dicho que haces en la ciudad Twisted - pregunto el protector del mañana procurando no distraerse demasiado del mazo de cartas - ya sabes por que estoy aquí, es tu turno de decirme.

\- Sólo negocios...

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Acaso no somos amigos?

El tahúr acomodo su sombrero y de manera misteriosa respondió.

\- …Dentro de poco llegará una caravana, tengo muchos conocidos allí.

\- ¿Te refieres a la caravana de gitanos?

\- ¿Cómo sabes sobre ellos?

\- Invite a Caitlyn a que viniera conmigo a su feria este sábado, como puedes observar no acepto.

\- Amigo mío. Para conquistar a una mujer, solo debes-

\- No gracias Twisted – lo interrumpió Jayce – esta lucha es solo mía.

\- Te pierdes de buenos consejos protector.

\- Y me lo dice alguien que conquistó y terminó con una campeona en una semana… ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Evelynn?

Las cartas salieron volando, obviamente por manipulación mágica de uno de ellos.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos y el ambiente se cargó de tensión. La mirada del Maestro de las Cartas mostraba cierto enojo y ofensa mezcladas con ira que poco a poco iba subiendo; el rostro de Jayce al contrario mostraba una orgullosa sonrisa que saboreaba la reacción poco común que mostraba Twisted Fate al mencionar a Evelynn.

\- je…

Una palabra que no iba a lugar.

\- jaja…

Resonó en tanto silencio.

\- jajaja…

Se le unió su contrincante.

\- ¡jajajaja!

Lo que debía convertirse en la típica pelea de bar para defender su masculinidad ahora era un sonoro intercambio de carcajadas; los comensales, que no podían aguantar la risa, golpeaban la mesa, sostenían su estómago y se retiraban pequeñas lagrimillas causadas por tanto reír. El tahúr aun con una sonrisa, se levanto de la silla, y se dirigio a la salida.

\- Disfruta de la feria… - decía mientras agitaba una mano hacia sus espaldas.

\- Ja, claro, claro – Jayce aún no lograba recuperarse de ese ataque tan hilarante.

Shyvana echo un vistazo a los dos individuos tan curiosos.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

\- Definitivamente los hombres son unos seres muy extraños…

De manera indirecta una muy confundida nuestra mujer-dragón había obtenido una idea para ejecutar otro capítulo del libro. Debía ir a esa feria gitana con su príncipe, de esta forma al menos compensaría la paciencia de su majestad, además claro, le demostraría que era una gran ganadora de jueguitos de azar.

* * *

 **Muy buen resto de semana queridos lectores; si ya sé me tarde meses, ¡MESES! en subir un nuevo capitulo...**

 **¡PERDÓN!**

 **Lo siento mucho, voy a esforzarme mas y prometo traer otro capitulo lo mas antes posible :S Siempre y cuando mis actividades me lo permitan, ee si lo harán por que me sacaré tiempo!**

 **Pero me desvío, queria agradecerles el apoyo que recibí de cada uno de ustedes, comentarios, favs y follows; en serio muchas gracias :D**

 **Muy atentamente me despido de ustedes y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo. Bye!**


	3. Enséñale tus habilidades

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Riot Games._**

 _ **"Enséñale tus habilidades"**_

 _Querida, debes saber que los hombres son muy, muy fáciles de impresionar. Tanto así que se maravillan por cualquier cosa (incluso insignificante) que hagas._

 _Lanzar una flecha en medio de la diana, saltar medio metro e incluso el aguantar un golpecito de Darius son cosas que maravillan a cualquier varón._

 _En mi caso ¡No tienes idea de cómo se ponen cuando muevo las orejitas!_

 _Así que te pregunto: ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?_

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y aún no podía conciliar el sueño; los nervios y el entusiasmo por que llegue el amanecer se lo impedían. Estaba agradecida con todas las deidades de Valoran ya que por fin algo le había salido bien. Al fin había conseguido una _**cita**_ con su majestad el príncipe.

Así es, su mente no le estaba jugando una broma, por fin tendría una cita con él. ¿O era cierto que su mente si jugaba con ella?

 _A primera hora del viernes, nuestra querida mujer-dragón se había levantado mucho más temprano para iniciar su guardia, luego de una ducha veloz y un rápido desayuno se dirigió al palacio sin descanso. Todo esto para no elevar el enfado del día anterior del príncipe Jarvan IV._

 _Su deber el día de hoy era el de proteger la reunión diplomática de todo posible ataque enemigo. Una tarea bastante honorable, sin duda pero agotadora para toda la guardia de elite._

 _A la vista de todos e incluso a la de nadie los soldados reales debían quedarse quietos, sin mostrar ni un ápice de molestia, cansancio o hambre... y precisamente luego de 5 horas de esa reunión esta última pauta de todo guardia empezaba a hacer mella._

 _-"¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! Ahora mismo me comería una vaca entera..."_

 _Su estómago empezaba a gruñir implorando algo de comida, éste se quejó aún más cuando los cocineros reales, con muchas bandejas y bebidas acomodaban fuera de las puertas el banquete para la realeza y los embajadores. Ya era medio día._

 _Los minutos pasaron y en lo que parecía ser una eternidad la puerta principal del Salón de Invitados se abrió. Dicho salón disponía de dos puertas, delantera y trasera, la delantera era para que los invitados y otros nobles observen quien entraba y quien salía de dicho lugar. La otra puerta al contrario estaba diseñada para huéspedes no invitados y visitantes que preferían el anonimato. Ideales para los actuales invitados de Freljord._

 _De las puertas recién abiertas salió el futuro rey de Demacia, con un aire cansado y con algunas ojeras; tomo un gran respiro y observo tácitamente su ciudad apoyando sus manos en el barandal del balcón. Shyvana desde su posición lo miraba de reojo._

 _-"El príncipe se ve muy cansado... Tal vez no es una buena idea el que vayamos a la feria..."_

 _-Sus deberes aquí terminaron, pueden retirarse – ordeno Jarvan – Excepto tu Shyvana._

 _Mientras se retiraban mandan una mirada de consuelo a la Guardia de Elite, esto solo hacía que su nerviosismo creciese más, se acercó a la espalda del príncipe y tomo la distancia de 3 pasos hacia él como dictaba la ley._

 _-"¡Seguramente las negociaciones fracasaron y todo es mi culpa! Luego de esto ya no querrá hablarme, me destituirá de mi rango, mendigaré en las calles, moriré de hambre y-"_

 _-Shyvana dime... ¿Alguna vez habías ido a una feria?_

 _Su confusión era total, y su cabeza no alcanzaba a procesar esa pregunta. ¿¡De todo lo que había pasado se le ocurría preguntar eso!?_

 _A la falta de respuesta, el príncipe giro y la observo de manera interrogante, aun esperaba su respuesta._

 _-E-emm no majestad nunca fui a una._

 _-Mañana llega una a la ciudad, no tienen los permisos correspondientes y..._

 _-"¡Oh no! ¡Me enviará a expulsarlos de la ciudad! Y ellos no se lo tomaran a bien, habrán disturbios, fuego, saqu-"_

 _-¿Te gustaría ir?_

 _Los parpadeos de desconcierto la acompañaron unos segundos mientras digería aquella invitación. ¿_ _El hambre la hacía alucinar, o es que su amado príncipe le estaba proponiendo una_ _cita_ _?_

 _¡¿Una cita?!_

 _-"¿¡Qué?!"_

* * *

Dormir dos horas no le hacía bien a nadie y menos a una persona que debía lucir todas sus habilidades y que trataba por todos los medios de impresionar a alguien poco impresionable.

La falta de sueño afecta las habilidades motoras, perjudica a la visión, da algún que otro mareo involuntario y lo que era peor, genera una actitud pesimista en toda la jornada.

Estos síntomas asolaron a Shyvana en su guardia toda la mañana, y vaya que se notó cuando uno de sus camaradas la despertó durmiendo detrás de una cortina, otro la encontró desmayada de sueño cerca de un árbol, y por ultimo alguien la encontró descansando muy cerca de las habitaciones reales, más precisamente en la cama de cierto príncipe…

Aunque este descanso recupero algo de su energía no fue suficiente pues cuando su turno había terminado y mientras se retiraba a los barracones y a su habitación un tambaleo la hizo caer por las escaleras nada más y nada menos que sobre el comandante de la Vanguardia Intrépida - Garen Crownguard.

Aunque ella intento disculparse, el poder de Demacia se notaba distraído y muy apresurado, tanto así que no le importaba el pequeño corte cerca de una ceja que empezaba a sangrar producido por el casco de Shyvana. Simplemente la ayudo a levantarse y sencillamente escapo del lugar.

-"¡¿Qué pasa con los hombres en esta ciudad?!"

Shyvana retomo su ruta, debía de darse una ducha y llegar bien arreglada al encuentro con su príncipe.

Ni el maquillaje ni la moda eran su fuerte, esto se notaba porque no tenía ni un sola prenda informal en su guardarropa, claro además de lo que llevaba para dormir que era una ancha blusa de color celeste. Lo único que utilizaba para salir era la legendaria armadura que le había dado su padre.

Sin más opciones se decidió no usar ese pijama; tomo una rápida ducha y acomodo su cabello en las típicas trenzas que la caracterizaban. Tomo precauciones y dejo su yelmo en casa, rezando por que no se repita un incidente como el de la caída.

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde en punto, la hora del encuentro con el príncipe Jarvan era a las 3, en un restaurante muy cerca de la feria. ¿Por qué no llegar unos 15 minutos antes para echar una siestecita?

El trayecto se le hizo corto, había recuperado parte de su energía cuando recordó con quien iría a tal festividad. Sin embargo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

El restaurante era un lugar peculiar, las mesas se encontraban en plena acera. Se podía deducir que era para que los ciudadanos mirasen quienes compartían el almuerzo o cena y de esta manera hacer pública una relación. Esto hacia que el lugar estuviese repleto de parejas y estar rodeada de tanto "amor" ponía un poco incomoda a nuestra mujer-dragón ya que era la única en estar completamente sola en ese sitio.

Disimuladamente escondió el rostro en uno de los menús. Intento pensar en su dilema acerca del por qué el príncipe la invitaría a un lugar así.

 _En un parpadeo la hoja que la cubría desapareció._

 _\- Al parecer disfrutas de la tarde. Siento la tardanza._

 _\- ¡Majestad! - si no contenía su emoción habría saltado sobre él - no se preocupe, acabo de llegar._

 _\- ¡Pues perfecto! Déjame escoger a mí hay un platillo que seguro te encantará._

 _Las ojeras del día anterior en el rostro del príncipe habían desaparecido pero sus ojos lucían más grandes y al igual que ella también portaba su típica armadura de combate._

 _\- Si usted lo elige majestad seguramente será delicioso._

 _Extrañamente Jarvan ahora desprendía un mágico y tenue brillo._

 _\- No tienes por qué ser tan formal aquí Shyvana, nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre._

 _\- ¿M-Mi señor Jarvan?_

 _\- Solo… Jarvan – decía él de manera seductora mientras se acercaba el rostro al rostro de ella._

 _El temblor de su cuerpo, la respiración agitada y la enorme confusión se apoderaron de ella, cayó ante los encantos de quien tenía en frente y titubeante respondió._

 _\- J-Jarvan…_

 _\- Así me gusta… - dijo el mientras con una mano tomaba el rostro de Shyvana - ¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí?_

 _Ella se lo había planteado toda la noche y todo el día._

 _\- ¿E-es una c-cita?_

 _\- Así es… - decía él mientras la levantaba de la mesa, luego la rodeo con un brazo – pero también para esto…_

 _En un repentino ataque para el cual Shyvana no estaba preparada, su amado príncipe le había arrebatado un tierno y corto_ _ **beso**_ _._ _ **¡Un beso!**_

 _Se dejó llevar por la sensación y correspondió ese beso que tantas veces había deseado. A su alrededor todas las personas presentes empezaron a aplaudir y silbar festejando a la recién formada pareja._

 _Rozo sus labios con los dedos luego de ese agresivo contacto._

 _-"¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad! tanto que parece un… "_

 _Sueño._

Despertó súbitamente, el menú que cubría su rostro cayo mostrando frente a quien tenía delante una cara pálida y algo cubierta de saliva.

\- Oh, al fin despiertas, tranquila la comida llegará pronto – decía el príncipe mientras leía apaciblemente un periódico – quizá deberías limpiarte.

La vergüenza llenaba – para variar – todo su cuerpo.

¿Se había quedado dormida frente a él? ¿Qué iría a pensar de ella? ¿Qué tenía en el rostro?

\- L-lo siento, emmm voy al tocador ¡enseguida vuelvo!

Frente al lavabo, el agua por poco el agua se evapora a su contacto, su temperatura reflejaba sus emociones. Se lavó la cara, e intento peinar algo de su cabello alborotado.

-"Tranquila, Shyvana tranquila, solo ve con él y mantén la compostura."

Ya mas serena, con tímidos pasos volvió a la mesa donde estaba Jarvan. Se acomodó en la silla mientras observaba al futuro monarca de la ciudad a quien apenas miro cuando salio disparada a refrescarse el rostro.

Al contrario que en su reciente fantasía, el futuro monarca de la ciudad no vestía su armadura, sino mas bien una camiseta oscura ajustada que tonificaba su musculatura, sumando a esto tampoco portaba la corona que siempre lucia, simplemente dejo su melena peinada hacia atrás. Lucia majestuoso.

Ella jamas lo había visto de manera tan informal, pero debía admitir que le gustaba ese estilo también. Se quedo admirándolo por un instante hasta que recordó algo que había pasado en su sueño. Tenia que preguntarle por que la había citado en un sitio así.

\- Majestad, puedo hacerle una pregunta.

Jarvan dejo de prestar atención al diario que leía, y se enfoco en ella.

\- Me preguntaba… ¿por qué me cito aquí? – cuestiono, pero por su mente circulaba una hipotética respuesta – "Seguramente dirá que me ama y quiere que todos lo sepan este lugar es para eso ¡No puedo aguantar la emoción!"

El principe volvió a retomar su lectura y simplemente contesto:

-Aquí preparan un delicioso pescado…

Por poco Shyvana cae de su silla.

¡¿Esa era la razón?!

¡¿Pescado?!

¡¿Los hombres solo piensan en comida?!

¡¿Era cierto que las mujeres siempre encuentran significados ocultos donde no hay nada escondido?!

* * *

La feria gitana era conocida por todo el continente de Valoran, bien por ser un lugar de reunión y diversión o también por desprender un aire exótico y poco común a donde fueran.

Era sabido que ese tipo de actividades son ilegales en la ciudad-estado de Demacia, pero varios nobles y administradores hacían la vista gorda. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque amaban a las hermosas mujeres que acompañaban a la caravana.

Esta vez se situaron en un pequeño distrito al sur de la ciudad para acaparar un pequeño establecimiento que tenía un mini-teatro. Alrededor de éste se colocaron un sinfín de juegos, un ring y unas cuantas adivinadoras de la suerte que tan famosas eran por su acierto a la hora de predecir el futuro.

Nuestros protagonistas acababan de llegar al corazón de la feria, donde había un pequeño espectáculo de traga fuegos. Ambos se maravillaron por las grandes habilidades de esos muchachos, aunque el público masculino empezó a silbar y a ponerse más "alegre" cuando de la nada una muchacha mínimamente vestida con cintas que apenas cubrían su torso y telas que tapaban su cintura salto de entre sus compañeros e inicio otro espectáculo de fuego aún más candente que el anterior. Los varones saltaron de júbilo.

Jarvan IV, el ejemplo de Demacia… no era la excepción.

Todo el ser de Shyvana estaba hirviendo en celos. Y esto se manifestaba porque estaba desprendiendo un circulo de llamas a su alrededor, creando así otra "atracción" sin ánimo de lucro.

Pasados los remordimientos, y en el juego de "Derriba los vasos con la pelota" ambos intentaron sin mucho éxito golpear esa tonta pirámide de vasos.

Con cuatro intentos fallidos a Jarvan se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia.

\- Oye tu niño, dame esa escoba.

\- ¿Majestad, esta seguro?

\- Tranquilo niño, tengo experiencia con lanzas.

Con el "arma" en sus manos, lanzo la escoba tan fuerte como pudo pero su puntería no era la mejor.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Cien monedas de oro a quien derr-¡

Ya no termino su frase pues una fuerte bola de fuego hizo impacto y derritió completamente la pila de inocentes vasos frente a la asustada mirada del dueño del puesto.

\- Buena puntería majestad – Shyvana lo había derribado por él, ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa como de una niña inocente que no había hecho nada malo.

Jarvan la miraba sorprendido, lentamente se dibujo una sonrisa complice en su rostro.

\- No sé qué haría sin ti…

\- Jeje gracias majestad – respondio ella ligeramente ruborizada.

\- ¿Ya ganamos aquí te parece si vamos a otro juego?

\- Por supuesto.

Se alejaron poco a poco del lugar dejando en llamas ese triste establecimiento.

Decidieron probar puntería en "Tiro al Blanco", las armas a elegir eran un arco o un fusil. Frente a ellos las dianas de difícil acceso colocadas en muñecos que agregando dificultad también se movían por unas rieles.

Solo intentaron una vez, pues su frustración por la falta de experiencia en armas de larga distancia y la misma dificultad los obligaba a dejar el juego. Pero cuando ya estaban por retirarse las campanas de "tiro al blanco" empezaron a sonar.

Los muñecos caían uno a uno como si la flecha que los atravesaba de verdad los estuviera matando; cuando el ultimo cayo el dueño del lugar le obsequio un enorme peluche de Poro al gran ganador. Una persona de cabellera plateada con una capucha azulada con bordes dorados.

\- Tal parece que nuestros embajadores de Freljord también se están divirtiendo – menciono Jarvan mientras observaba a Ashe, que intentaba cubrirse el rostro – Y allí está su guardaespaldas.

Shyvana siguió la mirada del príncipe hacia un ring completamente rodeado de gente; en medio de éste estaba un gigantesco hombre con mascara de tigre cargado con una silla empezaba a subir por las cuerdas.

\- ¡Recuerden niños, cómanse sus vegetales! – grito mientras con todo su peso saltaba hacia su contrincante casi destrozando el ring. Se levantó enseguida elevando los brazos, disfrutando su victoria– JAJAJA mi madre siempre me decía: Se cómo el Sant-

Ya no pudo terminar la frase pues debajo del ring la reina de los Avarosa le había bajado al suelo y ahora le jalaba de la máscara.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te dije acerca de ser invisibles?!

\- Pero mi reina, era un ring; además le prometí a mi madre que usaría la máscara y el leotardo.

\- ¡No quiero excusas! Nos vamos de aquí.

\- Voy a molestarla en la próxima reunión con eso – murmuro Jarvan mientras veía a ambos embajadores esconderse entre la multitud.

\- Majestad, ¿por qué la reina no vino con su esposo?

\- Simplemente porque están peleados; a veces Tryndamere no controla su ira…

\- Vaya…

Minutos luego se dirigieron hacia el "Martillo" ese instrumento infernal que prueba lo fuerte que eres o simplemente te humilla por tu debilidad frente a otros. El segundo caso, fue el del príncipe ya que la barra apenas había llegado cerca a la mitad.

\- Déjeme intentarlo majestad – Shyvana tomo el martillo y con toda la fuerza (humana y de dragón) que tenia, golpeo tan fuerte al instrumento que la campana voló a los cielos cuando la barra la golpeó.

\- ¡Woo eso fue impresionante!

\- Gracias majestad – respondió Shyvana – "Por todos los dioses los consejos están funcionando"

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, pero en el lugar aún circulaba gran cantidad de personas, en especial hacia una atracción circense que decía tener a un hombre lobo atrapado en sus jaulas.

Nuestros protagonistas fueron atrapados en esta vorágine de personas y fueron separados. Shyvana en su intento de salir fue arrastrada hacia unos pequeños toldos color púrpura y empujada dentro de uno. El lugar era completamente obscuro pero se alcanzaba a notar una esfera sobre una mesa al centro.

-"¿Que clase de lugar es este?"

-…Te esperaba querida, acércate, no tegas miedo.

Por simple instinto empezó a acercarse a la misteriosa esfera, luego fue rodeada de unas manos y ese pequeño lugar empezó a iluminarse tenuemente.

-…haz venido aquí en busca de respuestas, señorita Vayne.

\- emm yo no soy Vayne.

\- ¿ah no? ¡Fiora!.

Shyvana negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Luxanna!

Nego de nuevo.

-¡Shyvana!

El suspiro que hecho nuestra mujer-dragón confirmo que efectivamente ése era su nombre.

\- Solo estaba probando a los espíritus, toma asiento. Las cartas tienen mucho que decirte.

Aunque no era muy creyente sobre las lecturas futuras, ella le siguió el juego.

La pitonisa barajeo unas peculiares cartas y puso 3 de ellas boca abajo. Giro la primera de ellas.

\- Pasado ¡Oh! La familia en rojo…y esta invertida… esta carta me dice que perdiste algo muy importante hace tiempo pero por lo visto te recuperaste. Observemos más al futuro.

O era una temible coincidencia o es que esa mujer sí que sabía leer las cartas.

\- Presente ¡Ah! El rey… está apuntando hacia la derecha, debo de agregar una carta… - la pitonisa agrego una carta más del mazo – El caballero de corazones… mi vida, las cartas me dicen que alguien está enamorada de él.

De acuerdo esto se estaba poniendo muy espeluznante. ¡En serio podía ver todo eso en las cartas?!

-Futuro ¡Oh! El mago violeta… apunta a la derecha… - conociendo esta regla agrego otra carta- La mentirosa roja… Siento decírtelo querida, pero todo me indica que tienes una rival.

Aunque su mente no quiso creerle completamente su corazón si tomo parte de estas afirmaciones y empezó a sentir un miedo que antes jamás hubiera imaginado existir. Una rival.

\- Gracias, creo. Yo… ¡Debo irme! – Decía Shyvana mientras recobraba conciencia del tiempo y salía del lugar en busca de su príncipe, seguramente la estaría buscando.

-¡Oye tu fortuna solo se cumplirá si me das mis 5 oros!

\- ¡Lo siento! – volvió para entregarle su comisión.

\- ¡Cuídate del color violeta, querida!

Ya en las calles, Shyvana buscaba desesperadamente al heredero del trono. Pero él la encontró a ella antes. La toco levemente por el hombro.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste del hombre lobo.

\- Lo siento majestad, me empujaron muy atrás y no pude alcanzarlo.

\- Y yo que me estaba preocupando; mira encontré un lugar donde habrá una obra. – le mostro 2 boletos, cortésmente levanto el codo para que su acompañante pase su brazo – ¿Nos vamos?

Con una amplia sonrisa Shyvana aceptó la invitación y tomo el brazo de su príncipe dirigiéndose hacia el lugar mencionado.

El establecimiento era un lugar de proporciones moderadas, aunque el espacio estaba muy bien administrado, ya que tenía un pequeño escenario, un piso superior y una barra. La pareja de combatientes se acomodó en la parte superior donde tenía una buena vista del escenario.

Algunas luces se apagaron, las restantes se enfocaron al telón que empezaba a abrirse. De ella una pareja vestida de manera típica gitana empezaron a hablar.

\- ¡Bienvenidos señoras y señores de la bella ciudad de Demacia!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

\- Yo soy Noa, y la hermosa mujer que me acompaña es Leyre.

\- Buenas noches Demacia.

\- Hemos dado especatulos en todo el continente pero en nuestra humilde opinión esta magnifica ciudad es la mas amable con la que nos topamos. Y por eso la Amamos.

Los aplausos le siguieron.

\- Si nos preguntan cuál es el peor lugar en el que hemos estado, todos les vamos a responder una sola ciudad: Noxus.

Los silbidos e insultos los rodearon completamente y hubo incluso lanzamientos de tomates.

\- Muerte aquí, muerte allá. El lugar es horrible, hasta sus mujeres más hermosas son horribles.

Los presentes empezaron a reír, el acto tomo humor de todas partes, sobre los animales gigantes de Shurima, de los ultra-recontra-pacifistas jonios, de los bien abrigados de Freljord y un montón de cosas "comunes" que pasaba un Demaciano en su largo servicio militar.

En la parte superior Jarvan y Shyvana no aguataban las risas. Eran raras por no decir nulas las ocasiones en las que la hija del dragón podía ver la sonrisa del sucesor del trono.

Noa y Leyre entraron y salieron del telón, algo iba mal.

\- Damas y caballeros el acto que debía cerrar nuestro comediante estrella no podrá realizarse, tranquilos, no se levanten. Ya lo estamos buscando, y seguro que lo encontraremos en unas horas más. Voló muy lejos, y antes de que pregunten. Si, nuestro comediante estrella también es el hombre bala.

-En cambio y para tener mas participación con nuestro querido publico hemos decidido hacer algo conocido como: "Improvisación".

-Dígannos el nombre de un héroe suyo.

\- ¡Garen!

\- ¡Xin amo a Xin!

\- ¡El espíritu del bosque!

\- ¡No, que sea la mujer dragón!

\- ¡Si, la mujer dragón!

Al parecer Shyvana se había vuelto la celebridad más grande de todos en tan solo 2 días.

\- Bien ahora necesitamos un lugar.

\- ¡El puerto!

\- ¡El espíritu del bosque!

\- ¡El palacio!

\- ¡Los barracones!

\- ¡Una ducha!

Los presentes se giraron a ver quién dijo esto último. Pero ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

\- Creo que nos quedamos con el palacio… ¡Bien hora de empezar!

Con todo lo sucedido Shyvana solo podía taparse el rostro debido a la incomodidad del asunto.

-"Trágame tierra, trágame".

El acto empezó, Noa camino algunos pasos seguido de Leyre.

\- ¡Pero señor yo lo amo!

\- Pero eres un monstruo, no quiero amanecer quemado en mi noche de bodas.

Todos rieron, y lanzaron aplausos y gritos de burla.

Los sentimientos de Shyvana cambiaron radicalmente, no era incomodidad, ni vergüenza, sino indignación, miedo y dolor.

\- Esto es amor de verdad, transportare su semilla y juntos tendremos un niño.

\- ¡No quiero que mis hijos tengan cuernos! ¡Los quiero tan hermosos como yo!

Los comensales rieron aún más, y los que bebían incluso se atoraban con ella.

-"No… No… esto no está pasando…"

Su mente se volvía cada vez más agitada, y su pecho más angustiado. Sus ojos sintieron esto y empezaron a expresar lo que su corazón dictaba. No podía dejar de llorar. Poso su vista en el príncipe para darse ánimos, se lo imagino riendo pero no lo estaba. Él la miraba asustado, demostraba preocupación.

-"¡No… no quiero que me veas así!"

Cubrió su rostro y escapo hacia el balcón más cercano. El ejemplo de Demacia la seguía.

\- ¡Shyvana espera!

\- ¡No te acerques!

Jarvan la atrapo con un ligero forcejeo la tomo de los antebrazos.

\- ¡Suéltame, déjame quiero estar sola!

Sin otra posibilidad de evitar sus golpes, tomo su rostro y la acerco hacia su pecho; sobresaltada dejo de batallar y disfruto entre lágrimas de ese contacto. El llanto se hizo más fuerte mientras ella lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Los minutos pasaron…

La noche lucía una hermosa luna, ambos estaban apoyados en el barandal del balcón, la vida nocturna continuaba en las calles.

\- Siento haberte traído hasta aquí - Se disculpaba Jarvan – No les hagas caso, las personas se ríen de cosas que no comprenden.

\- Entonces… te gusta alguien de la realeza…

Shyvana estaba tan roja como su propia armadura, solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Seguramente alguien que conozco…

Volvió a asentir.

-"¡Díselo! ¡Díselo! ¡Ahora es el momento!"

\- Principe yo qu-

\- ¡Animo!

-"¡¿Ah?!"

\- Estoy seguro que ese hombre es muy afortunado. Te doy todo mi apoyo.

-"¡Eres un estúpido Jarvan Lightshield IV! ¡Un completo estúpido!"

* * *

 **Empiecen la semana con pie derecho queridos lectores. Sorpresa! no me tarde meses, solo unas semanas U_U es un progreso.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, que la odisea de nuestra mujer-dragon por conquistar a Jarvan continua.**

 **Deseo dar agradecimientos a todas las personas que me dan animos y que me tienen paciencia ¡mucha paciencia!**

 **Sinceramente sus comentarios me levantan mucho el animo, gracias! y no se preocupen, tengo ocupaciones pero las voy completando poco a poco. Sin mas que decir. Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Bye :D**

 **(gamerkiller) gracias en serio me subiste los animos hasta el cielo.**

 **(knowere) agradesco tu eterna paciencia, no me tardare en subir nuevos chaps**


	4. Eres la única que puede mirarlo

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Riot Games._**

 _ **"Recuerda, eres la única que puede mirarlo"**_

 _En el largo trayecto para conquistar a tu príncipe azul pueden aparecer algunos pequeños obstáculos._

 _Algunos pueden ser menores como algún que otro tropiezo con él o darle accidentalmente una bofetada, y otros tan graves como un malentendido, una rival o que por un simple descuido tuyo pase a la otra vida, sé de lo que hablo._

 _Lo segundo amiga mía es lo más peligroso que te pueda pasar; para combatir esto..._

* * *

Jamás termino de leer los párrafos.

Eran raras las ocasiones en que Shyvana no era presa de la furia, siempre la dominaba en el campo de batalla y era un fundamento clave de su comportamiento en combate. Lastimosamente ni para su habitación ni para el libro que la aconsejaba...ella no estaba en el campo de batalla.

Estaba muy molesta con el texto, tanto así que falto poco para que ardiera en llamas cuando lo tomaba para arrojarlo de muro en muro, y aunque fuera raro observar a alguien gritarle tan fuerte a un libro, ella sí que tenía motivos para hacerlo.

\- ¡TÚ! ¡TÚ ERES EL CULPABLE! ¡SI NO FUERA POR TI EL ME QUERRIA! – gritaba mientras azotaba el texto contra el suelo, para luego tomarlo y arrojarlo por la ventana tan fuerte, que rompió el marco y los cristales en el impacto. Si, la ventana estaba cerrada.

Aun con la respiración agitada Shyvana contemplaba el texto volar lentamente en el horizonte. En este mismo instante recupero su juicio y cargada de culpa velozmente se acercó al ventanal destruido.

-¡ESPERA! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO! ¡VUELVE!

Sus disculpas llegaron muy tarde. Al parecer el libro estaba bastante enojado con su dueña por todas las magulladuras y heridas que sufrió, y a una lentitud agónica lo veía caer muy cerca de los Barrios del Guardián, una zona donde habitaba gran parte de la realeza, seguramente alguna niña mimada y consentida lo tomaría.

Era muy tarde para lamentaciones pero, echar unas cuantas no lastimaría a nadie ¿Verdad?

* * *

La nobleza Demaciana era tan estricta con sus costumbres casi tanto como lo era la cultura Joniana y ellas se mantuvieron arraigadas en su ciudad desde su nacimiento. Para todo nacido en un ilustre linaje, era responsabilidad representar todo lo mejor de la ciudad; debía de ser honorable, benevolente, ordenado, de un fuerte código moral y además ser un amante de la justicia.

Un gran ejemplo de todas estas aptitudes se encuentran representadas por la familia Lightshield que por siglos ha mantenido su autoridad de manera honorable y sin perturbaciones. Cada uno de sus miembros debía no solo adoptar fervientemente tales mandatos. Sino que también debía sobresalir en otras ramas.

Cada rey y futuro rey debe:

Destacar por su elocuencia y diplomacia, debe transmitir los ideales de la ciudad a cualquier lugar que fuere de manera pacífica.

Proteger a quien necesite protección, ayudar a quien necesite ayuda, disciplinar al desobediente y asesinar al culpable.

Ser un maestro en el arte de la guerra, cualquier batalla debe ganarse de uno u otro modo, siempre manteniendo en alto el honor.

El príncipe Jarvan Ligthshield IV destacaba en cada una de las aptitudes mencionadas pero era en esta última rama que el actual sucesor del trono destacaba. ¿Por qué?

El campo de batalla es un mar en movimiento, alguien que sepa cómo manejar el barco jamás encallará, quien sepa cómo ordenar a cada tripulante jamás perderá su rumbo, un buen comandante nunca siente miedo de su elemento. En combate, toda posibilidad de ataque o contraataque se debía meditar, se debía considerar las posibilidades de éxito o derrota según las limitaciones del lugar ya que cualquier mínimo fallo en cualquiera de los cálculos se pagaba con sangre; y el futuro monarca de la ciudad nunca fallaba.

Un hombre único; audaz, inteligente y tan feroz combatiente era admirado por todos. Solo él podía ver un mínimo fallo de estrategia en una mesa de combate, solo él podía ganar una batalla supuestamente perdida.

Un hombre tan inteligente que había malinterpretado completamente los sentimientos de la persona que lo amaba….

Era de suponer que Shyvana estaba muy molesta, pero luego de varios días y las repetidas frases de "En las buenas y en las malas" sus pensamientos lograron calmarse. Sumado a esto también estaba la paz que sentía por la pérdida del libro, por no haber visto a su majestad todo este tiempo y también porque ahora solo tenía en mente una cosa: el color violeta.

La pitonisa había mencionado a una misteriosa mujer de color morado, alguien que se acercaría demasiado a su príncipe como para arrebatárselo. Por tanto los anteriores días sin tiempo que perder se embarcó en su búsqueda.

En toda esa semana los citadinos mencionaban una sombra recorrer las calles, desapariciones de pañuelos, frazadas quemadas, robos de canastas con uvas… y una que otra amenaza a algún estilista especializado en el teñido de cabello. ¿Qué relacionaba tantos incidentes supuestamente aleatorios entre sí? Pues… todo era de color morado.

De todos modos su "investigación" no la llevo a ninguna parte ya que no existían indicios de cercanía con su príncipe. Así que dejo sus miedos hacia "la chica violeta" porque se aseguró de que ella no existía.

Shyvana se encontraba en su habitación esa noche, ya lista para descansar y cambiada con esa enorme blusa celeste se arrojó a su cama dando un respiro de paz. La mañana siguiente sería mucho más animada, el libro se había perdido, la chica violeta tampoco existía… y el "Sistema de Citas de Blitzcrank" seguiría en la taberna al cual siempre asistía. Todo volvería a la normalidad.

No pudo estar más equivocada.

Cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño golpearon fuertemente su puerta. Algo enojada se acercó para abrir y observo a Garen muy, muy serio.

-Prepara tus cosas, salimos en media hora – sin más decir se dio la vuelta recorriendo los pasillos desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad.

-¿S-Salimos? ¡¿A dónde?!

Algo dubitativa cambió su atuendo por su armadura y al salir de la Torre de vigía se topó con la sorpresa de que la esperaba un contingente de caballeros preparada para partir.

Un escudero le acercó su montura y la ayudó a subir. El comandante dio una veloz observación acompañado de un silbido y a esta orden todos los jinetes partieron en dirección de las puertas principales saliendo de la ciudad.

Con la oscuridad y el silencio como aliados la cuadrilla recorría los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad mientras se dirigían al este. Shyvana que no estaba acostumbrada a las incursiones nocturnas empezó a impacientarse por las evasivas respuestas que daba Garen acerca de su dirección y propósito. Sin embargo sus dudas fueron disipadas como todo lo sucedido esa noche. Otra sorpresa.

Empezó a escuchar pisadas que no pertenecían a sus caballos no muy lejos, acompañados de sombras acercándose lentamente por su flanco derecho; reconoció al instante a dos de los jinetes, la armadura Demaciana, la lanza y esa coleta alta eran únicas y solo podían pertenecer al senescal de Demacia. Mientras que la otra figura pertenecía a la única persona que la ponía nerviosa y que protagonizaba tantos sueños suyos.

\- ¡M-majestad! ¡Qué sucede? ¿Por qué está aquí?

\- Recibimos noticias del bosque de Mogron, hay una posibilidad de ganar terreno contra Noxus.

\- ¿Es segura una incursión de noche majestad?

\- Confía en mí ¿Dime alguna vez te eh fallado?

A esta peculiar respuesta Shyvana solo pudo recordar ese malentendido y con el cabizbajo retomó su atención a la marcha.

\- "Claro que lo hiciste…"

La cabalgata se extendió horas y con el pasar del tiempo más y más caballeros se adicionaban a las filas. Esta era una escaramuza muy bien planificada, diseñada para no levantar sospechas de grandes movimientos de tropas y evitar filtración de información a manos de espías que habitaban la ciudad y que notarían la falta de personal militar.

A mediodía, la luz del sol traspasaba ligeramente entre las hojas y ramas de los árboles y el ambiente húmedo se podía sentir poco a poco a medida que avanzaban. Redujeron el paso y minutos luego, llegando a un rio cercano se ordenó un descanso tanto para monturas como para jinetes.

En todo el trayecto se podía sentir algo diferente en el príncipe, lucia más distante, más serio y por qué no decirlo, también un poco irritable. Pues, por toda orden que no se cumpliera de manera instantánea inmediatamente se molestaba, algo parecido a la nueva forma de comportarse del comandante de la Vanguardia Intrépida. Pero, por fortuna de los dioses las cuidadosas palabras de Xin Zhao siempre le recordaban que debía dar el ejemplo demostrando paciencia y sabiduría.

En la carreta que funcionaba de hospital de campaña el medico encargado recalcaba otra vez a su paciente que no tenía absolutamente nada pero Garen continuaba quejándose de que su brazo estaba roto.

\- No puedo cabalgar así ¿Qué no ve que está roto? ¡Incluso sangra!

\- Señor, por última vez, eso que tiene en su brazo es un tomate, puedo ver los restos claramente.

\- Pero… ¡Me duele con solo tocarlo!

\- Mire si le pongo un vendaje ¿Dejaría de molestar?

\- ….

Lo que debía ser un corto descanso se prolongó de manera abrupta por él, que no quedó otra opción que plantar el campamento en ese mismo lugar. La tarde pasó rápidamente con el armado de las demás carpas y el apuntalado de madera alrededor del campamento. Desde la salida de la ciudad Shyvana pudo notar que Garen actuaba de una manera un tanto extraña. Era algo torpe, siempre daba alguna excusa por su supuesta herida y todo el tiempo lucía distraído.

Era una distracción peculiar, como la que había leído una vez en ese..

Prefirió no recordar más, y se concentró en su actual labor que era la de mantener la guardia fuera de la carpa real con el ojo avizor frente a cualquier amenaza. Desde ahí podía distinguir la fogata que habían hecho los soldados, cuyas flamas iluminaban buena parte del campamento.

\- Deberías ir a comer algo, ayudaste mucho hoy.

\- Pero majestad, es mi deber-

\- Tranquila te alcanzaré en un momento.

Con un gracioso berrinche frente a tal orden, Shyvana se encamino a la carpa cocina, ahí le sirvieron un poco de caldo que degustaba lentamente; fuera y alrededor del fuego un caballero contaba una fantástica historia acerca de las temibles bestias que habitaban Shurima y que Shyvana no podía dejar de oír.

-… fue hace dos semanas, esa cosa emergió de debajo de la tierra arrojando arena y rocas cerca de nosotros. Su aguijón era enorme y cada tenaza media tres metros.

\- La última vez dijiste que median dos metros.

\- ¿Quién cuenta la historia, tú o yo?

\- Bien… bien…

\- ¡Con ambas extremidades golpeaba, rebanaba y cercenaba todo lo que llega a tocar! ¡Si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido! Ahora estarían hablando con un manco…

Gritó mientras señalaba su brazo izquierdo.

\- Aun no nos dices como saliste de ahí – dijo un joven muchacho.

\- ¡Lo juro por los dioses! Cuando ya sentía que mi fin estaba llegando, la tierra empezó a temblar a la vez que un fuerte sonido de rocas se acercaba. ¡Fue en un parpadeo! Y estoy seguro de lo que vi. Por mi izquierda un muro de rocas avanzaba sin parar, no se detuvo con nada, casi me aplasta y también a ese asqueroso escorpión; con este susto esa bestia escapo y me dio tiempo a recuperarme y huir.

\- …Ya pero, que fue lo que hizo ese muro de piedras – pregunto de nuevo el joven.

\- ¿En serio quieres humillarte más Beck? Nadie te lo cree.

\- ¡Una niña! ¡Una niña montaba esas piedras! – Señalo sus ojos- ¡Lo juro por los dioses! ¡Lo vi con estos ojos que vieron nacer al príncipe!

Como no podía ser de otra manera los presentes que oían la historia no se creerían algo tan fantástico y aunque a Shyvana le gustase la fantasía, muy pocas veces creía este tipo de relatos.

Se apoyó ligeramente en una carreta mientras miraba tranquilamente el cielo nocturno. Conocía bien la esfera celeste, y en los segundos de contemplar dicho paraje llego a la deducción de que algunas estrellas ya no estaban.

\- Que raro…

Un peculiar sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

Fue un destello casi imperceptible y apenas le dio tiempo a moverse; pero el proyectil no apuntaba a ella. Sino a la madera en la que se apoyaba que estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

No era un virote común. Un pequeño papel estaba enrollado a él, al final del palillo pudo distinguir las plumas azuladas y manchadas de morado. Rápidamente lo desenrollo y leyó.

 _VUELVE A LA CARPA_

Su confusión era total y no entendió que estaba pasando. Como si el mensajero leyera su confundida mente le mando otro virote.

 _CUÍDALO_

Era solo una palabra pero lo entendió a la perfección, sin pausa corrió hacia la carpa real donde el príncipe se encontraba pero, apenas había dado dos pasos y pudo escuchar el estruendoso ruido de metales chocando y fuertes gritos de combate.

Era una emboscada.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera, en su trayecto Shyvana observo como hombres armados salidos de la nada arremetían contra sus camaradas. Reconocería esas capas rojas donde fuera. Eran noxianos.

\- ¡Fuerza Eterna!

Esquivo la enorme hacha de combate que se lanzó contra ella y con agilidad arrojo a su portador muy lejos de una patada, volvió a su carrera hacia la carpa, en su trayecto varias flechas la rodeaban y una que otra la impactaba o rebotaba al chocar contra su armadura y en otras el proyectil era derretido por su campo ígneo.

Cumplió su objetivo al llegar a la carpa y su preocupación se disipo rápidamente cuando vio al sucesor del trono noquear a un combatiente enemigo.

\- ¡Fuera rápido! – Su gruesa voz retumbo en su cabeza y a esa orden ambos salieron del lugar. Fuera todo era un caos, la fogata central estaba desparramada y había extendido su fuego en algunas tiendas que ahora eran devoradas por las llamas.

Era un ataque sorpresa, la ventaja era clara para el enemigo pero las cosas empezaron a cambiar de tornas cuando se descubrió que la fuerza atacante era de una cantidad mínima.

Al sonoro grito de "Retirada", todos los atacantes empezaron a huir, cargando a varios de sus malheridos camaradas a rastras. Varios de los caballeros incluida la mujer-dragón recuperados del shock inicial tomaron sus armas y algunas armas de distancia y emprendieron su carrera hacia sus debilitados contrincantes.

\- ¡Alto! – Grito el príncipe dando la orden de detenerse - ¡No somos salvajes, ni asesinos de heridos! ¡No hay ningún honor en matar a alguien desarmado!

Con el cabizbajo y mientras recuperaba su respiración normal, Shyvana luchaba contra el instinto de caza que había heredado de su padre.

\- Recojan todo, no volverán a venir aquí. El territorio es nuestro… – dijo mientras arrojaba su lanza hacia un soldado y se retiraba hacia su carpa. Shyvana lo seguía de cerca, sabía que algo no iba bien con lo último que dijo; lo conocía muy bien, sabia cuando mentía.

Ambos entraron a la destrozada carpa y notaron unas inusuales manchas de barro en el suelo.

\- Tan noble como siempre, majestad – susurro una voz femenina - Anuqué esa no es la verdadera razón para no perseguirlos. ¿Verdad?

La característica armadura que portaba ella y el enorme ave que estaban frente a ellos eran fácilmente reconocibles.

\- Debió avisar antes del ataque Quinn.

\- Lo siento majestad, pero la prioridad siempre es usted. Solo me dio tiempo de alertar a su guardaespaldas – se disculpó mientras ponía un puño en su pecho y hacia una pequeña reverencia.

\- Descanse – ordeno mientras acomodaba su destrozada mesa táctica que estaba desacomodada - ¿Cuántos eran?

\- Fueron doce atacantes señor. Cuatro arqueros, dos jinetes y seis soldados de infantería.

\- Un numero insignificante para atacar una caravana tres veces mayor, incluso con el factor sorpresa no habrían ganado… - dijo arrastrando la frase - Lo que me lleva a pensar que sabían de nuestros movimientos y además les dieron información falsa.

\- Eso significa…

\- Tenemos un informante – dijo sin titubear mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el mapa. Luego lanzo un cansado suspiro.

\- Nos quedaremos aquí hasta nueva orden, vaya a tomar algo de agua Quinn.

\- Gracias majestad, lo haré – dijo al aceptar la orden -Vámonos Valor.

La merecedora del título de Las Alas de Demacia caminaba fuera del lugar, su armadura estaba cargada de barro y de algunas magulladuras, incluido su casco el cual se quitó lentamente; mientras lo hacía, Shyvana que no había emitido sonido intento hablar al sucesor del trono pero al observarla no pudo decir nada ahora, pues se había quedado en un profundo shock.

El cabello caía delicadamente en su rostro, acomodándose de manera rebelde en su frente y sus costados, estaba cargado de sudor, sin duda por la ardua carrera que dio. Pero todos estos detalles eran insignificantes con lo que la mujer dragón veía.

Shyvana solo podía observar su color morado.

* * *

Las palabras "Nos quedaremos aquí hasta nueva orden" se entendieron muy bien, no se movieron del lugar en dos días pero por la falta de ataques enemigos y cosas que hacer además de hacer guardia o descansar todo empezaba a ponerse demasiado aburrido. Eso al menos por el lado de los soldados, ya que el Ejemplo de Demacia parecía divertirse todo el tiempo al estar acompañado por cierta mujer de cabello púrpura.

Conversaciones en las que recordaban alguna peligrosa incursión en terreno enemigo, anécdotas acerca de la inteligencia de su ave, o algún que otro momento vergonzoso que haya vivido él. Debido a esto eran el tema preferido de las conversaciones de los soldados, y con lo cual Shyvana se había informado demasiado.

La temible mujer dragón era relativamente nueva en la ciudad y desconocía casi completamente lo que eran las fuerzas de exploración, pues su objetivo como Guardia de Elite era la de permanecer vigilante cerca de la nobleza; en contraste, las fuerzas primeramente mencionadas pocas veces visitaban la ciudad al encontrarse siempre en territorio neutral o enemigo.

Según muchos de los soldados, el príncipe y la exploradora tenían una peculiar cercanía el cual había sido más fuerte hace ya algunos años. Esta proximidad había sido rota por un cambio abrupto en el comportamiento de la peli-morado, pues de un momento a otro empezó a evitarlo y para alejarse aún más tomaba peligrosas misiones en los campos enemigos, los hechos habían dado paso a distintos roces en su relación con el príncipe, quien, para el colmo tampoco entendió nada en ese entonces.

Aunque Shyvana afirmaba tener un fino instinto femenino, no pudo deducir este tipo de comportamiento por parte de la exploradora, sin embargo otro cotilleo había sacado la conclusión por ella.

Quinn si estaba enamorada del príncipe… Ella había sido muy cercana a él como lo era ahora y en estos momentos se lo estaba arrebatando poco a poco…

Toda esta cercanía estaba vigilada de cerca por Shyvana (que observaba escondida detrás de un arbusto), a quien le hervía la sangre cada vez que la usurpadora, tocaba "accidentalmente" el brazo o rostro de su príncipe.

\- "Ushh Como se atreve a tocarlo usando esa técnica tan tonta"

\- ¡Y luego él trato de tomarme el cuello así!

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien ya entendí!

\- ¡Lo siento majestad! A veces tiendo a ser muy gráfica.

\- Si que ha tenido aventuras todo este tiempo Quinn.

\- Que gran cumplido viniendo de un aventurero como usted majestad.

Las carcajadas de la pareja fueron claramente escuchadas por todos a la vez que ambos sentían una ligera calidez por el lado de la espalda. Claro que esto no era un signo de afecto mutuo si no mas bien por que el arbusto detrás de ellos empezó a arder; sin duda por la explosión de fuego debido a los celos que Shyvana ya no lograba controlar.

\- ¡Ahhh!

\- ¿Shyvana, te encuentras bien? - pregunto bastante preocupado el sucesor al trono.

Quinn, quien era una persona muy suspicaz entendió claramente los sentimientos manifestados por la mujer dragón desde su llegada y por toda la información que tenia de la capital estaba completamente al tanto de que la dragoncita estaba loca por él. De modo que para incrementar aún más su ira, su mente ya había trazado un malévolo plan. Nadie le quitaría a SU príncipe.

\- Majestad, no cree es difícil tratar con alguien tan volátil… – dijo Quinn mientras de manera sutil se aferraba con ambas manos al brazo de Jarvan finiendo temor - … a mí me aterra.

\- "¡Como te atreves! ¡Nadie lo toma del brazo así excepto yo!" – Gritaba mentalmente la dama dragón observando de manera asesina a la peli-morado.

Quinn que no se inmutaba ni ante las mortales dagas de Talon, no cedería ante esta mirada, lo que hizo fue degustar la ira de la dragona y con una sonrisa escondida del príncipe dio a entender que no tenía miedo. Y aunque la tensión e intenciones homicidas podían sentirse a leguas del campamento y por todos los soldados alrededor, Jarvan que estaba en medio NO ENTENDIA NADA.

\- Por favor Quinn, Shyvana puede manejar todo, es demasiado capaz, siempre me lo ha demostrado.

\- ¿Eso significa que nunca lo ha quemado accidentalmente?

\- Bueno si, en algunas ocasiones – recordó, pero cayó en una trampa - pero no fueron nada graves comparadas con la vez que quemo el teatro…

\- "¡Idiota, si no lo hubiera hecho esa muda te habría besado!" – inmediatamente entendió que su rival frente a ella estaba utilizando al príncipe para avergonzarla – "Así que tenemos esas ¿eh? Pues bien juguemos".

* * *

Las cosas terminaron pacíficamente esa mañana, por la intervención de la única persona verdaderamente madura que habitaba ese bosque. Bueno no solo madura, sino también cuerda.

Xin Zhao, quien había tratado malentendidos entre las tropas antes sabía que debía distraer a los enemistados con otro tipo de actividades, así que puso a trabajar cortando leña a ambas combatientes.

Pero al parecer esto no sirvió de nada, ya que lo que era una lenta labor, se había convertido en una competencia para ver quien cortaba y trasladaba troncos más rápidamente.

Luego de ver esta rivalidad por la "brillante" mente del príncipe surco la idea de enfocar toda esa energía en algo constructivo, a la vez que también elevaría los ánimos de las tropas combatiendo el aburrimiento del campamento.

\- ¡Que comiencen los juegos!

Con el excedente de madera y con mucho trabajo por parte de todos se crearon una gran cantidad de objetos: varas, muros, dianas, y un sinfín de obstáculos para comenzar un campeonato que probaría las habilidades de cada combatiente. Todos podían participar.

Pero…

Luego de las tres primeras pruebas que consistían en una carrera colina abajo intentando atrapar un queso, trepar enormes árboles para obtener un pedazo de pollo y la de dar vueltas el campamento con una calabaza en la espalda, muchos de los soldados empezaron a salir y recomendaron a los otros interesados en demostrar su fuerza no entrar a competir. De todos modos las razones no eran que las pruebas estuvieran relacionadas con comida ni tampoco porque eran muy difíciles, sino porque las primeras en todo eran Quinn y Shyvana respectivamente.

Lo que debía convertirse en una actividad donde prosperara el compañerismo se convirtió en un centro de apuestas dejando de lado todo principio moral tan característico de los demacianos

\- Apuesto 10 monedas a que esta la gana la dragona.

\- Y yo te apuesto éstas botas a que la del ave gana por un pico, se ve mas veloz.

\- Nada de apuestas… – dijo muy serio Xin Zhao a lado de esos soldados - … pero juraría por mi lanza a que gana Quinn.

El sonido de un cuerno marco el inicio, la competición de 200 metros a campo traviesa acababa de empezar, con dos únicas participantes.

\- ¿Crees que lo impresionas querida? – decía jadeante Quinn – Sabes que solo me observa a mí.

\- No me interesa una conversación con alguien que habla con un pajarraco gigante – contesto Shyvana corriendo junto a su contrincante.

\- ¡No es un pajarraco! ¡Esa ave es más inteligente que tú!

\- Solo oigo a una loca cacarear – respondió la dama dragón mientras se tapaba los oídos – ¡cua! ¡cua!

Desde la salida el campamento aún se podía ver las veloces siluetas adentrándose en el bosque y dirigiéndose hacia la laguna donde debían darse un rápido chapuzón para confirmar que efectivamente habían llegado a la primera parte de la meta.

Durante el regreso y totalmente empapadas las cosas se volvieron favorables para Shyvana quien poco a poco ganaba terreno, esto porque para Quinn la ropa mojada empezaba a retrasarla; la dragona ya iba en cabeza, pero no contaba con lo que su contrincante haría para contrarrestar esto.

Viendo su desfavorable situación y como medida desesperada Quinn se quitó la capa aun cargada de agua, para después también quitarse el peto quedando únicamente con la malla verde que usaba al fondo y que se apegaba completamente al cuerpo. Gracias a esto empezó a tomar la delantera.

\- ¡Oye eso es trampa!

\- ¡Si quieres intenta hacer lo mismo!

No dudo ni por un instante ni al arrojar sus hombreras ni cuando acerco sus manos a los broches que sujetaban su pechera, pero retomo conciencia de lo que hacía cuando desde su posición observo la meta.

Como era de esperar los varones que pudieron verlas desde el campamento se "entusiasmaron" mucho cuando ambas competidoras se acercaban, y lanzaron gritos y silbidos cuando pensaron que Shyvana también "aligeraría" el peso que llevaba.

\- "¡Cerdos!" – se dijo mentalmente alejando sus brazos de los broches y recuperando la velocidad.

Quinn podía saborear la victoria y ésta habría sido suya si no se hubiera dado vuelta para sacarle la lengua a su rival, porque cuando lo hizo solo pudo observar un objeto rojo que la golpeó en el rostro y reboto con tanta fuerza que le hizo perder el equilibrio.

En el final de la meta Shyvana quien era la ganadora volvía a colocarse la pechera…

No tenía de qué preocuparse pues se aseguró de ser lo suficientemente rápida para quitárselo, arrojarlo y volvérselo a poner antes de que alguien si quiera se haya dado cuenta.

De todos modos la victoria no le ayudo de mucho pues la gran mayoría (por no decir todos) de los soldados presentes usaron como excusa su corazón solidario al acercarse a ayudar a la "terrible lesionada" que vestía una provocativa prenda mojada.

En un repentino segundo sintió como unas manos tocaban su espalda.

\- Buena carrera – susurro Jarvan muy cerca de su cuello, sus manos abrochaban las correas restantes – la próxima vez intenta asegurar mejor esto.

El nerviosismo que la llenaba al estar junto a él no se hizo esperar.

\- L-lo haré m-majestad.

\- Prepárate para la próxima competición, empezara dentro de poco – dijo mientras ponía una toalla en su hombro y se dirigía hacia su carpa.

Desde la carreta hospital Quinn los veía de manera melancólica ¿Shyvana estaba ganándose el corazón del príncipe? Negó agitando la cabeza, este no era momento de rendirse.

La tarde avanzo con las demás competiciones, como con el tiro al blanco, en el cual Quinn hizo diana en todos los objetivos, Shyvana lo hizo también pero de una manera ardiente… derritiendo todo. Tampoco dejo a la exploradora participar en la pista de obstáculos que tanto trabajo le había costado a la compañía en fabricar.

\- Awwwwww – suspiraron todos cuando la dama dragón destruyo todo a su paso al cruzar por los obstáculos que se quemaban a su contacto. Incluso un joven entusiasta que colaboro mucho en pintar el letrero de "La Pista Mortal" se puso a llorar al ver su tablón en llamas.

Momentos luego, y por los votos de la mayoría se optó como última prueba el echar pulsos frente al concurso de "quien bebe más" que solo recibió un par de votos.

\- Lo hacen como niñitas, yo podría hacerlo mejor.

\- Tu brazo está roto ¿Recuerdas?

\- Pero no es para tanto. Vamos, solo será un momento – reclamo Garen mientras se levantaba de la silla.

\- Tú te quedas aquí – ordenaron al unísono Jarvan y Xin Zhao al tomarlo de los hombros y devolverlo a su asiento. Este únicamente lanzo un tremendo suspiro de frustración al ver que no podía participar.

Debido a la fuerza sobre humana de la mujer dragón se acordó darle una ventaja a Quinn siendo ayudada por otros cinco hombres por un brazo… y otros cinco debían distraerla por el otro brazo.

Aun así esta ayuda no sirvió de nada porque Shyvana gano de todas formas. Aunque había obtenido la victoria en muchas de las pruebas, los soldados se sintieron molestos con ella y se decidió un empate. Esto supuso un conflicto cuando las personas que se habían jugado dinero, botas y lanzas por cualquiera de las ganadoras casi entran en una batalla campal.

Las cosas se calmaron cuando el príncipe hizo orden y les dio un buen sermón acerca de moralidad y muchas otras tradiciones de su ciudad pero luego de algunos minutos empezó a desviarse del tema.

-…y por eso cada soldado viste con el color azul y dorado – se detuvo al ver que todos empezaban no a pelearse entre sí, sino a dormir uno apoyado de otro. Por suerte para él, sabia como animar a los hombres de sus filas.

\- ¡¿Quién quiere carne de venado?!

Aunque ya era de noche el príncipe junto a sus dos fieles compañeros se adentraron en el bosque a tratar de cazar al animal prometido para festejar ese arduo día de trabajo.

Frente a la fogata y gracias a la ausencia total de autoridad dos soldados pudieron sacar al fin un pequeño barril de cerveza, al parecer ellos querían que el concurso de "quien bebe más" si se realizara y aunque parezca increíble los demás si aceptaron unirse a la festividad; de este modo las rivalidades y disputas terminaron, hasta se atrevieron de unir a la exploradora y a la dama dragón.

Claro, las disputas terminaron por un corto periodo de tiempo para generar otros conflictos causados esta vez por el alcohol. Y aunque ambas combatientes bebieron solo un pequeño vaso, éste fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlas actuar como si hubieran pasado una semana entera tomando aguamiel en el salón de los escudos de Freljord.

\- Y déjame decirte que él es mío… si te atreves a acercarte de nuevo, los haré a los dos pollo frito.

\- Ja no me hagas reír, yo lo conozco mucho más que tu dragoncita, ni siquiera tienes oportunidad con él. Lo quemarías por completo antes de darle un beso.

\- T-tú no sabes de lo que hablas ¡puedo controlarlo! – grito lanzando un golpe a una de las tres copias de Quinn que tenía en frente - No te escondas ¡Sal cobarde!

\- ¡No me alcanzarías ni aunque me tuvieras cerca señorita escamas! – respondió la peli-morado hacia donde distinguía una mancha roja creyendo que era su rival. Le estaba gritando a una frazada.

Luego de casi una hora el intercambio de "cumplidos" había terminado para todos, pues con excepción de los más resistentes a la bebida, la gran mayoría dormitaba en las sillas, pasto y algunos enemigos que habían hecho las paces apoyaban las espaldas para mantenerse erguidos, el caso más curioso era que Quinn y Shyvana estaban en esta posición.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó a lo lejos y causo que los ojos de la mujer dragón empezarán a abrirse, todavía sentía un ligero mareo pero se recuperaría rápidamente. Aún era de noche y el príncipe ni ninguno de sus acompañantes regresaba ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Había llegado a la entrada del campamento gracias a su preocupación, y ésta se elevó aún más cuando vio una terrorífica imagen delante suyo. Del bosque no volvían tres jinetes, solo uno…

\- ¡Xin que paso! ¡¿Y el príncipe?!

Desde su distancia se distinguían todas las heridas del senescal. El corazón de Shyvana volvió a latir por un instante cuando él bajo de su caballo mostrando que a quien él cargaba era el sucesor del trono, estaba inconsciente.

\- Ayúdame a cargarlo.

Sin momento para dudas ella lo tomo de los pies y ambos lo llevaron dentro del campamento; de la nada y como si habrían sido invocados al mismo tiempo, todos los soldados (algunos aun con el efecto de las copas) empezaron a retomar sus labores y a atender al príncipe en todo.

Llegados dentro de la tienda-hospital se pudo apreciar en más detalle todo el daño que tenía el hombre de los sueños de Shyvana. Ella no pudo evitar lanzar un grito ahogado, ni tampoco aguanto las ganas de tomarlo y acercarlo a sí misma.

Una terrible herida que atravesaba el pecho sangraba sin parar…

\- Señorita, necesitamos que se retire – le dijo el cirujano de campo con todo el equipo médico a su alrededor. No hizo caso al principio, luego Xin Zhao la tomó de los hombros y la dirigió fuera, Quinn estaba esperándolos, sus regaños hacia el senescal no se hicieron esperar.

Ni el pecho ni los ojos de Shyvana pudieron más con la pena y se desplomo en el suelo seguidas de las gotas que su corazón manifestaba, lentamente se retiraba las lágrimas del rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios intentaban hacer?! ¡¿Estamos en guerra y ustedes tres se atreven a combatir contra todo un contingente?!

\- ¡No fue un contingente! ¡Esa bestia salió de la nada!

\- ¡No me digas que fueron más allá de la arboleda…! – vocifero con rabia Quinn mientras se tomaba la frente – ¡Había marcado esa zona como peligrosa tonto!

\- ¡P-pues si hubieras hecho bien tu trabajo hubieras puesto una advertencia más grande o algo!

\- Hasta el idiota de Garen podría entender las señales que puse y… - se dio cuenta de algo - espera ¿dónde está él?

\- El estúpido desapareció cuando dijo que vio a un noxiano y lo persiguió hasta quien sabe dónde.

\- No me lo puedo creer… si él hubiera estado ahí.

\- No serviría de mucho, esa bestia era demasiado grande para cualquiera de nosotros, tenia una boca enorme, se comió mi lanza... era mi favorita.

\- Como es que... –señalo hacia la carpa Quinn.

\- Él se descuido, tropezó y el monstruo casi lo devora por completo.

\- Trio de descuidados...

\- Donde esta...

Shyvana ya había oído lo suficiente, su llanto cesó y se levanto ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeros, repitió la pregunta.

\- Donde esta...

\- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo?! ¡Tienes prohibido salir del campamento! - gritó Xin Zhao.

\- Tshh , no necesito su ayuda - dijo la dama dragón mientras empezaba a tomar velocidad hacia la salida del campamento. Cuando estaba a punto de salir Quinn se interpuso en su camino.

\- No te dejaré salir de aquí...

\- ¡Lastimo al príncipe! ¡Esa cosa no debería vivir en este mundo!

\- Así solo estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte boba.

\- Nadie puede detenerme...

Ante estas palabras y en menos de un segundo Shyvana había completado su metamorfosis, para luego tomar vuelo y adentrarse en el profundo bosque dejando a su paso un fuerte viento que parecía un tifón.

Su búsqueda no duro mucho, desde esa alta posición distinguió la serpentina forma del monstruo descrito antes, bajo en picada hacia su dirección tomando velocidad y con todo el impulso acumulado golpeo fuertemente a la bestia contra el piso al cual tomo con sus garras traseras y comenzó a elevarse; pensaba hacerlo caer desde mucha altura.

Todo salió mal, la criatura no estaba inconsciente y el daño hecho por el impacto inicial fue mínimo; cuando tomaron algo de altura las peligrosas fauces llenas de enormes colmillos la mordieron en un ala perjudicando a su vuelo y precipitándolos hacia el vacío.

El impacto fue mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía por que la bestia cayó completamente encima de Shyvana. Se levantó empujándola pero al tratar de apoyarse en su ala derecha sintió como crujía y le lanzaba terribles choques eléctricos de dolor.

Su contrincante no la espero ni un segundo, se abalanzo sobre ella mordiendo su cuello y envolviendo su cuerpo y cual serpiente empezó a aplastarla.

La situación se había salido de control, para salir de este mortal abrazo Shyvana empezó a rodear su cuerpo en llamas, pero no funciono, las opciones se le estaban acabando así que en un segundo de iluminación opto por recuperar su forma humana.

La criatura se sintió confundida al ver desaparecer a su presa pero la volvió a encontrar golpeándolo desde abajo, éste intento aplastarla pero la agilidad de Shyvana fue más rápida. Las combinaciones de ataques cercanos y a distancia empezaban a funcionar pero no hacían el daño suficiente, las piernas de la dama dragón empezaban a flaquear. La pausa que hizo para tomar aire fue aprovechada por la criatura que intento aplastarla con la cola. Con un giro ella evadió el golpe pero se apoyó con su brazo lastimado y ya no pudo recuperarse del suelo. A una temible lentitud podía observar como la cola de la bestia lanzaba su golpe de gracia.

"Impulsiva" así era como la recordarían… así era como él la recordaría…

El golpe jamás llego, su cola fue desviada debido a que la bestia fue cegada, los virotes se oían sin parar en el aire.

\- ¡Sácala de aquí Valor!

El ave la tomo con algo de dificultad mientras la alejaba del lugar a gran velocidad. Desde su distancia Shyvana podía ver como su eterna contrincante combatía contra esa temible bestia perdiéndose en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

Apoyadas en una gruesa rama de un árbol dos personas y un enorme ave a lado de una observaban tranquilamente el cielo salpicado de estrellas.

\- Lo siento, no traje nada para esa herida.

\- En realidad no duele muc-ahhh! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

\- ¿Dijiste que no dolía verdad? Si me hubiera tardado más te habría traído un ataúd.

Shyvana no dijo nada esta vez, ella tenía razón, si no hubiera sido tan impulsiva nada de esto habría pasado. Intento darle gracias, aunque su rostro reflejaba un poco de molestia.

\- Lo amas… ¿verdad? – dijo Quinn observando el horizonte.

Aunque la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no pensó mucho acerca de decirle o no, deseaba ser sincera con ella demostrando gratitud.

\- Con todo mi corazón…

Al escuchar esto Quinn dio un ligero suspiro seguido de una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Descuidados y sentimentales… creo que harían una hermosa pareja…

\- Crei que tu-

\- También lo amo con toda mi alma – respondió nostálgicamente –al principio no lo entendía, era extraño el acercarme, el hablarle… Hasta que un día puff, lo comprendí todo.

\- Jeje y te alejaste como una tonta.

\- Y vaya que lo fui. Sabes jamás en mi vida había huido de los problemas, pero cuando medité sobre él y yo… o sea ¡mira! Él es un príncipe, lleno de lujos y riquezas, rodeado por hermosas mujeres y sirvientes… y-y yo ¿que soy yo? Una… una…simple exploradora…

Shyvana estaba sorprendida por la sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras.

\- …Viniste hasta aquí tratando de ascender todo lo que pudiste.

\- Siempre quise ser lo mejor para él – Quinn empezó a hablar cada vez con más tristeza.

\- Vaya que me das ánimos mujer emplumada – hablo en un tono burlón Shyvana, intentaba alegrar a su compañera.

\- Al parecer mi charla motivacional funciona perfectamente – respondió de modo sarcástico la exploradora.

\- Si esa cosa me hubiera aplastado tendrías pase libre para estar con él.

\- Si esa cosa te hubiera aplastado el escenario con él seria otro.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿No te diste cuenta cómo te habla dragoncita? Eres la única persona a quien tutea. Y eso sí que es un logro. Hasta pienso que tendrías una oportunidad.

\- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! – grito Shyvana sin contener su voz.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- O- oye… - la dama dragón tenía un cabizbajo y hablo en un tímido tono – gracias por todo.

Quinn acepto sus agradecimientos con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Amigas? – dijo mientras extendía el brazo.

\- Amigas – respondió Shyvana sellando una nueva amistad.

\- Creo que deberíamos volver.

\- Pues vamos, llama a tu pajarraco.

\- Ese pajarraco que te salvo la vida tiene nombre…

En su trayecto a pie de vuelta al campamento encontraron una bufanda azul bastante conocida.

\- Oye creo que esto le pertenece a Garen.

\- Mira allá es una de sus hombreras

\- ¡Acá hay otro pedazo!

Ése pedazo termino siendo uno de sus guantes, pero tenía la peculiaridad de que en los dedos habían retazos de cabellera carmesí. Ante esto ambas compañeras dedujeron que había pasado.

\- ¡Katarina! – Gritaron al unísono ambas para luego concentrarse en seguir todas las pistas y llegar donde el desafortunado comandante que seguramente estaría luchando por su vida.

Las cosas empezaron a tornarse extrañas cuando en su trayecto se toparon con demasiadas prendas en muy buen estado, incluyendo algunas que por nada del mundo pertenecerían al comandante de la vanguardia intrépida, como ser una pequeña chaqueta negra, brazales con púas decorados en plata y también unos muy ajustados pantalones acompañados de una gran cantidad de cinturones y dagas.

\- … Y esto es?

\- ¡Suéltalo! ¡Es su ropa interior!

\- ¡Waaa!

Las pistas las acercaron hasta la laguna donde un fuerte sonido de chapoteo les advirtió que buscaran cobertura. Entre la espesura de un arbusto y enfocándose al origen del sonido pudieron distinguir dos figuras que bailaban en medio del lago.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma…

\- ¿Estás viendo lo que yo veo o son alucinaciones mías?

La luz de la luna adornaba mágicamente el agua en que danzaba la pareja de enamorados, sumergidos en los brazos del otro y sintiéndose entre sí sin nada de por medio.

\- Démosles privacidad… ya eh visto demasiado hoy… - dijo Quinn alejándose a hurtadillas del lugar.

Era una escena sumamente intima sin duda, pero no solo era impactante por eso, sino por el hecho de que los protagonistas de la danza luchaban en bandos distintos, peleaban por distintos principios y combatían por diferentes ciudades. El gran dilema de los amantes desafortunados.

Ambas se retiraron del lugar en silencio y se dispusieron a volver al campamento, arribaron al amanecer.

\- ¿Se lo dirás al príncipe?

\- ¿Sobre lo de Garen y Katarina? Nah, esperemos a ver cuánto tardará en darse cuenta.

\- Siendo como es él, creo que se enterará al próximo año.

\- Jaja muy cierto, amiga mía.

\- Veo que ambas se llevan muy bien – las saludo Xin Zhao – espero que todo se haya resuelto de manera pacífica. Aunque lo dudo viendo ese brazo.

\- S-si es una larga historia –dijo Shyvana mientras desviaba la mirada.

\- Vayamos dentro, me muero de hambre.

\- No pueden, todo está recogido, volvemos a la capital.

\- Como puedes hacerle esto a una dama Xin, ¡moriré de inanición!

\- Tu estomago tendrá que aguantar Quinn, al cruzar por el puente te desvías al norte.

\- Xin… - a Shyvana no le basto decir nada más pues con la mirada suplicante manifestó todo lo que tenía que expresar.

\- Él está en la tercera carreta, estable, pero aun no despierta.

No habían palabras para describir la enorme sonrisa que la dama dragón dio al enterarse y empujando a todo al que se topaba en su camino llego hacia la carreta descrita, él estaba recubierto con sábanas blancas, la mortal herida estaba cerrada aunque aún quedaban algunas manchas carmesíes alrededor. Y en efecto el príncipe aun no despertaba.

\- Déjeme ver ese brazo señorita – dijo el médico encargado tratando la fractura con mucho cuidado – esto tomará algún tiempo en sanar. Usted viajara aquí, no quiero que se arriesgue a la cabalgata.

Pasaron algunos minutos y cuando todo estuvo cargado el cuerno de partida sonó y todos los soldados retomaron la marcha hacia la ciudad.

Shyvana estaba acomodada a lado de su amado, con un brazo entablillado; disfrutaría ese viaje de vuelta sin duda. Un sonido y un virote clavados en la carreta destruyo su paz. Leyó el mensaje.

 _Te voy a extrañar escamas, no hago amigos con tanta facilidad. Por cierto cuida de que no haga ninguna locura, y si lo pierdes te prometo que me haré unas botas con tu piel_

La dama dragón no pudo evitar lanzar una risilla.

\- Veo que te estas divirtiendo.

\- ¡Majestad! ¿Cuándo despertó? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Una sonrisa angelical me pidió que despertara.

\- P-príncipe… q-que está diciendo?

Ante tal gesto de confianza Shyvana no pudo evitar cargarse de rubor y solo alcanzo a taparse el rostro con sus manos.

\- ¡Xin! ¿Garen volvió?

\- No majestad, pero es un hombre muy habilidoso, estoy seguro que volverá a la ciudad tarde o temprano.

\- Y vaya que lo es ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos a casa?

\- A este paso majestad… al anochecer.

\- Pues hagamos tiempo ¿Les eh contado alguna vez el por qué la familia Lightshield no usa escudos?...

Lejos muy lejos de la caravana que se dirigía a la ciudad, el comandante de la vanguardia intrépida buscaba como loco su armadura.

\- ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI ROPA!

* * *

La larga travesía de regreso a la ciudad fue bastante agotadora para todos. Shyvana solo pensaba en llegar a su habitación y arrojarse a su cama sin pensar en el mañana. Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a abrir, se dio cuenta que la chapa estaba trucada, alguien había entrado.

A esta sorpresa también se sumo una risilla muy irritable que conocía bien. Abrió la puerta fuertemente intentando asustarla.

\- ¡Lux te asus-

Pero todo fue al contrario.

\- Vaya... vaya... miren a quien tenemos aquí... - dijo Lux disimulando sorpresa mientras agitaba lentamente un libro algo chamuscado que tenía en sus manos - este pequeñin me dijo que su dueña lo trató muy mal...

El cuerpo de Shyvana se quedo totalmente congelado, ni las victimas de Cassiopeia se quedarían tan quietos.

\- "Esto no puede estar pasando" - dijo mentalmente, reconociendo al instante esa portada con finas letras de plata.

Al parecer el destino era muy perseverante al insistir que ella se quede con ese dichoso libro.

* * *

 **Bien, bien con este capitulo demuestro que no tengo tetrafobia (miedo al numero cuatro, lo digo por un fic que aun no termino T_T el cual solo llegué a completar solo hasta el cap 3) y tambien desmuestro lo dificil que fue para mi el completarlo. El capitulo es larguisimo y espero que no sea muy pesado de leer :S**

 **Buenas noticias ya estoy de vacaciones, asi que ya puedo ponerme a trabajar en algunas locas ideas que se me pasaron por la mente...**

 **(Autopublicidad) - esperen un fic de Lux (lo estoy trazando en mi cabeza) y tambien uno de Janna y otro de Talon :D**

 **Por cierto acá viene mi excusa por no publicar antes: me dieron un flechazo en la rodilla, bueno no un flechazo pero si sufri una lesion :S**

 **Oh si, y si alguien se quedó a leer esto deseo mandar un millon de agradecimientos a los que me siempre me dejan reviews, favs y follows LOS AMO!**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo Bye!**


	5. Haz volar su imaginación

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Riot Games._**

 ** _PD: Imaginenla antes del rework y con acento francés, ya saben a quien me refiero._**

" _ **Usa un atuendo que haga volar su imaginación"**_

 _Ya casi es tuyo y claro que no lo vas a dejar escapar. Solo se necesita un empujoncito más._

 _¿Y sabes cómo lo lograras?_

 _Dándole algo que jamás olvide._

 _No esperes la situación especial, créala y sorpréndelo u_ _sa_ _ndo_ _algo provocador, rebelde, único…_

 _No escondas tu belleza, que sepa que es lo que se pierde, y ten por seguro que caerá a tus pies en un santiamén._

 _Recuerda:_

 _Que esa imagen tuya…_

\- …nunca salga de su cabeza.

Terminados de leer estos cortos párrafos Lux cerro el libro para luego dar una burlona sonrisa a la petrificada dueña del mismo.

\- Oh Shyv, no sabía que te gustaran este tipo de lecturas ¿Tenían algo malo los libros que te preste?

No hubo respuesta, pero sí que hubo unos ligeros temblores nerviosos en su cuerpo.

\- ¿No vas a contestar? Pues vaya anfitriona estas ech-ah! – dijo Lux mientras esquivaba por pocos centímetros a una enfurecida Shyvana.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo ya! – grito la dama dragón mientras de nuevo, saltaba furtivamente hacia su compañera de risa tan irritable. Pero fue detenida en ese mismo instante por su hechizo de inmovilización manteniéndola paralizada, aferrándola al piso e interrumpiendo por una fracción de segundo su transformación – ¡Es mío! ¡Es mío! ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?! ¡Devuélvemelo ahora!

\- ¡Dioses! ¡Que comportamiento! – respondió la hechicera mientras se recuperaba del susto y luego se arreglaba el cabello – por un segundo creí que hirias a comerme.

\- ¡Responde! ¡Como lo conseguiste!

\- ¡Deberías tomar clases del manejo de la ira! – grito Lux para luego suspirar algo aliviada de detener la metamorfosis de Shyvana justo a tiempo; luego levanto el texto mirándolo con algo de molestia.

\- Pues si tanto deseas saber, ayer, tu amiguito me golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando… emm- se interrumpió a si misma - _ensayaba_ … si… mientras ensayaba en el patio.

¿Ayer? Recordó que se había desecho del texto hace casi dos semanas, pero dejo de lado esta duda para contraatacar.

\- Usabas ese tonto uniforme y la peluca de nuevo ¿verdad?

\- ¡No es un tonto uniforme! ¡Es un símbolo de nobleza y justicia!

\- Si claro, nadie en su sano juicio vestiría tanto rosa en su vida.

\- ¡Como vista yo, no te concierne! ¡Además habría acabado mi entrada si no fuera por tu tonto libro! – grito Lux mientras le mostraba de cerca el texto.

Shyvana pudo ver con todo detalle el chamuscado libro, pero también distinguió algún que otro orificio que recordó, ella no le había hecho; desvió la mirada de él un tanto avergonzada.

\- ¿…como supiste que era mío?

\- Deducirlo es tan simple que hasta un niño lo adivinaría. ¿Dime a quien se le ocurre quemar sus cosas cuando está enojada? Solo tienes dos opciones: tú o Annie. Y ella aun no es lo suficientemente grande para comprar cosas así.

La dama-dragón, intento defenderse.

\- P-ero aun no sabes quién es e-

\- Es Jarvan ¿cierto? – se anticipó de manera indiferente la dama luminosa. Shyvana se quedó paralizada otra vez. Aún más de lo que podía hacer el hechizo de inmovilización.

\- … ¿Tan obvia soy? – dijo cabizbaja y resignada frente a lo que su compañera de batalla le dijo.

\- No se necesita ser alguien tan inteligente como yo para darse cuenta jijiji– respondió ególatramente la rubia con esa risa suya tan quisquillosa la cuál detuvo inmediatamente cuando vio que la tristeza de su compañera ya no era gracioso.

\- Shyv – Ejem – Si prometes no matarme, voy a deshacer el hechizo.

Ella asintió aún cabizbaja; al disiparse el conjuro cayó de manera leve sobre sus rodillas. Luego la dama luminosa se puso en la misma posición frente a ella.

\- Oye Shyv, aunque no lo creas no vine solo a burlarme de ti – dijo Lux mientras dibujaba círculos con su dedo índice alrededor de la cubierta - Cuando encontré esto… y supe que era tuyo… me puse a pensar acerca de que al menos tu intentas dar un paso adelante en tu relación… jiji por más extraño que sea _éste_ método.

\- Mmm…

\- Quiero decir, tú tienes el valor de decirlo abiertamente, pero yo… aun no puedo.

\- Lux una relación con tu hermano no funcio-

\- ¡ESO ERA SOLO UNA OBSESION TEMPORAL! ¡YA LO SUPERÉ! ¿SI?

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

\- A lo que me refiero es-s- se interrumpió a si misma Lux al momento de frotar nerviosamente el texto – q-que yo… y-yo…emm…

La mirada confusa de Shyvana fue confundida por una de impaciencia por parte de Lux.

\- ¡Hay alguien que me gusta! – gritó al momento de soltar el texto para cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos mientras estaba de rodillas.

\- … aun no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto – reclamo en un leve tono la dama dragón.

\- Pensé, que si te ayudaba, yo tomaría algo de valor para hacer lo mismo.

\- No entiendo cómo podría funcionar.

\- ¿Vas a dejarme ayudar o no?

\- Ustedes los humanos son unos seres muy extraños…

\- Los 100% humanos querrás decir, mi dragoncita.

\- Deja de darme lecciones Lux – contesto en tono burlón.

\- Jijiji Creo que todo va a salir bien. Deberías estar orgullosa de contar con una chica tan _brillante_ como yo.

Una gran sonrisa acompañó a ambas frente a la frase tan ocurrente.

.

\- ¡Mal! ¡Mal! ¡Mal!

Grito una y otra vez la dama luminosa jalándose los cabellos y dando giros alrededor de la alfombra. Shyvana se encontraba sentada, de brazos cruzados y desviando la mirada, recibiendo de manera indiferente los regaños de su compañera.

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurre dormir en tu primera cita!

El rostro de Shyvana incremento el signo de molestia, esta vez inflando un poco las mejillas.

\- ¡Y luego lloraste! No sé si quiero escuchar lo que sigue…

\- Luego el tonto lo malentendió todo… - respondió la mujer dragón con un claro aire de tristeza – ahora piensa que estoy enamorada de otro noble.

\- Ummm ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- Hace casi dos semanas.

\- Esos mismos días lo noté un poco enfadado…

La habitación se llenó de silencio unos segundos mientras Lux continuaba dando vueltas alrededor de la alfombra.

-¿Y tu brazo?

\- Es… una larga historia.

\- ¡¿Cómo haces para meterte en tantos problemas?!

\- ¡No es mi culpa!

\- …tsh – dijo Lux chasqueando la lengua, luego empezó a desviarse del tema- ¿Y dónde está él ahora?

\- En las habitaciones reales, está muy mal herido…- respondió la dama dragón claramente afligida.

Lux no tuvo por qué preguntar más, la mirada de preocupación y culpa de su compañera era clara. Detuvo sus vueltas por la habitación de manera súbita y levanto la frente en claro signo de que se le había ocurrido una idea.

\- ¡Esto es perfecto! – exclamo en claro signo de que tenía algo en mente.

La temible mirada de furia de Shyvana no se hizo esperar.

\- Espera, espera. ES perfecto porque eso te da una gran oportunidad para acercarte.

\- ¿Cómo si se puede saber?

\- _Sé su enfermera personal…_ \- susurro audiblemente Lux con una macabra y pícara sonrisa.

* * *

.

Mentiría si dijera que nunca había estado en las habitaciones reales, la entrada solo estaba permitida a la familia gobernante y a sus sirvientes más cercanos, pero de alguna manera ella había logrado ingresar siendo solamente una guardia; excluyendo claro la ocasión en la que el sueño la venció y quedo dormitando en el lecho.

El ambiente era espacioso, por no decir gigantesco; cada sucesor lo adornaba a su gusto y, en este caso Jarvan lo había decorado de manera que cada armadura y lanza que haya usado tenía su propia repisa. El enorme lugar también contaba con una gran cantidad de cuadros y pinturas, estanterías de libros bastante llenas y un enorme mapa del continente de Valoran. A esto también se sumaba en gran portal de cristal hacia el balcón, las puertas hacia los vestidores y un pequeñísimo detalle el cual era de tener una mesita de ajedrez.

Podría decirse que Shyvana había pasado los mejores siete días de su vida.¿Quien no querría estar todo ese tiempo a lado de esa personita especial, cuidarlo cuando más lo necesitaba y atenderlo en todas sus necesidades?

En ese corto tiempo nuestra dama dragón, había cuidado de él cada segundo del día; arrebataba la charola con el desayuno a los sirvientes que se acercaban en la mañana, lo ayudaba a levantarse o a sentarse aun cuando el príncipe no lo necesitara y "curaba" la herida de vez en vez. Esto porque, al no tener ningún conocimiento medico desinfectaba la herida de una manera tan dolorosa que ningún hombre lo podría soportar.

Y aunque eso era tan doloroso como la mordida de la bestia que se lo produjo...

…Jarvan en ningún momento se quejó.

Aun cuando lo estuviera haciendo terriblemente mal, el príncipe nunca le pidió que se retirara, jamás rechazo su ayuda, ni tampoco la detuvo cuando ella se atrevió a darle de comer en la boca.

Y a pesar de que había derramado la comida por culpa de su tembloroso cuerpo sobre él un montón de veces…

…Jarvan en ningún momento se quejó.

Es más, para compensar tales tipos de cuidados a su persona, decidió compartir con ella el montón de lecturas que aún no había leído, contarle muchas cosas personales acerca de su vida y narrarle "entretenidamente" los _todos_ los sucesos acerca de la basta historia de la ciudad.

Y aunque las historias eran aburridas a más no poder…

…Shyvana en ningún momento se quejó.

¿Quién tenía el mérito de que esos hermosos siete días se hayan hecho realidad?

Todos podrían suponer que era la dama luminosa la de la idea pero ese día, no termino muy bien que digamos:

 _\- Sé su enfermera personal…_

 _Shyvana jamás se habría imaginado que el mencionar solo cuatro palabras le podrían causar un paro cardiaco. Por fortuna esto no paso, tan solo le produjo la ligera sensación de desmayo, pero se recuperó rápidamente ardiendo en rubor._

 _\- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?!_

 _\- Pero es una gran oportunidad, mira lo puedes atender en lo que sea, llevándole la comida, cargándolo, vistiéndolo e incluso podrías darle un baño compartido._

 _La idea era tan descabellada que podría funcionar. Y las últimas palabras dichas retumbaron en la mente de la dama dragón llenándola de vergüenza una por una._

 _\- Pero ese no es el plan completo. Mira, la parte mala del asunto es que tarde o temprano terminara recuperándose y ya no necesitará ayuda,_ _ **tienes**_ _que aclarar las cosas antes de ese momento llegue._

 _\- ¿Cómo podría?_

 _\- Ahí es donde entra la segundo parte del plan: la declaración de amor a la luz de las estrellas. Te vestiré tan bella que ni siquiera_ _tú padre podrá_ _reconocerte. Tengo un inigualable sentido de la moda, no por nada soy una de las chicas más populares de la ciudad jijiji._

 _A cada segundo todo el plan que Lux narraba se volvía más y más difuso en la mente de Shyvana. Esa cabeza suya hacía de una simple idea, un complejo sin fin de fantasías con diferentes inicios y diferentes finales. Y uno en específico casi le explota la cabeza cuando se imaginó que pasaría cuando él y ella aclararían las cosas:_

 _Estarían a solas en las habitaciones reales, ella vistiendo un atuendo que derretiría a cualquier hombre que la mirara, él, sorprendido de tan increíble declaración se quedaría anonadado y correspondería inmediatamente sus sentimientos arrebatándole un beso salvaje, para luego cargarla entre brazos y rodeándola de caricias la acercaría a su lecho para arrojarse sobre ella y…_

 _\- Runaterra a Shyvana ¡Hola! ¿Está ahí Shyvana?_

 _\- ¡NO AUN NO ESTOY MENTALMENTE PREPARADA! – gritó para inmediatamente taparse el rostro con sus manos._

 _\- ¿Que estás diciendo? Te preguntaba cuando iríamos a comprar el vestido._

 _En su regreso a la realidad la dama dragón apenas recuperaba a una velocidad estable los latidos de su corazón. Pero a su mente este final no dejaba de pasar una y otra vez._

 _Según ella_ _ **ese**_ _momento sería inevitable y cargada totalmente de rubor, empujo_ _y saco de su habitación_ _de modo nada cortes a su invitada_ _._

 _ **Ese**_ _momento no llegaría sino cuando todo se aclarara completamente y le revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos pero esta vez, no era el momento. Nada se debía acelerar ella lo haría a su debido tiempo._

En el transcurso de los días, hubo una mejora considerable en la salud del príncipe, la herida continuaba cerrando de buena manera y la llegada de la curandera traída de Jonia acelero aún más la recuperación, aunque a Shyvana nunca le agrado el cuerno en la cabeza que tenía Soraka.

Lastimosamente con esta gran mejora también vino la independencia, Jarvan poco a poco no necesitaba la ayuda de la dama dragón. Dentro de pocos días ambos volverían a su rutina y perderían la cercanía que juntaron rápidamente.

El _plan_ que menciono Lux reverbero en su mente, tal vez esta si era la ocasión de aclarar las cosas. Lo medito un millar de veces y al final llego a la conclusión de que en verdad ese era el momento oportuno.

Tomo la idea de su compañera y eligió como día de la declaración el viernes, porque precisamente ese día habría luna llena, debía de buscar algo que ponerse, además de su blusa de dormir celeste. También tendría que comprar su comida favorita. Preparar algún buen vino o tal vez escribir una nota. Era raro verla planear algo con tanto detalle, pero _esta_ era su última oportunidad y ya solo le quedaban dos días para completarlo.

.

Esa misma mañana de miércoles, Shyvana muy alegre se dispuso a acompañar a su príncipe pero, salió hecha una furia de las habitaciones reales al encontrar a Soraka frotando el pecho de su amado de una manera muy poco profesional.

Claro todo esto era un terrible mal entendido; Jarvan se había atragantado con la medicina y Soraka, tan buena médico que era empezó a golpearlo en el pecho desesperadamente. Expulsada la capsula se limitó a frotarlo por todos los daños que le había hecho con los puños. Pero nada de esto sirvió para reducir la furia de la dama dragón, que se encerró en los baños para maldecir a sus odiosas rivales. Aunque este no fuera el caso…

Era medio día y el comedor de los barracones estaba repleto a más no poder, pero no precisamente en las mesas, más bien los soldados rodeaban muy curiosos a cierta ex-diosa.

\- ¿En serio es de verdad?

\- …Si es de verdad.

\- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

\- Por enésima vez, ¡NO!

\- ¿Nos explicas otra vez porque tienes un cuerno en tu rostro?

\- fuuuuuuu…. – y así la Hija de las estrellas con toda la paciencia del mundo se dispuso a explicar una vez más el origen de sus miserias.

Shyvana la miraba bastante enojada mientras devoraba la pierna de pollo frito que había ordenado, refunfuñando de vez en cuando. Pero todo acabaría dentro de dos días. Solo dos días.

Todo el valor que reunió en la semana y ese día se esfumaron al llegar al mercado esa tarde. Si bien, la ciudad-estado de Demacia no competía con Piltover en su aspecto tecnológico ni en sofisticación, la Ciudad del Progreso tenía mucho que envidiar al sentido estético y de la moda. En Demacia, se combinaba de una manera increíble distintas disciplinas para elaborar majestuosas obras de arte.

La herrería iba de la mano con la sastrería y a la vez con la bisutería. Los diseñadores eran tan esmerados con sus trabajos que ajustaban cada atuendo a la necesidad, estatus social o elegancia. Por ejemplo, una reluciente armadura de gala, estaba elaborada de tal forma que si la llevaran a cualquier combate aguantaría los golpes sin problemas. Los atuendos ligeros también tenían lo suyo, decorados con los colores de la ciudad relucían al caminar y cubrían todas las partes vitales del cuerpo.

Pero era con los diseños para las damas donde estos atuendos se llevaban la palma, todos están de acuerdo con que los varones siempre elijen la armadura u atuendo más grande y majestuoso, en contraste a este estereotipo las damas de Demacia elegían un atuendo más ligero, ajustado y galante. Pero no todos en la ciudad llevaban armaduras, era claro que la manera civil de vestirse iba ligado a las novedades comerciales externas, también a la economía y a la moda.

También estaban los atuendos _únicos_ , esos que solo la pareja de esposos o amantes podía llegar a ver. Tan delicados y minúsculos que era difícil distinguirse a simple vista, y otros tan deliciosamente decorados que podían – literalmente – comerse.

Era una pena que Shyvana haya llegado a uno de esos locales por error…

Era lógico que escapara del lugar sin comprar nada y dejando una estela de fuego a su paso.

Se apoyó en un vitral para recuperar el aliento luego de tan ardua huida, aunque un hormigueo en el estómago le dijo que no sería la última vez que visitaría ese lugar. Se dio vuelta para ver si había causado algún destrozo, por fortuna no fue así, aunque si había quemado un poco el cinto del bolso que llevaba. Dio un golpeteo en él, sintiendo su contenido: El libro que tantos problemas le había causado antes seguía allí, ahora sin duda necesitaba su ayuda.

Cuando levanto la vista se percató del lugar en que estaba, una tienda de hermosos vestidos. Desde el vitral en que estaba apoyada se podían distinguir las galantes vestimentas modelados por maniquíes de madera; su imaginación la llevo a introducirse en uno de esos traje reemplazando a la pobre muñeca.

Dentro del lugar, los estantes lucían gran cantidad de prendas, pero la mayoría tenían un precio desorbitado. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre pagar cerca de 1400 monedas de oro por unos cuantos centímetros de tela?! ¡Si apenas cubría el torso y parte de las piernas!

Se desvió de la zona glamorosa a la zona de ofertas – tal vez en esta ocasión si funcionase alguna – Pero luego de ver que los precios no variaban mucho empezó a desanimarse.

Dio un último vistazo a la zona para luego retirarse pero una tarima algo escondida llamo su curiosidad, se acercó un poco y pudo comprobar como un peculiar maniquí vestía un hermoso vestido de color guindo obscuro, con delgados tirantes por los hombros degradados en negro ajustándose por la cintura para caer por los muslos terminando exquisito decorado en v invertida.

 _Provocador, rebelde, único…_

Luego de ver el precio con incredulidad – no por lo caro sino por lo económico que era – se dijo a sí misma no perder un minuto más y comprarlo enseguida. Pero cuando se dispuso a bajar el dichoso maniquí se topó con otras manos tocando también el vestido.

Miro a su antagonista para confundirse completamente al descubrir que era nada más y nada menos que La Gran Duelista. Ambas intercambiaron miradas serias y el ambiente se llenó de silencio.

\- Hola…

\- Hola…

En ningún momento ninguna de las dos soltó la prenda.

\- ¿Te importaría soltarlo? Voy a comprarlo en un momento – dijo Shyvana con determinación.

\- Suéltalo tu dragoncita, yo lo vi primero.

\- Ja! No me hagas reír, yo estuve aquí antes, y si crees que me lo vas a arrebatar estas muy equivocada.

Con el muñeco en el suelo ambas empezaron a forcejear por él.

\- ¡Te dije que lo sueltes! ¡Los dragones no tienen nada que hacer con cosas como estas!

\- ¡J-jamás!

Shyvana creyó que con su fuerza bastaría para quitarle el objeto pero lamento su equivocación cuando Fiora uso su fuerza contra ella misma para hacerla caer de lleno al suelo, la duelista uso este tiempo para quitar el vestido rápidamente para luego apersonarse a la caja. Pero Shyvana aprovecho su posición baja para hacer caer a su contrincante y ambas en el suelo jalaron de manera nada sutil al pobre vestido.  
Cuando la dama dragón sintió un pequeño desgarro al jalar la prenda lo soltó inmediatamente, su contrincante uso este descuido y se lo llevo directo a recepción.

\- Me llevo est-

Fiora no pudo continuar debido al terrible tacleo que sufrió, y entre los giros que dieron por el impacto llegaron rodando a la calle frente a la mirada del público. Debido a las vueltas y forcejeos el bolso que traía Shyvana dejo escapar a su compañero de penurias. Ahora el libro relucía su portada frente a las dos rivales que lo miraban sorprendidas y perplejas.

\- ¿C-como lo conseguiste? – trato de articular la duelista.

\- ¡E-es mío! ¡Lo compre hace tiempo! – respondió algo avergonzada la dama dragón.

\- Mientes, yo lo tenía en mis manos hace dos días hasta que lo arroj-

\- Hasta que…?

\- … lo arroj- dah! ¡Olvida lo último que dije! – grito Fiora para lanzarse esta vez a por el libro.

Shyvana no dejaría que ella tomase ese libro por nada del mundo. Así que la sujeto en pleno aire por la cintura haciéndola caer de lleno al suelo. La paciencia de la duelista se empezaba a agotar y en claro signo de molestia, desde el suelo pudo sacar su estoque y la blandió hacia el rostro de su contrincante.

El ataque no pudo completarse al ser inmovilizado justo en el momento en que la punta del arma rozo la mejilla derecha de Shyvana.

\- Tranquilas ya. ¿Acaso no podemos llevarnos bien por una vez en la vida?

Frente a la asustada mirada de las personas que presenciaban el incidente apareció a pasos rápidos la lanzadora de hechizos que congelo a ambas combatientes.

\- Justo lo que me faltaba, ahora llega la niña arrogante ¿Podrías deshacer el hechizo? Intentaba matar a alguien.

Fiora miro bastante enojada a Lux, y ella correspondió de la misma manera para después lanzar un triste suspiro. Dio tres pasos y alzo el polvoriento libro causante de tantos problemas.

\- Todo este embrollo es por culpa de esto ¿cierto?

\- ¡Ese libro es mío! ¡Lo encontré hace días, es mío! – reclamo Fiora.

\- Lo siento Shyv, si dice que es suyo no puedo hacer nada… - dijo con aire de tristeza Lux mientras colocaba el texto en una bolsa de papel que extrajo de su mochila.

El hechizo de inmovilización se disipo y cual rayo, Fiora se recuperó del suelo y le arrebato de manera totalmente descortés la bolsa de las manos a Lux.

\- No pienses que esto arregla entre nosotros chiquilla – dijo aun molesta Fiora quitándose el polvo de la ropa – dejare esto así por hoy, pero si se atreven a verse conmigo otra vez no seré tan piadosa.

Luego la duelista desapareció entre la gente que poco a poco volvía a sus actividades. Sin duda parecía que ella hubiera ganado ese encuentro.

\- ¡Lux porqu-¡

\- Ah ah, no hables – la callo la hechicera tapándole los labios con su dedo índice – ¿buscabas esto?

A esta voz la dama luminosa saco de su mochila el _verdadero_ libro y lo puso en las manos de su compañera que la miraba con total confusión.

\- Pero si yo vi…

\- Se le dice _ilusión_ Shyv – todos los aprendices de mago lo dominan, respondió con una gran sonrisa.

La dama dragón al no tener modo de agradecer solo la abrazo con fuerza alzándola ligeramente del suelo.

.

El calor de la ciudad era totalmente palpable a esa hora de la tarde, y la heladería en la que se encontraban debería estar repleto, pero el local del frente había empezado desde hoy con las ofertas de dos por uno solo los días miércoles, y esta estrategia de marketing funcionaba muy bien para el local… aunque no muy bien para los usuarios que debían esperar casi una hora por su dichoso helado. Pero no les importo ¡Era una oferta!

\- Jijiji, aun no me puedo creer que se lo creyera.

\- Jeje, por cierto ¿Qué libro le diste?

Lux palideció ante esta pregunta y de manera entrecortada contesto:

\- D-digamos que solo es una novela… - rápidamente cambió de tema - ahora cuéntame ¿por que esa loca quería matarte?

\- ¿Acaso necesita algún motivo además de éste? - dijo señalando el texto, posado sobre la mesa.

\- Jijiji en serio eso sólo te trae problemas. ¿Por que crees que te lo quería quitar?

\- Quería que me lo dijeras tú, señorita prodigio.

\- Anda Shyv estoy muy cansada para deducirlo.

\- Bueno, no soy una detective como Caitlyn, pero estoy segura de que tú no fuiste la primera en encontrar el libro.

\- Estas diciendo que ella también...!

Shyvana asintió con orgullo.

\- Jo jo no imagino quien será su galán.

\- Créeme, yo no quiero imaginarlo.

A esta afirmación ambas rieron sin contenerse.

\- Emmm Lux quería agradecerte otra vez por lo del-

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada Shyv, te dije que te ayudaría y eso voy a hacer.

\- ¡Pero el vestido fue demasiado caro!

\- Pff ese precio no es nada, ni te imaginas cuánto cuesta un solo pedazo de la armadura de mi hermano. A mis padres casi les da un infarto cuando se enteraron de que la perdió en la última escaramuza.

\- Je… je… je… sí creo que ya lo imagino… - respondió nerviosa Shyvana al recordar en como dejaron a Garen sin su preciada armadura; ese día olvidaron dejarla junto a la laguna o al menos en los restos del campamento.

\- Solo quiero una cosa a cambio – dijo Lux para lanzar una misteriosa mirada a la dama dragón.

Shyvana solamente trago saliva intentando mantenerse serena frente a la extraña propuesta que haría su compañera.

\- ¡Déjame maquillarte! ¡Anda di que sí!

No era nada del otro mundo, y era una solicitud un tanto extraña. Así que por estas razones Shyvana solo dio un sí de confirmación acompañada de una ligera sonrisa.

\- "Parece una niña…"

* * *

La noche del viernes llego sin mucha novedad, los planes formulados por Shyvana estaban yendo a la perfección, bueno, más bien decir que los planes arrebatados a Shyvana y reformulados de Lux si estaban dando sus frutos. Ella se había encargado de comprar el vino, pedir la comida del restaurante favorito de su majestad y también de encerrar a los sirvientes en los almacenes de escobas para que no interfirieran en ningún momento importante.

\- ¿Lo tienes Shyv? Repítemelo para estar segura.

\- Bien:

Paso 1: Lo llevo lentamente hacia el balcón y lo siento en la banca que me dijiste.

Paso 2: Le pido que espere un momento y entro velozmente a cambiarme con el vestido que compraste.

Paso 3: Recojo la bandeja y ves-vestida así s-salgo…

\- Bien vas bien…

\- L-luego cuando esté afuera y diga _esa_ frase, tú mandas la señal y salen los fuegos artificiales.

\- ¡Perfecto!

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes costearte todo esto?!

\- No te preocupes por el asunto económico ¡Ahora entra! – grito en voz baja Lux al empujarla por la puerta principal de las habitaciones reales. Dentro como era de esperar, estaba el príncipe Jarvan, acomodado en su lecho disfrutando de una lectura a la luz de una lámpara.

\- ¿Shyvana? ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto preocupado el príncipe levantándose de la cama y colocándose la bata.

\- N-no es nada majestad es solo… - su cuerpo empezó a llenarse de nerviosismo y la mirada de confusión del príncipe le dijo que tal vez ese no era un buen plan después de todo.

\- ¿Mmm?

En un repentino ataque de valor, lo tomo por los hombros para darle vuelta y empujarlo por la espalda hacia el balcón. Fuera, el templado aire nocturno recorrió ambos cuerpos.

\- No te muevas de aquí.

Dijo la dama dragón para volver dentro y salir cargando la mesita de mármol con mucho esfuerzo, sin duda subestimo el peso del objeto. Entro de nuevo esta vez sacando dos sillas y las acomodo frente a frente. Volvió a ingresar a la habitación y volvió con un pequeño candelabro; se giró buscando algún cerillo para encender la vela y al no encontrar nada, se llevó la palma a la frente. Cinco segundos luego dio un chasquido con los dedos e invoco una diminuta llama en su índice el cual uso para encender la vela…

Sin duda estaba muy nerviosa, y verla actuar de manera tan silenciosa y tímida tenía un aire cómico que él estaba disfrutando con una alegre expresión en el rostro.

Terminando de acomodar todo, Shyvana se dirigió hacia el príncipe para jalarlo del brazo con dirección a una de las sillas. En ningún momento se atrevió mirarlo a los ojos.

Tan silenciosa como en los últimos minutos volvió de nuevo dentro y se acercó a la puerta de los vestidores, ahí, luego de un gran suspiro para darse ánimos llevo sus manos a la manivela, pero antes de siquiera tocarla la puerta se abrió, una mano le presiono la muñeca y fue tragada dentro.

Jamás se imaginó que los vestidores fueran de una manera tan peculiar, la puerta daba directamente a unas largas escaleras de subida, Lux la arrastraba tirándola del brazo. Una vez arriba pudo distinguir la prenda que habían comprado el día miércoles sobre una silla y la charola con el pescado favorito de su majestad. En una pequeña plataforma, había un montón de suplementos de belleza y por ultimo un espejo de enormes proporciones frente al cual la dama luminosa posiciono a Shyvana.

-¿…Preparada para esto?

Respiro hondo con los ojos cerrados y luego contesto:

\- Lista.

Cinco minutos, solo le bastaron cinco minutos a Lux para convertir a Shyvana en una verdadera supermodelo.

Las típicas trenzas que utilizaba fueron reemplazadas por el cabello alaciado que caía por sus hombros, los guantes de combate desaparecieron y dejaron a su paso unas delicadas manos cuyas uñas estaban pintadas en un fino color violeta, también mencionar que envolvieron el enyesado del brazo izquierdo en tela negra (solo para contrastar). No se pudo hacer maravillas con el maquillaje por la piel escamada pero sí que se decoró de manera sutil el rostro de Shyvana resaltando sus ojos de color ámbar y con el último gran detalle que fue el vestido escogido, ella se veía simplemente majestuosa.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?

Shyvana no contesto, las pequeñas lágrimas de alegría no se contuvieron al observarse a sí misma en el espejo; y en un rápido movimiento tomo a su amiga en brazos dando vueltas por la habitación.

\- Gracias…

\- Oh Shyv no te pongas sentimental – dijo Lux limpiándole las mejillas – ahora… ¡Acabalo querida!

No basto ni una palabra más, Shyvana tomo la charola y empezó a bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras.

Esta sin duda sería una noche inolvidable….

…pero las cosas no siempre van como uno desea ¿Verdad?

En la tercera grada que bajaba, sintió como el desgarro que escucho en el momento de forcejeo con Fiora empezaba a expandirse poco a poco. Al girarse para verlo rozo con la pared y el vestido se enganchó en una pequeña clavija que sobresalía de manera muy oportuna.

Con un ligero movimiento de caderas intento deshacerse del agarre pero todo emporo cuando, con esta maniobra, perdió estabilidad con su pie izquierdo y empezó a rodar sin piedad por las gradas hasta llegar a la puerta, se estrelló en ésta abriéndola de golpe y saliendo despedida al suelo. Pero eso no era lo peor de todo…

En el momento en que la prenda se enganchó en la clavija corto una línea muy fina de tela por la cintura con el cual, al momento de rodar, empezó a expandirse y la envolvió completamente al llegar al suelo.

Ahora se encontraba atada completamente con su propia prenda la cual se había reducido de manera drástica dejando visible su ropa interior y mucho, mucho de su piel. ¿Qué más? Oh si, estaba repleta de comida.

\- "Porque a mi…" - se cuestionó golpeando angustiada su frente en el suelo.

¡¿Es que los dioses nunca le darían ni una oportunidad de que algo le saliera bien?!

\- Shyvana ¿ocurre algo? – grito desde fuera el príncipe.

\- "¡No ahora no!"

Las luces del lugar se apagaron súbitamente a excepción de la lamparita cerca a la cama del príncipe, luego escucho pisadas muy cerca de ella.

 _\- ¡¿Cómo haces para meterte en tantos problemas?!_ – grito en susurros Lux que intentaba desamarrar a su compañera. No tuvo el tiempo suficiente de hacer algo.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse desde el balcón.

\- ¿Shyvana?

\- ¡T-todo está en orden! S-solo salga fuera otra vez por favor.

Esta advertencia no sirvió de nada porque tan silencioso como fue ella esa misma noche, Jarvan se acercaba poco a poco hacia su voz. Lux no pudo hacer nada más y se fundió entre las sombras volviendo a los vestidores de manera sutil con un " _lo siento"_ solamente audible para la dama dragón.

El príncipe llego hasta ella, apenas podía distinguirse su silueta en la oscuridad. Shyvana solo quería desaparecer de la faz de Runaterra.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando él la tomo en sus brazos levantándola con tremenda delicadeza, paso a paso la guiaba lentamente hacia la enorme cama… - ¿ _te lastimaste?_ – se escuchó, pero ella no lo comprendió; cerró los ojos muy fuerte y su cuerpo se llenó de tensión que casi no pudo controlar.

La poso suavemente en el colchón, y luego regulo al más bajo volumen la llama de la lámpara; el ambiente se puso tenue y ligeramente obscuro. Si no hubiera sido por las gotas de caldo de pescado que recorría la recámara hasta su posición, Shyvana creería que esto era otro de sus sueños.

Se sintió sorprendida al sentir sobre sus hombros y rodeándola una fina tela de seda, era su bata. El príncipe la envolvió en ella para después, con una pequeña cuchilla que saco debajo de su almohada empezar a cortar los complejos nudos que Shyvana tenía sobre ella.

En toda su vida jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada, agradecía que las luces eran bajas y escondían completamente su rostro totalmente rojo. Pero la luz tenue no disimulaba su cuerpo tembloroso cuando la persona que tenía en frente rozaba accidentalmente su piel descubierta.

Cuando el príncipe hubo terminado su labor, ella rápidamente se abrazó a la bata envolviéndose en ella como si intentara desaparecer.

En su mente solo se escuchaba un sonoro – _"¡lo arruine!"_

\- Ya es muy tarde…

Dijo el con un aire bastante… ¿Nervioso? Continúo de la misma manera.

\- Es peligroso salir a esta hora… tal vez… tal vez… es mejor que te quedes…

Los ojos de Shyvana se abrieron de par en par, no pudo evitar elevar la mirada para chocar con las del sucesor del trono.

\- ¡C-claro tu dormirías donde estas! yo… yo... descansaré cerca de la chimenea, si, si descansare cerca de la chimenea – contesto el príncipe repitiendo involuntariamente lo último al tiempo que tomaba una sábana, una almohada e iba en la dirección indicada.

El tiempo paso.

Los silenciosos minutos que le tomo despertar estaban cargados de calma, paz y mucha incertidumbre.

¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? No le dio importancia.

La mente de Shyvana dio vueltas una y otra vez en los sucesos recientes. Ese extraño comportamiento no era propio de él. Siempre fue una persona seria con todos, temida y respetada. Pero al recordar fijamente entrevió que con ella no era así. Todas las penurias que había pasado con él, las veces que lucharon juntos antes, la manera en que la trataba continuamente…

 _¿No te diste cuenta cómo te habla dragoncita? Eres la única persona a quien tutea._

 _Es Jarvan ¿cierto? – ¿Tan obvia soy?_

 _No hagas que me preocupe tanto por ti..._

Las cosas poco a poco empezaron a tener sentido…

\- Tal vez el príncipe también esta… - sus deducciones fueron interrumpidas por un sonoro ronquido.

Se levantó para contemplar a su amado príncipe cerca de la chimenea, en una posición nada cómoda para un ser humano. Algo indecisa se puso en pie, el caldo de pescado se había secado pero aún tenía ese aroma tan característico, de puntillas se acercó sintiendo entre sus pies la aterciopelada alfombra y aun aferrada a su gigantesca prenda se detuvo frente a su durmiente roncador.

Lo acomodo de costado, con dirección al calor del fuego, luego lo tapo hasta los hombros con la sabana. Camino de nuevo a la enorme cama, se detuvo frente a ella al contemplar el montón de jirones y tiras en que se había convertido esa prenda tan especial que tenía puesta antes; aguanto el llanto por completo. Por un instante dudo si volver a lanzarse y dormir en el lecho que tenía frente a ella, pero le llamo la atención un pequeño papel posado sobre la mesita de noche. La tomo y pudo distinguir la letra del príncipe.

La hoja de papel cayó lentamente al suelo, mientras lo hacía fue empujado por el aire de una empedernida corredora. Caminó a pasos inseguros y temblorosos hasta tomar velocidad, se arrodillo frente a él con un nudo en la garganta intentando contener su voz, apenas pudo hacerlo.

Sin ninguna pisca de miedo ni nerviosismo, se adentró valerosamente dentro de la sabana, para aferrarse lo más que pudo a su espalda, derramando ligeras lágrimas de alegría.

\- _Gracias…_ \- dijo en un inaudible susurro.

Esa noche compartieron el calor del fuego, de la alfombra y de la sabana.

La pequeña nota tirada en el suelo, empujada por el viento del balcón se escondió debajo de un estante. Ya nadie volvería a leerlo.

.

 _Lamento haber arruinado la noche cortándolo como si fuera una tela más._

 _Estoy seguro que era muy especial. Lo siento mucho._

 _Solo tienes que pedirme lo que sea que desees y estará ahí en un santiamén._

 _Sé que nada será suficiente pero hare todo lo posible para volver a ver esa sonrisa tuya una vez más._

 _Siempre tuyo: Jarvan._

.

* * *

 **Casa Laurent.**

 _\- ¡Es porque te amo, estúpido! ¡Por qué te niegas a comprenderlo!_

 _\- La sociedad jamás lo aceptará Ish, somos…_

 _\- Sé lo que somos, pero eso no detendrá nuestro amor Jarre… ¡Huyamos!_

 _Y así lo hicieron. Embarcándose en una aventura que pondría a prueba su-_

\- ¿Un libro interesante, hermanita? – pregunto Ammdar en la espalda de Fiora interrumpiendo su lectura, haciéndola saltar por los aires.

\- ¿Q-que haces aquí?

\- El té está listo, deberías apresurarte a bajar o se enfriará.

\- Claro, claro. Hey, la próxima vez. ¡Toca la puerta!

El hermano mayor de la duelista no dijo ni una palabra mientras se retiraba. Fiora se repuso del susto, y alzo de nuevo el libro con el cual había sido engañada; abrió el texto adivinando donde dejo de leer.

… _para deslizar sus dedos salvajemente por su torso presionando sus manos contra él. Jarre negaba placenteramente una y otra vez los fieros roces que su amante le daba._

 _\- Ish! Ahí n-_

Fiora cerró de repente el libro cargada de vergüenza. No por haberse dignado a leer esa novela tan peculiar sobre un amor "juvenil", sino que estaba avergonzada por haberse saltado algunos capítulos de esa atrapante historia…

* * *

 **Sorry! se supone que estaba de vacaciones, pero recalco: _se supone . Que hice? pues trabajar en casa hasta que los huesos se rompieron en astillas por el castigo, hasta que el sudor de mi frente se reflejara cansinamente con los rayos del sol. hasta que..._**

 ** _Mejor no exagero, pero de que trabaje mucho el cuerpo, lo trabaje xD_**

 ** _Ya estoy mucho mejor de la rodilla wiiii, ya puedo seguir yendo a aventuras, a cazar dragones, pero ya no voy a tener excusas para llegar tarde a clase._**

 ** _Joo :(_**

 ** _Intentaré no retrasarme, y continuar con la aventura de la señorita dragon que tantas penurias pasa. (o mejor dicho le hago pasar) jeje_**

 ** _pero al parecer las cosas están yendo a buen ritmo no?_**

 ** _No digo mas, espero que les guste el capitulo y nos vemos en el mas alla! :D_**


	6. Ten un aura misteriosa

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Riot Games._**

 _ **"Ten un aura misteriosa"**_

 _Querida, una de las cosas que más atrae a un hombre es la aventura, el peligro, el misterio..._

 _Rodéate de lo mencionado y su curiosidad acerca de saber más de ti incrementará hasta los cielos. Huye de las preguntas, y solo crea más incógnitas en su cabeza._

 _Querrá desentrañar los secretos y enigmas que escondes y, aunque no tengas ni uno, el interés que tendrá en ti nunca desaparecerá._

 _P.D. Hay algunas cosas que se deben guardar en secreto. A ningún caballero le gustará que le digas que eres un zorro y que consumes almas para sobrevivir._

* * *

 _El hermoso cielo teñido de anaranjado adornaba los bellos jardines reales, bajo la sombra de un árbol la peculiar pareja de enamorados yacía abrazada afectuosamente viendo caer cada hoja arrebatada por el viento en una hermosa danza irregular._

 _Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, las palabras no eran necesarias. Un pequeño gesto basto para que el corazón de la dama dragón palpitara a más no poder; él tomo su mano y la acerco hacia si mismo para darle un leve contacto con sus labios. El sonrojo y felicidad transmitida por su rostro fueron evidentes, pero fue en ese instante en que noto un detalle que le helo la sangre._

 _Las garras de su mano, sus características escamas y el color_ _púrpura oscuro_ _que bañaba completamente su cuerpo habían sido reemplazadas por una tez blanca, una_ _blanca y_ _delicada piel humana._

 _Se levantó consternada de un salto, muy confundida; palpo desesperada sus manos, su rostro cambiado y el cabello carmesí que definitivamente no le pertenecía a ella._

 _\- Que…_

 _El mar de confusión que tuvo se incrementó más al darse cuenta que su amado no estaba en ninguna parte. El clima antes hermosamente decorado de naranja era ahora de un color rojo. Un sangriento color rojo que bañaba el firmamento._

 _El horizonte se cargó de ceniza, la ciudad entera empezó a emitir llamas desde todas direcciones en un horripilante escenario de fuego y llamas. Las casas, los hermosos decorados de la ciudad, los bellos jardines empezaron a arder en su totalidad mientras Shyvana solo podía observar el terrible paraje en total consternación._

 _Un rugido tan fuerte que la obligo a taparse los oídos llamo su atención. Un enorme dragón color esmeralda voló bastante cerca de ella empujándola levemente con el viento causado por sus aleteos; llegando casi a la superficie, éste, sin ninguna piedad aparente empezó a arrojar ardientes llamaradas quemando todo a su paso. Sea material o humano._

 _Perturbada por lo sucedido_ _no dudo ni un instante en iniciar su metamorfosis para dar caza a ese agresor, pero en el instante en que lo pensó, se dió cuenta que ya había adoptado su draconica forma y volaba a gran altura sobre la ciudad en fuego y cenizas._

 _En esos momentos no era dueña de sus movimientos, sentía una temible fuerza invisible atrayendola a una enorme montaña. No estaba sola y sintió un enorme miedo cuando a su alrededor observó decenas de miles de dragones cubriendo el cielo llenando el horizonte en oscuridad en un tenebroso escenario._

 _Su fuerza de voluntad no fue suficiente, y como si la montaña hubiera sentido su rebeldía empezó a hablar con una imponente voz._

 _\- No te resistas, ven conmigo. Obtendrás venganza... ¡OBTENDRÁS JUSTICIA!_

 _Y fue a esta voz en que despertó de esa horrible pesadilla._

 _._

Empapada en sudor y mientras se recuperaba de la respiración agitada, recordó donde estaba.

El fuego había desaparecido, los dragones no estaban ni habían existido, y su príncipe, su amado príncipe dormía apacible junto a ella, iluminado tenuemente por la luz emanada de la chimenea.

Su calma volvía poco a poco al saber que él estaba bien; observo su entorno, no habían llamas, enfoco la vista en sus manos para darse cuenta que su escamada piel purpura continuaba rodeándola. Pero al descubrir que solo su piel la cubría - además de las dos importantes prendas que no se lastimaron en su caída- y darse cuenta en la comprometedora posición en que estaba, su ser no pudo aguantar la vergüenza. Rápidamente se levantó de la alfombra y se cubrió con la bata que le había dado él hace horas ya. A cortos pasos se dirigió al balcón para que, fuera, el aire al menos aliviara su cabeza y disipara el calor que tenía en ella.

La tibia brisa de la ciudad la lleno por completo, refrescando su mente y sus pensamientos. La vista que tenía desde un lugar tan alto le transmitió tranquilidad. Demacia estaba a salvo.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a lo que había visto en esa perturbadora pesadilla, el deseo de supuesta justicia y una macabra venganza. Pero ¿Contra quién?

\- ¿Todo bien?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho esa voz que sonaba muy preocupada y se acercaba poco a poco a ella.

\- Sólo necesitaba aire fresco majestad.

Él se puso a lado de ella, ambos apoyados en el enorme barandal disfrutaron del silencio y de la vista urbana que pronto se iluminaria con el amanecer. De nuevo estas acciones la llevaron a recordar lo sucedido en su sueño, encontrando una curiosa similitud; sólo faltaba que él la tome de la mano... y aunque pareciera fantasía y su mente se negara a creerlo, si lo hizo.

Pero al mínimo contacto realizado, un repentino e increíble dolor atravesó su cuerpo, arrastrándose a través de su espina para terminar finalmente en su cabeza. Se tomó de la frente con ambas manos intentando calmar ese dolor y disipar aquello. La inquietante voz de la montaña repetía sin parar "Venganza".

Y cuando creyó que nunca terminaría las fuertes manos de su príncipe tomando su rostro la devolvieron a la realidad.

\- ¡¿Estás bien?!

Verlo tan preocupado, causó un efecto contrario en ella. Y dedujo para si misma que él la protegería, y ella a su vez lo cuidaría con su alma.

\- Si... estaré bien.

\- Me alegra oír eso... – respondió incrédulo y dudoso, pero aun así respiro más aliviado – ¡Mira arriba! Pide un deseo.

Al elevar la vista hacia el cielo nocturno se sorprendió a observar esa figura centelleante, fugaz y majestuosa cruzando las estrellas.

\- Majestad eso es un cometa, no una estrella fugaz - corrigió, intentando contener una sonrisa debido a la ingenuidad del príncipe.

\- Oh... ¿Eso quiere decir que le eh estado pidiendo deseos al astro equivocado todo el tiempo?

Ambos no pudieron contener su risa ante un chiste así. Pasados unos segundos y cuando las risas mermaron Shyvana se apoyó tímidamente en el hombro de Jarvan, luego y de manera muy discreta se aferró a su brazo haciendo contacto consigo misma y la bata que la cubría. Para esos momentos el sonrojo y la vergüenza que la invadió hace poco desapareció completamente.

Ambos disfrutaron de la vista de ese cometa hasta el amanecer...

* * *

Llego el día siguiente y esa mágica noche de matices confusos había terminado; era buena, por la cercanía que Shyvana logro para con el príncipe, y mala… por todo lo sucedido antes.

Mientras almorzaba en los barracones a medio día Shyvana se atoró con la pierna de pollo que estaba comiendo al recordar que la dama luminosa aún seguía encerrada en los vestidores; con una enorme culpa se dirigió con mucha cautela a liberar a su compañera de lucha. ¿Cómo la encontró? Pues en un estado de deshidratación casi total por esa mañana y medio día tan calurosos. Los muros de ladrillo y la alta posición de la edificación no ayudaron mucho a mantener el lugar bien ventilado, y por estas circunstancias la habitación era prácticamente un horno.

Para combatir el extenuante calor Lux se había desprendido de casi toda prenda que tenía y había improvisado un extraño ventilador con bastante chatarra que había encontrado cuyos detalles mostraban que eran trampas para ratones. Y sumado a todo esto incluso había redactado una carta, despidiéndose cariñosamente de sus padres, entregándole todos sus libros a su queridísima compañera de batallas y maldiciendo a su hermano por las bromas que le había jugado siendo niños con un _"¡Garen, te veré en el infierno!"._

.

\- Tu habitación es muy bonita, pero me sigue pareciendo muy grande para ti…

Silencio.

\- Emmm… ¿Ningún resentimiento por dejarte olvidada anoche? Te juro que no tenía idea de que él había cerrado la puerta.

Ni una respuesta.

\- Lux porf-

\- ¡Ya calla de una vez!

\- Solo intentaba disculparme…

Lux comía todas las paletas de helado que podía, estaba sentada en su cama, con una corta blusa de color amarillo y unos pantaloncillos cortos; mientras con un brazo ventilaba su cuerpo con un abanico con el otro comía todo lo que podía a regañadientes. Shyvana que se encontraba a su lado, no sabía cómo lidiar con tan penosa situación.

\- Y… cómo te fue? - preguntó Lux aún con exagerada molestia.

Shyvana sonrió levemente, el enojo de su compañera no pasaría de ese día.

\- Bien.

\- ¡¿Solo bien?!

\- …hay algunas cosas que una chica debe guardarse para si misma.

-¡No volví de la muerte para escuchar eso! – Inquirió Lux acomodándose frente a Shyvana – Ahora cuéntame lo que paso con todo lujo de detalles.

Shyvana logró contener su risa por el cambio repentino de humor de Lux, pero no por eso logro evitar que los vergonzosos recuerdos vinieran a su cabeza; fue tanto así que no pudo evitar contar demás mientras estaba distraída.

\- …fue ahí que me dormí.

\- Ajam…

\- Luego me levante y nos acostamos juntos cerca de la chimenea – susurro distraída.

Lux, que en ese momento comía una paleta de helado por poco que atraganta con el palito por la sorpresa con que recibió esta noticia. Luego de tres segundos, de arrojar el palito muy lejos y de recuperarse tomándose de la garganta resopló aun asombrada y ruborizada.

\- A-acas- acaso ustedes-?!

Algo dudosa Shyvana no comprendió a lo que se refería, pero luego del segundo del análisis, al fin se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba insinuar y terminó abriendo sus ojos como platos.

\- ¡N-No es lo que crees! ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada de lo que piensas!

\- Pues por tus ojeras parece que te divertiste toda la noche… - susurro de manera muy sugerente la dama luminosa.

\- Esto es porque casi no dormí, tuve una pesadilla. Cuando desperté hable con él en el balcón mientras veíamos el cometa.

\- ¡¿Pasó un cometa y no me lo dijiste?!

\- Emm si, ¿por?

\- ¡Esas cosas solo se ven una vez en la vida y me lo perdí!

Lux exageraba con los disimulados sollozos al tiempo que se arrojaba sobre el hombro de Shyvana.

\- ¿Si tanto deseas verlo porque no vas afuera y le das un vistazo con tus propios ojos?

A esta voz, la dama luminosa se levantó de golpe y miro con confusión a su compañera.

\- ¿Qué?

* * *

La enorme mesa táctica que se encontraba en medio del salón separaba a las cinco personas presentes a una distancia considerable, pero solo la más separada de ellos hablaba con gran autoridad… aunque desviado del tema para variar.

-… fue en ese momento cuando el Mariscal Allen Lionheart ordeno que los grados militares se usaran en las mangas y no en el cuello.

Jarvan dejo de hablar al ver que tres de sus escuchas se habían acomodado en posición de dormir en las sillas. Todos excepto Shyvana.

El príncipe aclaro su garganta para tomar la atención nuevamente; a esto los adormilados despertaron con ligera molestia y sorpresa recuperándose de manera veloz.

\- Lo siento – continuo – como dije antes, el cuervo llego esta tarde trayéndonos noticias de que nuestros aliados de Piltover tienen listas las armas experimentales que pedimos antes. Por eso, una pequeña comisión irá a saludar y a recibir estos implementos de la manera más cortes posible.

Él se puso de pie y quienes lo acompañaban hicieron lo mismo. Garen cruzo los brazos de manera orgullosa, con una victoriosa sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos cerrados con bastante calma estando seguro de que lo elegiría a él; cual espejo, Xin Zhao lo imitaba en el más mínimo detalle.

\- Lux.

Ella dio un paso al frente e hizo el saludo correspondiente a Jarvan frente a la incrédula mirada de su hermano.

\- Shyvana.

Con un paso nervioso ella repitió el actuar de su compañera. Y como sucedió antes con el Poder de Demacia, el Senescal lo imito completamente.

\- Confío en ustedes para esta misión. Saldrán al anochecer, preparen sus cosas y disfruten el viaje.

\- Si majestad – repitieron ambas al unísono para luego retirarse. Pero al momento de darse la vuelta Shyvana logro sentir la mano de su príncipe sobre su hombro.

\- Emm Shyvana… cuídate mucho…

Sin esconder su alegría, la dama dragón llevo su enyesado brazo hacia la mano de su príncipe tomándolo con delicadeza y acercándola hacia su rostro.

\- Siempre lo hago majestad…

Jarvan entendió el sarcasmo al momento que tocaba el yeso, y entre ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice… todo esto frente a la orgullosa mirada de Lux que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

.

\- Que bonita despedida se dieron.

\- …

\- ¿No me dirás nada Shyv? ¿Sabes que faltan tres días de viaje cierto?

El espacioso carruaje transportaba a ambas combatientes hacia su destino, la tenue luz de la luna entraba por los ventanales en cuyo marco se apoyaba Shyvana prestando nada de atención a la dama luminosa.

\- Shyv porque me ign- se molestó Lux al momento de acercarse a su compañera, pero al estar a su lado pudo comprender que toda su concentración se enfocaba en el cometa que increíblemente aún cruzaba el cielo.

\- Shyv…

\- A-Ah! Q-que paso?

\- Te distrajiste.

\- ¿Lo hice?

\- ¿Por qué tan enfocada en esa cosa?

Hubo una corta pausa mientras la dama dragón miraba a chica prodigio; Shyvana no pudo pensar en ningún tipo de respuesta.

\- Yo… no lo sé…

Lux cruzo de brazos y luego dejo salir un ligero suspiro apoyándose completamente en el espaldar del carruaje.

\- Ese cometa tiene algo raro; comúnmente tardan en cruzar una noche pero este ya está días allí arriba…

\- …

Estaba claro que desde días atrás la distracción de Shyvana iba en aumento, no terminaba de comer las piernas de pollo que siempre devoraba con entusiasmo, ni tampoco prestaba atención a las indicaciones de los superiores. Tal vez era porque sus pensamientos se mantenían en su príncipe, o podía ser que ideara mejores tácticas de vuelo, pero la verdad era que, a la mínima oportunidad, sus ojos se posaban en el cielo con dirección al astro que aun cruzaba el cielo.

Con una mirada preocupada Lux miro a quien tenia en frente y de una manera muy maternal le preguntó.

\- Shyv… si te ocurre algo cuenta conmigo ¿si?

La dama dragón miro a Lux con sorpresa, pero a regañadientes asintió con la cabeza…

.

Shyvana vivió los tres días más aburridos de toda su vida; tres días en que fue martirizada – por no decir torturada – con las tontas lecciones de ciencia, filosofía y astronomía que Lux no dejaba de mencionar. A momentos dados, éste monologo científico era reemplazado por juegos infantiles que se realizaban en viajes largos. Era de saberse que jugar "Veo - veo" con únicas tres variables en los que se incluían _árbol_ , _roca y césped_ ,carcomía la paciencia de Shyvana a mas no poder.

Pensó en escapar e irse volando un montón de veces, pero debía mantenerse fiel a su misión por _él_. Por fortuna sus molestias terminaban a cada anochecer, justamente en el momento en que Lux dormía plácidamente a veces sobre ella o acomodada en el amplio sillón transformable. La tercera noche, cerca de media noche decidió subir al techo del carruaje a admirar el cielo nocturno y al astro que la tenía conquistada que apenas ya se podía contemplar muy al sur. Las voces habían parado hace días, pero su hipnotismo por la fulgurante figura no.

La brisa nocturna, el sonido de la otra carreta que la acompañaba y la luz tenue del mar salpicado de estrellas relajaron y despejaron su mente. Retomo pensamientos antiguos y nuevos, lo observo a él entre las constelaciones y repaso todo lo vivido. Muchas cosas salieron mal en las semanas en que obtuvo su guía amorosa, pensó que tal vez era tiempo de deshacerse de él e intentar devolverlo...

Desecho la idea agitando la cabeza lentamente; soltó una leve risilla al rememorar los diversos avances que tuvo con su amado príncipe todo este tiempo. Tal vez si estaba maldito, pero era una maldición peculiar donde solo los más avezados lograban triunfar. Si no lo hubiera tenido, estaría en aquella taberna, llenando el tonto formulario de Blitzcrank una y otra vez; nunca habría tenido el valor de hablar directamente con el futuro monarca de la ciudad, ni tampoco de atreverse a vestir algo por él…

Si… Sin duda habían pasado muchas cosas en esas semanas…

\- Oh… estas ahí…

Shyvana desvió su mirada a la voz proveniente de su lado izquierdo para encontrar el somnoliento rostro de Lux, ella se agarraba del techo de la carroza como podía, luego dio un impulso y subió para después acomodarse a lado de su compañera de viaje en total silencio.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?

\- Extrañaba mi almohada con escamas.

Con una risa burlona la dama dragón dio un ligero codazo a la rubia que recibió este golpe sonriente.

\- Pues déjeme decirle que sus ronquidos no son los más bonitos y bulliciosos que he escuchado señorita Crownguard.

Y esta vez fue Lux quien dio el codazo intercambiando ambas una ligera risilla.

\- ¿Querías tomar aire fresco?

\- La verdad era que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, debía calmar mi mente.

\- Creí que tendrías que quemar alguna cosa o algo así para relajarte.

\- ¡Hey, no soy un monstruo! – refunfuñó Shyvana apoyando su cuerpo sobre un codo.

\- Jijiji, hablando de dragones ¡Mira, ahí está la constelación Draco Urbalix! Los anteriores días no tuve la oportunidad de enseñártelo.

\- Lux, no quiero escu-

\- ¡Y mira! ¡Ahí esta Kannthoris! ¡Xphin! ¡Sharkat! ¡Pilum! ¡Habnar… – no alcanzo a terminar pues Lux se interrumpió levantándose pasmada.

\- ¿Lux?

\- Habnari no está… - movió sus parpados perpleja por su visión – Ni… ni Jandex… Perbus… Minn… ¿Shyvana… qué, qué crees que esté pasando?

La dama dragón no supo que responder, había notado la falta de estrellas antes, pero lo de ahora excedía toda imaginación. Todo lo que pudo hacer era transmitir una mirada interrogante a Lux,

.

\- Veo… veo… algo… café.

\- Una roca.

\- Seh…

\- Voy yo. Veo… veo… algo verde.

\- Un árbol Shyv.

\- Aha…

\- ¡Hmm! Veo… veo… algo plateado.

\- Una roc- ¿eh?

\- ¡Perdiste Shyv! Mira allá, es un edificio – grito Lux señalando el horizonte en donde apenas se podía distinguir un edificio bastante peculiar con forma de árbol.

\- Yo diría que es todo menos un edificio. ¿Cómo es que siquiera lo construyeron?

\- Te fijas en pequeñeces Shyv, además quienes levantaron esa cosa fueron las mentes más _brillantes_ de toda Runaterra.

Dentro del carruaje la dama luminosa levanto sus brazos y grito fuertemente:

\- ¡Admira en todo su esplendor a la Academia Yordle de Ciencia y Progreso!

Shyvana observo nuevamente esa ostentosa construcción, cuando Lux termino de hablar y justamente cuando un trozo salía despedido de uno de los pisos más altos acompañado de un fuerte sonido producto de una explosión.

\- Ah caray…

.

Fueron dos horas de completa incertidumbre el tiempo que les llevo llegar hasta la ciudad del progreso; no tuvieron ningún tipo de conflicto al entrar pero eso sí, el tráfico era terrible.

Shyvana nunca había visto un centro urbano tan diferente a lo que eran las típicas edificaciones de Demacia. Al ser un pueblo con alta esencia cultural, su arquitectura era tradicional en todo aspecto; Demacia siempre lucia cúpulas de cristal azulado que contrastaban con sus muros mármol y banderas rojas, terrazas elevadas sobre riscos o terrenos irregulares en medio de la ciudad combinados con hermosos jardines colgantes, majestuosos puentes entrelazados en una maraña tejida cuidadosamente entre si y también los inmensos espacios urbanos dedicados a la todos los ciudadanos.

En cambio Piltover sobrepasaba todo nivel de sofisticación jamás visto en otro lugar del continente. Cerca del 80% de las edificaciones sobrepasaban las cinco o seis plantas, cada construcción tenia acoplada unos delgados tubos y vistosos mecanismos siempre en movimiento cuya función no se especificaba en ninguna parte y que combinaba particularmente con el bronce, al igual que los faroles esparcidos simétricamente por todas las calles sin excepción. La ciudad parecía una maquina viviente en movimiento.

Sus calles estaban adoquinadas por completo haciendo así más fácil el tránsito de cualquier tipo de vehículo sin embargo las aceras y las sendas eran tan estrechas que apenas cabrían dos carruajes juntos. Algunos de los vehículos particulares eran tan excéntricos y peculiares que en ocasiones sobrepasaban la imaginación de ambas combatientes.

Un carruaje pequeño jalado por un caballo mecanizado, un carro que a cada metro que avanzaba lanzaba un enorme chorro de vapor por encima de él y otros incluso tenían un núcleo hextech sobresaliendo por su parte delantera lanzando rayos azulados a su alrededor. Pero lo más impresionante de todo eran los rieles que circundaban sobre sus cabezas diseñadas para transportar uno de sus más grandes avances: el tren aéreo.

Su asombro creció en gran medida al llegar al edificio más grande y visible de la ciudad, la Academia Yordle de Ciencia y Progreso, pero su trayecto fue interrumpido debido al cerco policial que había alrededor del mismo. Según les habían informado el cerco era para retirar los restos de escombros acumulados por el incidente horas atrás y que tardarían un buen tiempo en recoger todo.

Sus preocupaciones se disiparon al saber que el origen de dicho accidente no era un intento de robo, o algún ataque de venganza zaunita, sino era que el ala de investigación química había estallado por el descuido de uno de los maestros.

Así que para hacer tiempo y estirar las piernas luego de tan largo viaje decidieron probar algún manjar típico en una de esas vistosas cafeterías que vieron al llegar.

* * *

\- Perfecto, ahora escoge una carta.

\- Bien…

\- Ahora memorízala y vuelve a colocarla en el mazo.

\- Bien…

Jayce barajeo el mazo tal y como había visto hacerlo a Twisted Fate moviendo las manos y los dedos de manera hipnotizaste. La práctica le estaba haciendo bien, ya podía barajear las cartas a buen ritmo. Se detuvo velozmente y deslizo todas las cartas boca abajo en la mesa, levanto su dedo índice y de manera certera apunto a una carta sacándola y enseñándosela a Ezreal.

\- ¿Esta es tu carta? – pregunto confiado el Protector del Mañana.

\- Pues no.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Estoy seguro que lo hice bien esta vez!

\- ¿Oye viejo, ya vamos a pedir algo? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

\- ¡No, hasta que me salga bien! – grito sin titubear – ahora… ¡Escoge una carta!

Ezreal suspiro pesadamente, nunca más se dejaría engañar por Jayce al decir que él pagaba el almuerzo y el café.

La campanilla ubicada encima de la puerta sonó, advirtiendo a los que degustaban el almuerzo de la presencia de dos personas más en el local. Como era sabido nadie puso atención a quienes entraron, esto porque estaban acostumbrados ya a la ajetreada vida de la ciudad.

\- Te lo repito Shyv. En la Escuela Elemental de Magia en Demacia nunca pasaría eso. ¿Sabes que pienso? Creo que todos los avances que hacen en esta ciudad son mero producto de accidentes y…

Lux paro de hablar justo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que cierto muchacho de cabello rubio estaba en una de las mesas. La repentina interrupción y el congelamiento que tuvo el cuerpo de la dama luminosa no pasó desapercibida por Shyvana.

\- Lux… ¿pasa algo contigo?

No recibió ninguna respuesta.

\- ¡Lux! – elevo la voz, pero en el momento en que lo hizo fue tomada rápidamente de la muñeca y fue arrastrada a una mesa cercana; la chica prodigio la sentó con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con el menú a una velocidad que sorprendería al mismísimo maestro YI.

La rapidez con que sucedió todo fue claramente notorio para el explorador, quien a la vista de su compañero de lucha también se cubrió el rostro con su guantelete encantado.

\- Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma chico.

\- E-es es-s ¡ _ella_! ¡ _ELLA_! Jayce, de haber sabido que vendría a la ciudad al menos me habría cambiado de ropa.

\- No estas tan mal… Con unos golpecitos para quitarte el polvo estarás como nuevo.

\- …

\- Desde aquí veo que ella luce tan nerviosa como tú. ¿Por qué no te acercas a hablarle?

\- ¡¿Juegas conmigo viejo?!

\- Dirás que tienes veintitantos pero por tu comportamiento pareces un niño.

\- Jayce… ¡Es _ella_! ¡Que va a pensar de mi si me ve en estas fachas!

\- Si es tan maravillosa como me contaste, esto no le importará en absoluto chico.

\- …

\- Ve ya…

.

 **En la otra mesa**

\- ¡Como pude ser tan tonta para no darme cuenta que estamos el Piltover! – grito en susurros.

\- Me has aclarado eso durante todo el viaje Lux.

\- ¡Si, pero no pensé que llegaría a la ciudad hoy! Se supone que estaría en una expedición hasta el día de mañana… traería alguna reliquia para enviársela a su tío… luego iria a la Academia y…

\- ¿Eso te lo dijo él o lo estabas espiando?

\- ¡¿Me estás diciendo acosadora?!

\- Te conozco de mucho tiempo Lux, sé de lo que eres capaz – susurro Shyvana mirando de reojo a los héroes piltovianos.

\- Ja… ja… - rio sarcástica la prodigio – Entonces crees que soy una loca obsesionada compulsiva.

\- Dime entonces que eres – le siguió el juego Shyvana.

\- Soy una chica inteligente, capaz, heroína de su nación y que nunca huye de los problemas ni-

Lux se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar esa voz y sentir sobre su hombro un ligero roce de una mano.

\- Hola…

Presa del pánico apenas pudo girar su rostro, y cuando al fin lo logro sonrió nerviosamente a Ezreal intentando disimular el temblor de su cuerpo. En momentos como estos hubiera deseado aprender el hechizo de desaparición instantánea.

\- H-hola…

\- Es un gusto verte… je je je

\- Digo lo mismo… -je je je.

\- Emmm no sabía que vendrías a la ciudad.

\- Ni yo… -digo- ¿Porque no vendría? La ciudad es maravillosa y la Academia de ciencias es tan profesional y avanzada y… y…

\- Je je Claro que lo es… - sonrió Ezreal pasando involuntariamente la mano por su cuello, bastante nervioso continuo con una pregunta - ¿T-te gustaría… una visita guiada?

El sonrojo en el rostro de la dama luminosa era tan notorio que le faltaba poco para tener el rojo de una capa noxiana.

\- ¡No-! ¡Digo si-! ¡Digo…! No creo que pueda, tengo un deber que cumplir aun y me matarían si no lo cumplo…

\- Oh vamos Lux, creí que eras una chica rebelde que jamás huye de los problemas – dijo Shyvana apoyando su mentón en un brazo disfrutando con una sonrisa el actuar poco común de su compañera de luchas – ve, yo me encargo de lo todo demás.

\- Pero Shyv-

\- Ve… - resoplo – Ahora está a tu cargo, cuídala Ez, asegúrate de que no derrita con la luz a nadie.

\- Así se hará mi señora – dijo Ezreal al dar una reverencia, luego dedico una sonrisa a Lux y tomándola de la mano galantemente la levanto de su asiento - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Sip.

Ambos desaparecieron en una ráfaga luminosa, para luego aparecer fuera del lugar en un envoltorio de luz que se desvaneció en un parpadeo.

\- ¡Woo fue asombroso! ¡¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?!

\- Con gusto, sujétate fuerte.

Tal y como paso hace instantes ambos prodigios desaparecieron en otra ráfaga de luz.

Shyvana sonrió para sus adentros, estaba familiarizada con esos sentimientos y ver a ambos tan contentos el uno al otro le brindo esperanza. Y también sintió una extraña similitud con Lux…

\- _"¿En serio me comporto así junto al príncipe?"_ \- se decía a si misma observando por el ventanal – _si ambas actuamos así… no se quien está ayudando a quien…_

.

Mientras degustaba la tarta de chocolate que pidió momentos atrás, Shyvana observo las calles de la ciudad desde su posición. La gente caminaba apresuradamente, sin pausa siquiera para observar la tecnología que los rodeaba, ni siquiera tomando en cuenta los detalles de la intrincada arquitectura de la ciudad. Todos estaban concentrados en algún punto del espacio delante de ellos, otros portando extraños aparatos en sus cuerpos, y, en el caso de Jayce seguía concentrado en barajar las cartas una y otra vez para que le saliera el truco.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, ésta casi sale despedida por la tremenda fuerza con que fue golpeada por una mujer con un sombrero bastante peculiar que entraba colerizada al lugar.

\- ¡Cait! ¡Cait! Lo siento ¿Si?, además no creo que fuera para tanto – se disculpó VI siguiendo muy de cerca a la sheriff.

\- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! – repitió molesta Caitlyn - ¡ME BESASTE FRENTE A MIS PADRES!

\- Solo fue un besito inocente Cupcake, además, tenían que enterarse en algún momento.

\- ¡Me subiste a tus rodillas y lo hiciste! ¡Eso no es un besito inocente! – grito fastidiada - ¡Organice todo esto para que sea formal pero tenías que arruinarlo todo! ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar Cupcake!

\- No puedes estar mucho tiempo molesta conmigo Cupcake sabes que me am-ah! ¡Hey con la comida no se juega! – grito Vi cubriéndose de los "proyectiles" de pastel que Caitlyn le estaba arrojando.

\- ¡TU! ¡SIEMPRE! ¡ARRUINAS! ¡TODO! – gritaba una y otra vez la tiradora a su oponente que se iba acercando poco a poco - ¡Agh! ¡Suéltame cabeza dura!

\- Cait ya tranquilízate estás haciendo una escena… - susurro Vi al tomar sus brazos dejándola desprotegida; luego la apretó hacia sí misma abrazándola, seguidamente acerco sus labios muy cerca de su oído y en suaves palabras frente a sus pataleos empezó a hablar en voz apenas audible.

\- Si te mantienes calmada prometo recompensarte muy bien cuando lleguemos al departamento…

El berrinche se detuvo en ese instante y el gran sombrero cayó al suelo en el momento en que Caitlyn asintió escondiendo su rostro entre el uniforme de combate de su compañera.

\- Buena chica, esta vez te toca usar las esposas de peluche. Aunque si te portas bien dejo que saques el…

Fue en ese instante que Vi recién pudo notar el lugar en que estaban: una cafetería repleta de gente observándolas con ojos de pocos amigos. En especial cierto hombre obsesionado temporalmente con las cartas.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que nos linchen…

Jayce se levantó de la silla, recogió su abrigo – sin olvidar su mazo de naipes – y con una mirada que intimidaría los gestos metálicos del propio Viktor salió del local empujando a Vi descortésmente en el camino.

\- Creo que aún está molesto.

\- Gracias por aclarar lo obvio Cait, eres una gran detective.

\- Cállate – resoplo en una ligera sonrisa la oficial acercándose hacia una camarera – Mil disculpas. Creo que esto será lo suficiente para cubrir el pastel y todos los gastos.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir del lugar una voz de alto las paro en seco; Shyvana desde el fondo del local se había apoyado con ambos brazos en la mesa y con una mirada suplicante les pedía que no se fueran.

.

\- Y ese cabezota creyó que podía destruir los guantes con una espada. Pues yo le dije que podría arrancarle la coleta sin que se diera cuenta. Adivina quién está casi calvo ahora. ¡JA!

La anécdota causo lo que previo, una gran risotada entre las tres.

\- Pero basta de hablar de mis épicas hazañas ¿Qué te trae por estos lares Shyvi?

\- Me pregunto lo mismo.

\- Solo negocios… - respondió la dama dragón acomodándose misteriosamente el cabello.

\- Tal vez viniste por algo más de acción, Demacia es un pueblo muy pacifico, acá casi nos sobran los criminales.

\- Déjame adivinar… Traje de combate, pequeñas ojeras en los ojos; llegaste hace poco. Una chica que nunca sale de su ciudad… Debe ser porque eres una persona modesta y muy estricta para contigo misma. Por tanto también lo eres con tu deber. Así que saliste de la ciudad por una orden ¿No es así? Umm pero eso me lleva a preguntarme ¿Qué harías tú en un lugar tan aleatorio como este, pudiendo comer algo de los carruajes que te trajeron? Estabas acompañada… Tú no eres tan impulsiva… ¿Quieres que continúe?

\- Y-ya no por favor – pidió Shyvana reacomodando su cabello.

\- Así que solo negocios ¿eh? – rio burlonamente Vi.

\- Es una misión delicada. Debo volver a la Academia en un instante.

\- Je je. Claro no podemos retrasarte. Ahora dinos que deseabas preguntar.

Shyvana respiro hondo cerrando los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa recordando los tantos días que había pasado lejos de su ciudad, extrañaba el manantial en la Plaza Mayor, a los bufones en las ferias y el amanecer laureado de dorado a cada mañana; por ultimo dibujo con todo detalle el rostro de su príncipe; su fuerte mentón, sus rasposas mejillas siempre afeitadas y sus ojos penetrantes color esmeralda que siempre que la observaban la derretían por dentro. Cuando por fin pudo hablar preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo sucedió…?

Estaba claro que ambas oficiales no entendieron la pregunta a la primera, sin embargo y por la gran capacidad deductiva, Cait logro comprender a que se refería, lo dejo claro cuando sonrió y se froto la frente con una mano. Con la otra libre pudo tomar la palma de Vi, luego entrelazo sus dedos entre ellos sellándolos completamente. La Agente de Piltover no se opuso en ningún momento, solamente asintió mirando expectante a la sheriff mientras poco a poco lograba entender lo que Cait intentaba hacerle entender.

\- Simplemente… paso y ya… - declaro Vi sin apartar los ojos de la dueña de su corazón.

\- ¡¿Así de simple?!

\- Así de simple.

\- Sin obsequios, ni cenas, ni cambios de ropa ni-

\- Jajaja ¿De dónde sacas eso Shyvi?

\- Creí que el proceso para una relación amorosa era así.

\- Jajaja ¡Hey! No me digas que tú te enamo - ¡Auch!

\- Ya calla cabeza hueca – la silencio oportunamente Caitlyn con un coscorrón – Shyv, no hay formula, no hay pasos a seguir, ni tampoco un manual diseñado para toda situación posible. Simplemente… debes seguir tus instintos…

\- ¿Así que la dragona si puede hacerlo pero yo no? Eres muy injusta Cait.

\- Tus instintos ya han destruido suficientes muros y huesos inocentes en esta ciudad Vi.

\- Aham…

\- Déjate llevar por tus sentidos, tu intuición, tu propia naturaleza; si continuas así estoy segura que lograras conquistarlo – respondió animosamente Caitlyn para terminar de hablar guiñando un ojo.

* * *

La subida por el ascensor no le hizo nada bien. De acuerdo, gran parte de ella era un dragón, estaba bastante acostumbrada a las alturas y a cambios de presión repentinos, pero no de manera artificial ni en entornos donde ella no pudiera controlarlos; el suelo movedizo que saltaba ligeramente de su posición cada piso y el entorno cerrado del elevador le estaba causando un trauma claustrofóbico muy grave. Cuando ya no aguanto más se dispuso a romper el cristal que daba unas exquisitas vistas de la ciudad y salir volando de allí; por fortuna las puertas detrás de ella se abrieron de manera automática advirtiendo que había llegado al piso solicitado y haciendo pasar su terror a los espacios cerrados.

Escapo a pasos veloces del elevador caminando en dirección recta hacia la enorme mesa de caoba en la que estaba apoyada una diminuta secretaria. Shyvana nunca presto atención a su entorno, solo deseaba llegar al laboratorio indicado y salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Pero nada se puso sencillo para ella…

Las instrucciones para llegar al laboratorio del profesor Heimerdinger, que anoto la encargada, eran tan confusas y difusas que solo un yordle las podría entender. El pequeño minimapa parecía ilustrar más un laberinto que un centro de estudios. Shyvana giraba el pequeño papel, intentando vislumbrar qué camino tomar. Se rindió al ver que le estaba costando demasiado; bueno, lo único que le quedaba era preguntar a algún estudiante que pasara por allí.

Subió las escaleras recubiertas en alfombra de terciopelo, aunque a tropezones ya que eran algo diminutas. Al llegar una planta más arriba pudo entender el porqué del papel de indicaciones tan complejo. Había que admitirlo desde lejos se podía decir que el lugar era pequeño, pero por dentro lucia increíblemente amplio, y eso que solo era el salón principal. Alrededor de éste deberían existir decenas de aulas, pasillos, pasadizos, almacenes, balcones y ventanales bastante bien acomodadas para no desaprovechar ni un centímetro de espacio. El ahorro de ambientes no solo se limitaba en el entorno horizontal. Sino también en el vertical. Como si de un tronco hueco se tratase, el salón subía casi infinitamente hacia arriba, deslumbrando complejas escaleras, ascensores grandes y pequeños además de miles y miles de tubos y engranajes conectados entre sí.

Los estudiantes y maestros – que se distinguían por la enorme toga color verde oscuro –caminaban de un lado para otro, concentrados ya sea en conversaciones amistosas, lecturas al paso o ruegos por puntaje.

La dama dragón se sintió sorprendida por la cantidad de personas allí, aunque también un poco incomoda por ver a tantos pequeños seres peludos caminando o corriendo de aquí para allá. Por eso, se apresuró a dirigirse donde un yordle que parecía el encargado de los elevadores.

\- Disculpe, como puedo llegar al laboratorio del profesor Hey… Hieym… - trato de leer la nota tendiendo dificultad por la pronunciación del particular apellido.

\- Heimerdinger – la corto con molestia en peludo yordle – ahora debería estar en la sala de máquinas del piso 8; al llegar arriba ve por el pasillo 3B-004, gira a la derecha en dos esquinas y luego una vez a la izquierda. No entres a la primera puerta, el profesor Higgins no es muy tolerante con las interrupciones, ni tampoco a la segunda o la tercera ya que los practi…

\- "¡Ya deja de hablar bola de pelos, me confundes!" – grito mentalmente Shyvana, maldiciendo su mala memoria.

\- Gracias por la información, voy al piso 8 – dijo ella intentando evadir más indicaciones dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿En serio subirás las ocho plantas a pie? El ascensor ya está aquí, si quieres te puedo lle-

\- ¡No! Emm digo, será bueno… hacer ejercicio. Si, eso.

\- Como quieras, serás la primera en usarlas.

.

La dama dragón se tuvo que tragar el orgullo de no usar la maquinaria, y también tuvo que gastar mucha energía al subir esa cantidad de plantas; el error radicaba que en que cada planta consistía en otras tres sub plantas, dando un margen bastante amplio entre cada piso y por consecuente más escaleras. Disimulo no estar agotada en todo el trayecto, y también frente a la mirada de los ocupantes de los elevadores que ya habían recorrido por lo menos una docena de veces el lugar.

Llegando a su destino lanzo un pesado suspiro, aún más irritada por ese infernal lugar que no intentaba ayudarla. Preguntando varias veces a estudiantes – humanos – pudo por fin llegar a la susodicha sala de máquinas, entro con cuidado abriendo la puerta poco a poco, pero fue empujada hacia el suelo en ese instante por un fuerte sonido que parecía un trueno.

\- ¡Mas manganio!

\- ¡Mas manganio!

\- ¡Ya oyeron! ¡Más manganio!

\- ¡Mas manganio!

La cadena de gritos rebotó entre estudiantes y diminutos maestros – ataviados con guantes, lentes y delantales de cuero – llegando muy cerca de una esquina escondida donde un joven con un carrito cargado de barras deformes de color naranja y negro lo arrastraba a toda velocidad en dirección a la caldera de un enorme motor.

Los pistones del fondo emitieron un chirrido a un súbito movimiento que los acelero, algunos tubos de presión casi estallaron pero fueron liberados de su carga por oportunos movimientos de manivela de los encargados que corrían de aquí para allá, llevando notas, moviendo palancas y discutiendo o gritando entre sí. Pero esto no soluciono que la velocidad de los engranes y pistones aumente su velocidad gradualmente.

\- ¡Mas ilxium!

\- ¡Mas ilxium!

\- ¡Ya escucharon! ¡Más ilxium!

\- ¡Mas ilxium!

El proceso se repitió, el joven encargado de manejar el carrito esta vez llevaba una gran cantidad de metal azulado.

El arrojar dicho componente en el horno claramente era un error. Al momento de cerrar la puertilla y dejar que el metal se consuma, el motor se aceleró tanto que por poco se sale del edificio por tanta agitación, para luego apagarse completamente…

\- ¡Oh maldición! – se escuchó del yordle encargado que estaba acomodado en una cadena sostenida de una grúa que descendía – ¡Arreglen todo volveremos a iniciar!

Shyvana rápidamente se acercó a él.

\- Profesor Heymei – Heinme…

\- Heimerdinger – le corrigió – lo siento querida no soy él.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si me dijeron que estaría aquí.

\- Umm déjame pensar… no lo he visto en varios días, pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que está en el campo de pruebas del piso 14. Cuando llegues arriba-

\- Si si si si si como sea – se retiró molesta Shyvana encaminándose hacia la salida para ser empujada y caer al suelo nuevamente al ser impactada por la onda expansiva y el fuerte tronar de los motor resucitado.

\- ¡Se encendió!

\- ¡Se encendió!

\- ¡Ya oyeron! ¡Se encendió!

\- ¡Se encendió!

.

Refunfuño molesta por el destino del piso 14 pues llego totalmente exhausta y sin aliento. De todas formas esto no la detuvo de su objetivo, porque llegada arriba empezó a buscar al dichoso profesor.

Ese piso tenía un toque particular, los pasillos eran amplios y herméticamente cerrados por los lados derechos. Por el izquierdo un enorme cristal cubría un campo de tierra tan enorme, que abarcaba toda la planta y las suplantas superiores hasta un techo completamente metálico.

Una hipnotizaste luz roja empezó a parpadear por el pasillo… luego un conteo se escuchó por varios de los altavoces y, al finalizar una enorme explosión en medio del campo tiño el panorama en rojo desvaneciéndose en un humo gris. Shyvana no sintió para nada la detonación.

Segundos después unos pequeños yordles salían del centro del lugar en lo que parecía una especie de bunker enterrado bajo la tierra. La dama dragón al no ver a nadie más entre los pasillos, dedujo que esta vez el profesor que buscaba si se encontraba entre aquellos científicos. Corrió para alcanzarlos buscando alguna manera de entrar.

Luego de algunos segundos corriendo, Shyvana logro encontrar una curiosa puerta metálica que no tenía cerraduras; pensó que tal vez se abría empujándola pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que parecía que a la puerta le dolió e hizo valer su palabra.

\- Contraseña por favor.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso eres una puerta encantada? ¡Déjame entrar! – grito forcejeando por abrirla.

\- Contraseña por favor.

\- ¡Gahh! ¡Ábrete maldita chatarra inservible!

\- Acceso concedido.

Con pasos apresurados se dirigió hacia el centro del campo donde se encontraban los investigadores.

\- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Si ustedes! – grito con todas sus fuerzas - ¡Pequeñines!

Desde su distancia los yordles se giraron dando a entender que si la oyeron, pero extrañamente al verla, empezaron a agitar sus brazos sobresaltados elevando la voz, pero por la distancia y por su tono de voz, los gritos eran inaudibles para Shyvana.

\- Que están diciendo…

Desde su posición vio que los reducidos científicos se tomaban la cabeza, discutían entre sí y esculcaban sus bolsillos exasperados. Por fin uno de ellos saco de su guardapolvo un pequeño dispositivo rectangular.

\- ¡Quédate quieta! ¡Permanece en ese lugar! ¡No muevas ni una sola partícula de tu cuerpo! – se escuchó en el altavoz cuya voz reverbero en todo el lugar.

Shyvana no hizo caso por más que le dijeran que se detuviese, al contrario incremento su velocidad intentando alcanzarlos.

\- ¿¡Boba que haces!? ¡Deja de correr! ¡Es un campo minado!

Y fue gracias a eso que por fin asustada se detuvo de repente, no solo por la advertencia sino también porque en su última pisada se oyó un clic bastante perturbador.

\- Hay no puede ser… - suspiro frustrada frotando su frente con sus manos.

Por el altavoz se escucharon murmuros distantes de los científicos. Al fin se animaron a preguntar.

\- ¿Pisaste una no es así?

El silencio otorgo una clara afirmación.

\- Quédate ahí, intentaremos sacarte en un momento.

Los 3 yordles volvieron al bunker enterrado, luego de un momento sorpresivamente salieron del lugar, observando a Shyvana desde el cristal… Al parecer había una entrada subterránea desde el cual se entraba al campo de pruebas…

Los minutos pasaron casi interminablemente, a la dama dragón las piernas empezaban a dolerle por permanecer tanto tiempo parada, así que con cuidado de no mover su pierna derecha se acomodó sentada lo más que pudo en ese montón de tierra.

Paso tanto tiempo que le dio tiempo para leer todas las 61 reglas que existían y que estaban estampadas sobre el techo.

...

 _\- Se pide a todos los empleados y técnicos recoger todos los restos de bomba o metralla para evitar atascos en las máquinas de limpieza._

 _\- Las banderas rojas se encuentran a una distancia razonable, pero no garantizada de las bombas de acción retardada._

 _-_ _La institución no se hace responsable de la perdida de extremidades por descuidos del trabajador._

 _-_ _En caso de que esto suceda y si forma parte de algún seguro de salud, la institución solo pagará el 20% de un implante de reemplazo. Solo se compensaran extremidades, no tanto así otras partes del cuerpo._

 _-_ _Los trabajadores que sean afectados por el impacto de una bomba durante el proceso de pruebas, pueden pedir un día más de descanso al mes._

 _-_ _En las pruebas con bombas eléctricas y cargas Hextech, es obligatorio usar ropa interior y calcetines de hule._

 _-_ _Si el catedrático explota a mitad de la clase, el resto de los estudiantes no puede salir temprano…_

 _..._

Lastimosamente para ella y con el transcurrir del tiempo, pareció que la noticia de su desafortunada pisada se había expandido por todo el lugar. Por esa misma razón empezó a divisar como los ventanales se llenaban poco a poco de estudiantes, maestros, encargados de mantenimiento e incluso creyó haber divisado algún que otro comerciante de golosinas.

Por suerte para ella su humillación no se incrementó a más, porque en el instante en que ya estaba por rendirse una pequeña figura salió del bunker ataviado con lo que parecía una armadura de tela que lo hacía ver ridículamente robusto; con pasos cuidadosos se acercó a ella como si siguiera un camino invisible entre la tierra.

\- Tranquila señorita, voy a sacarla de ahí en menos de lo que se desestabiliza un átomo – dijo el yordle acomodándose en sus rodillas enfocando sus manos en la mina.

Y tenía razón, ese amable pequeñín desarmo esa bomba tan rápidamente que Shyvana apenas se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, además de eso la ayudo a levantarse y la guio cuidadosamente a lo largo de la salida, aunque se comportó un poco insoportable al no dejar de hablar cuando menciono que las pruebas con minas anti-fuego fueron un éxito.

Saliendo por la ruta subterránea, ambos fueron recibidos con aplausos y algunos minúsculos abrazos, festejando triunfantemente que el proyecto en el que trabajaban funcionaba a la perfección; lastimosamente Shyvana estaba perdiendo la paciencia por el tiempo perdido, de modo que se dispuso a encontrar al profesor que vino a buscar entre toda esa multitud.

Todos en la planta se ganaron la mirada asesina de la dama dragón al enterarse que en ese piso tampoco se encontraba el famoso inventor Heimerdinger, pero esta vez le aseguraron por sus vidas que él se encontraba en el último piso que era el observatorio.

.

Las agotadas piernas de Shyvana casi cayeron rendidas al subir ese último escalón; exhausta se apoyó en el barandal que encontró, y desde el cual podía ver una caída tremenda al salón principal muchos pisos abajo. Respiro profundamente enojada recobrando su aliento y dirigiéndose hacia unas grandes puertas de manera abiertas, escuchando pasos desde su distancia.

Había escuchado antes la palabra caos, pero esto era exagerado hasta para un diccionario. Papeles por doquier, restos de comida en el suelo y paredes, un montón de ceniza en el suelo con aroma a papiro quemado, líneas rúnicas escritas con aceite de maquina… y una vocecita irritante gritando y vociferando órdenes a seres invisibles desde una silla acoplada al enorme telescopio.

\- ¡Nila! ¡Quiero esos cálculos de derivación lumínica para este instante! ¡Baxton! ¿¡Ya terminaste la diagramación de dirección!? ¡Quiero las coordenadas de su caída ya! ¡Juni! ¿¡Donde estas mocoso!? ¡Aun no me trajiste el sándwich ni el café!

Al levantar una ceja bastante confundida fue tomada del hombro por una persona que le pidió silencio y la condujo por un pasillo escondido.

\- ¿Demacia verdad? – susurro cuidando que ninguna de sus palabras fuera escuchada fuera del pasillo.

\- Emm si me mandaron para recibir un -

\- Lo sé, lo sé, es por acá sígueme – dijo el encapuchado llevándola entre los pasajes del lugar con muy poca iluminación – Si te preguntas porque susurramos es porque el profesor está un poco… "desviado" de su materia.

\- Si ya… ya lo creo.

\- Ha estado así desde hace días y no ha parado de repetir órdenes ni sandeces acerca de ese maldito cometa. Nunca lo había visto así.

\- ¿Pero no fue él quien mando la noticia a Demacia?

\- En realidad fui yo; perdió la cordura esa tarde cuando hizo su "terrible descubrimiento" y nos llamó panda de inútiles y estirpe de una inteligencia sub-estándar.

\- Entonces los demás…

\- Juni, encargado del café, mucho gusto – dijo él acercándose a una pared, de ella jalo una cadena y una mesa de metal descendió frente a ellos, encima de ella un peculiar cofre blindado en color dorado y azul.

\- Toma. Dáselo únicamente al rey y a nadie más.

\- ¿Qué contiene?

\- No tengo ni idea.

\- Creí que estabas al tanto por trabajar en esto y enviar la carta.

\- El profesor me dio instrucciones de escribirla, ni uno de nosotros lo reviso. Vamos, te acompaño a la salida.

El misterioso cajón que portaba Shyvana era extremadamente ligero. ¿En serio cabrían ahí todas las armas experimentales que menciono?

\- … bomberos, mas carros de bomberos! ¡Esa es la solución! ¿¡No torpe que piensas!? Entonces más torretas. ¡Con más torretas potenciadas nos libraremos de ellos! ¡No! ¡No eso no funcionará! Se necesita algo para apagar el fuego. ¡Eso es! ¡Hidrantes voladores!

Juni cerraba la puerta y en el transcurso Shyvana pudo ver la silueta agotada de ambos investigadores.

No sintió prisa por bajar, sus pensamientos nublaban toda percepción del ambiente mientras su cuerpo tenía la tarea automática de llevarla hacia los elevadores.

No correspondió al saludo del encargado de las mismas, ni tampoco observo los gestos amistosos de los encargados del campo de pruebas y mucho menos se molestó en mirar a los mecánicos de la sala de motores con quienes cruzo en las ultimas escaleras.

Se preguntó miles de cosas en el transcurso de bajada en el elevador observando la ciudad iluminada por la luz entrante del atardecer.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con el mundo? ¿El astro había afectado a la cordura del profesor? ¿Pasaría con ella también?

Llego a la planta baja en total silencio, salió de las enormes puertas de manera similar recorriendo de manera inconsciente una calle más para llegar al carruaje de su ciudad.

Encontró al par de rubios sobre el vehículo que las había traído, ambos sentados admirando el atardecer con sonrisas que no se borraban de sus rostros acompañadas de las anécdotas que Ezreal había vivido en cada lugar que señalaba.

\- Y allí fue donde vi al duende que me dijo que quem-

\- ¡Shyv! ¡Ya llegaste!

Con la voz de su gran amiga, Shyvana al fin pudo despertar de su letargo, le tomo un par de segundos asimilar donde estaba pero disimulo rápidamente.

\- Hola chicos ¿Se divirtieron?

\- Los lugares a donde me llevo Ezreal fueron increíbles de ver.

\- Tener un guante encantado ayuda mucho Lux, si encuentro otro en Shurima, te lo daré como regalo de cumpleaños.

\- ¡Se oye genial!

A esta promesa de obsequio ambos terminaron mirándose hipnotizados, como si su cabellera dorada fuera a cambiar de color y ambos desearían no perder ese detalle de transición. Esto le dio tiempo a Shyvana de acomodar el cofre y a ella misma dentro del carruaje.

\- Lamento arruinar sus miradas muchachos pero tenemos que irnos.

\- Oh, es cierto – rompió el trance la dama luminosa – Ez, emmm p-promete que me visitaras para el festival del cazador, sé que falta mucho pero… me gustaría que estés allí.

\- Claro, si tú me lo pides no faltaré por más que el mundo se destruya – bromeo el explorador tomando una de las manos de Lux.

* * *

El sol se escondió por completo justo en el momento en que lograron salir de la ciudad. La despedida entre ambos prodigios nunca ceso ya que Ezreal se empeñaba en saltar de tejado en tejado para despedir interminablemente el carruaje en tierra, claro eso hasta que los edificios se terminaron y continuaron los talleres y granjas en el límite de la urbe donde todo eran terrenos abiertos.

Con la luna como acompañante, la dama dragón se dedicó a admirar el cielo nocturno. El profesor Heimerdinger era una de las mentes más brillantes de todo el mundo conocido y había sucumbido ante la locura por investigar un molesto astro. Perdió completamente el juicio hablando sobre fuego. Todo estaba tan relacionado con sus pesadillas que era escalofriante deducir una simple casualidad.

¿Se cumpliría su temible sueño? ¿Su amado príncipe desaparecería? ¿Qué le pasaría a su ciudad?

" _Confía en tus instintos"_ le había dicho la detective esa tarde. Éste era un rompecabezas que le costaba completar, y no sabía dónde siquiera comenzar. Le preguntaría a su compañera de viaje, pero lucia tan embobada mirando hacia la nada que prefirió no hacerlo.

\- Confía en tus instintos – se repitió, dándose valor para lo próximo que haría.

Sin pensarlo más, Shyvana abrió la puerta del carruaje y salió disparada hacia donde creía que era el sur.

\- ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita! ¿¡Donde va!? ¡Señorita!

Los gritos desesperados del cochero despertaron del trance a Lux.

\- ¡Shyv! ¿¡Que rayos haces!? ¡Vuelve al carruaje! – reprocho desde la ventana la hechicera.

\- ¡Lo siento Lux! ¡Debo entender algo antes de volver!

\- ¿¡Volver de dónde!? ¡Hey, Jarvan va a cortarme el cuello cuando se entere que no volví contigo! – Lux salió del carruaje totalmente decidida a parar a la dama dragón con su hechizo de parálisis.

\- ¡Lux! Escucha… Sé que… es algo repentino pero… lo presiento… sé que… yo... hay un problema que debo solucionar.

\- Entonces volvamos y solucionemoslo juntas.

\- Debo hacer esto sola… Lux por favor – pidió Shyvana con una mirada suplicante, al no recibir una respuesta inmediata por la mirada baja de Lux decidió darse vuelta y volver hacia su carrera; pero para sorpresa suya fue detenida con un hechizo…

Shyvana cerró los ojos derrotada, no podía competir contra la magia de Lux y su seguimiento para con las reglas era tan estricta como ella lo era con su labor. Los pasos se acercaron hacia su posición, supuso que los cocheros la cargarían de nuevo dentro del vehículo.

Fue una gran sorpresa para ella escuchar caer al suelo una pesada mochila la cual reconoció como suya, sumado el hecho de que en el momento en que vio el bolso el conjuro que la tenía aprisionada desapareció. Aun impresionada se giró para ver a Lux con una mirada que lograría intimidar al mismísimo Darius.

\- Él se va a preocupar muchísimo y… y yo también… - continuo mientras su voz se quebraba poco a poco – y también la cocinera y el guardia que siempre te mira y… ¿¡Shyv porque tienes que ir!?

\- Llámalo… intuición femenina.

\- Esa excusa no debería ser utilizada por ti.

\- Je je creo que no…

Lux se alzó en puntillas y abrazo a su compañera escamada a duras penas alcanzando su cuello.

\- Vuelve rápido… no quisiera recibir sus regaños sola.

\- Lo intentaré amiga mía.

A esta voz fue que Shyvana acomodo la mochila cruzada en sus hombros y corrió con dirección sur a toda velocidad.

Miro el yeso que cubría su brazo derecho mientras trotaba; con él, le había prometido a su príncipe que se cuidaría, rompió la promesa de volver a casa rápido pero cumpliría el cuidarse a sí misma.

En un fortuito movimiento, Shyvana tomo el yeso con su mano izquierda y lo arranco completamente hacia abajo. Movió su muñeca respirando la libertad que no tuvo con él hace tantas semanas y por último tomo el objeto acercándolo a su rostro imaginando un contacto con la mano del príncipe.

Arrojo el objeto lejos, lanzo su mochila al aire sosteniéndolo con los dientes y, con el ánimo repuesto, inicio su transformación tomando vuelo majestuosamente…

* * *

Fueron seis largos días en que no miro atrás en ningún momento, pues solo se detenía a comer. La velocidad que adquiría en su forma de dragón la ayudo mucho al cruzar un cuarto de continente, aunque en ocasiones en que sus brazos no daban más decidía ir a pie.

Su camino – al principio inseguro – se había rectificado gradualmente, todo lo que hacía era ir al sur y, en las ocasiones en las que se desviaba encontraba el destino correcto escuchando a su mente. A lo largo de su travesía había topado con sujetos y dilemas muy extraños, como personas que debían cruzar un rio con un solo bote y llevando como carga un zorro, una gallina y una bolsa de maíz. Otras personas en un pueblo cercano discutían sobre la maternidad de un niño, aduciendo que ambas eran la madre del bebé.

Fue una fortuna para ella encontrar a un cochero que le ofreció muy amablemente llevarla en su carreta una noche. El anciano no paraba de contar una y mil historias acerca de sus viajes alrededor del mundo, señalo de manera nada creíble como había participado entre las Campañas de Pacificación Bárbaras en Freljord, presumió que le había ganado en beber a un maestro cervecero del mismo sitio y también añadió que había vencido en luchas a un grandulón que siempre portaba una puerta como arma. Y no solo eso, sino que también dijo que había muerto una vez atrapado en una mina siendo revivido por una araña metálica.

El día siete de su viaje al fin pudo distinguir en el horizonte el tenebroso panorama de la montaña más alta y peligrosa del mundo. Targón…

Y conforme se fue acercando sus miedos poco a poco iban aumentando porque ese lugar era de la que provenía esa _voz._

Cuando apenas se podía ver nada desde el cielo gracias a la gran niebla que rodeaba la montaña, Shyvana decidió volar con cuidado y bajar gradualmente la altura por las fuertes ventiscas que la empujaban.

No comprendió lo que pasaba cuando de pronto y de la nada la niebla comenzó a disiparse alrededor de ella, y solo alrededor de ella.

Fue muy tarde la reacción de esquivar cuando desde el cielo despejado los brillantes y abrazantes rayos del sol la empezaron a empujar al suelo, bañándola completamente en un fulgurante y calcinante color dorado que no se detenía. Los intentos de escapar fueron vanos pues cada partícula de luz impedía su huida manteniéndola en ese círculo lumínico que sin parar, la mandaba al vacío y hacia su fin…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno solo queda decir que estan en todo el derecho de matarme nuevamente DISPAREN! - se pone una venda en los ojos, toma un cigarro y espera los disparos- PUM!**

 **Lo siento! mil, mil disculpas! me tarde meses, meses! y no hay excusa. u_u pero miren quien decidio aparecer y presentar un capitulo de casi diez mil palabras? xD He decidido completar este ciclo con un giro argumental que espero les guste. la segunda parte tendra... bueno mejor no hago spoilers.**

 **Navidad no termina (mi reloj esta retrasado por 2 horas) asi que como algo que podria considerarse un obsequio navideño he decidido entregarles esto mis queridísimos lectores. Mil gracias por leer, dejar comentarios, regalarme animos y alegria, en serio lo aprecio muchisimo! Muchas gracias y feliz navidad!**

 **Lopstur .- Lamento haberte hecho esperar taaaaaaaanto tiempo, pero he decidido desde el principio acabar la historia con otros capitulos mas. No importa si me lleva un millon de años. Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Sartharion-1996 .- No sabes cuando aprecio un comentario tuyo, muchas gracias por los animos y si, te doy toda la razon al decir que es una de las parejas mas romanticas de todo el juego.**

 **Bigotillo Atomico .- La seriedad y misterio que radica en Shyvana proviene desde sus mismos motivos del por que acepta bien el ir con Jarvan a su ciudad, en su mirada y su tragico pasado. Pero eso se soluciona con unas cuantas palabras "Esta enamorada". Jeje si, no podia imaginar hacer algo comico, por eso cambie un poquitin mucho su comportamiento. Pero Woo! si te gusto es por que algo esta haciendo bien no? Muchas gracias por los animos y no te preocupes, ya me decidi a terminar el fic no sin antes dar unos buenisimos y varios capítulos mas.**

 **Joseph94 .- Yey! me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este chap. Aca esta otro para tu deleite, agradecimientos varios por tu lectura y tu graaaaaan y majestuosa paciencia!**

 **H4z1el .- Ee! no creo que alcance a escribir los 1001 capítulos ya que, como vez, me tardo milenios en actualizar. xD pero... por que no intentarlo? Jaja emm queria explicar algo con respecto a esas 1001 formas. Segun la logica de Shyvana mientras mas capítulos se salte, mejores son los consejos que pueda tomar. O sea que ahora aproximadamente se salto cientos de pasos creyendo que los últimos son mejores.**

 **Agradezco su paciencia y su lectura, nos vemos cuando los cerdos vuelen!**

 **PD: Ya vieron el Universo LOL? Esta genial, tuve que rectificar algunas características de la ciudad para completar el capitulo.**


	7. Siembra la añoranza en él

**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games._**

* * *

 **"Siembra la añoranza en su corazón"**

 _Una de las claves para que él siempre piense en ti es:_

 _Alejarte._

 _Nop, hablo en serio, alejarse de la persona que mas amas es un golpe duro si, pero cuando suceda._

 _¡Él no dejara de verte en todas partes!_

 _En su café, en la canción que escucha al pasar por una plaza, rayos, hasta la gárgola del templo mas cercano le será parecido a ti._

 _\- Paréntesis -_

 _Hago un apartado para decirle a mis queridos ex-novios y sobrevivientes de mis besos que,_

 _¡Dejen de mandar sus malditas cartas! ¡Olvidenme, que ya no somos el uno para el otro!_

 _\- Fin-_

 _Ahora continuando lo que decía, es fundamental que no escapes mucho tiempo_ _,ya que el efecto podría..._

\- ¡Pantheon ya dámelo!

\- ... _tener consecuencias inversas a lo que dese-_

\- ¡Pantheon!

\- ¿Qué? Lo puedes leer más tarde.

\- ¡Ese libro es solo para mujeres!

\- Si ya terminaron de humillarme ¡¿Podrían dejar ya mis cosas?! – grito la dama dragón bastante molesta. Los grilletes y cadenas de petricita mantenían completamente inmovilizada a Shyvana que solo podía ver de lejos como la pareja de guerreros inspeccionaba su mochila, en la cual su compañera había colocado lo más esencial para un viaje largo. Sin olvidar su preciada guía amorosa…

\- Te devolveremos todo cuando lleguemos, mientras tanto deberi- oye!

\- ¡Por fin! – Grito Leona satisfecha de haberle logrado arrebatar el libro a Pantheon gracias a esa pequeña distracción.

\- No me digas que en serio crees en esas cosas. Además no creo que te sirva de mucho ¿Con quien lo usarías?

\- Con… - Leona se detuvo antes de mencionar algún nombre y miró fijamente a los ojos de Pantheon detrás del casco – con nadie… - susurro en voz baja mientras desviaba la mirada y reducía sus pasos.

\- Las mujeres son tan difíciles de entender… - dijo Pantheon adelantándose un poco.

Shyvana, que se mantenía encadenada a la solari intento alcanzar su libro sin éxito por el oportuno alzar de brazo de Leona.

\- Aún no… - susurro con melancolía – préstamelo solo un momento más…

La dama dragón no insistió más, desde lejos se notaba que el radiante amanecer necesitaba al menos un consejo, que extrañamente solo el texto podía brindarle ahora.

.

* * *

.

La Cámara del Sol era un lugar pequeño comparado a los enormes salones judiciales de Demacia, pero en este, al igual que en su ciudad, la aire de justicia se sentía por todas partes por mas gris que se tornara el lugar que solo era adornado por algún que otro estandarte que reflejaba el símbolo Solari.

De todos modos la seriedad que relucían los sabios y barbudos encapuchados, se rompía con el rostro tímido e nervioso que tenía Leona sentada en el enorme sillón del juez asumiendo esa función.

\- Has llegado desde muy lejos viajera – hablo un anciano - ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones en este lugar?

\- ¿Acaso destrucción? – hablo otro.

\- Si vienes a intentar declarar la guerra deberías saber que las tribus Rakkor y los Solari defenderán este monte con su vida y-

\- Basta… – silencio Leona – Shyvana, lamento esto, pero llegas en un muy mal momento…

La maestra Solari decía esto mientras tomaba ambas manos como si pidiera una disculpa para luego frotar su sien luciendo exhausta.

\- Hubo ataques muy seguidos desde hace días – continuo Pantheon cruzado de brazos – justo ahora muchas de las tribus en camino a la montaña se sienten muy inseguros debido a las repentinas apariciones de bestias de todo tipo…

\- Pero yo n-

\- Especialmente dragones…

El silencio inundo la sala y Shyvana no tenía ninguna manera de defenderse.

\- … En el poco tiempo que sobrevolé este lugar, no he lastimado ni he provocado a nadie.

\- Pero nadie asegura que no lo harás pronto – enfrentó Pantheon.

\- Sé perfectamente cómo controlar mis habilidades.

\- No lo entiendes…

\- ¿No entiendo qué? – pregunto exasperada a Leona.

\- Hemos sufrido ataques de esta envergadura antes pero ahora es diferente. Comúnmente las bestias atacan caravanas o carretas sin protección, pero en esta ocasión se adentran directamente en nuestros pueblos, y este tipo de arremetidas se ha multiplicado de manera increíble y no se detiene… – la jueza hizo una pausa – Al momento de intentar combatirlos en sus ojos podía ver rabia, enojo… frustración y locura… era… era… como si no fueran dueños de sus actos o algo o alguien les estuviera controlando.

La dama dragón escuchaba atenta y con miedo cada palabra mencionada por la maestra solari.

\- ¡Debe irse! – exclamo un anciano.

\- ¡Es un peligro! – grito otro.

\- ¡No podemos mantenerla aquí más tiempo!

\- Silencio por favor… Shyvana, sea lo que sea que este sucediendo podría afectarte a ti. Por esta razón… – dijo Leona desviando la mirada hacia Pantheon con ojos dudosos acerca de lo que debía hacer. Él asintió – …te quedarás con nosotros. Te mantendremos vigilada y cuando creamos oportuno y libre de esa, podrás irte.

\- No debes temer, las atenciones en este templo son adecuadas. Eirene te acompañará a las habitaciones de los sacerdotes.

Con el cabizbajo y cerrando los ojos derrotada, Shyvana accedió y acompaño a la joven sacerdotisa por los corredores. La revelación anulo y genero nuevas dudas en su mente, pero lo que mas le molestaba de todo era que Leona le había mentido. No se quedaría para evitar estragos, la mantendrían allí para estudiarla…

.

* * *

.

La brisa mañanera del monte Targón no podía ser más fría, ni siquiera en la temporada invernal de Demacia era así, agradeció las túnicas de lana que recibió y froto las sabanas del mismo material añorando su hogar.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba pensando en venir aquí?

Un simple capricho había tenido tan crudas consecuencias que ahora se mantenía por tiempo indefinido alejada de su casa, de sus compañeros, amigos y de su gran amor. Golpeo el colchón y aspiro rabiosa tratando de arrancarse la gruesa gargantilla que presionaba su cuello.

Su fuerza sobrehumana y su habilidad única de metamorfosis eran suprimidas por el odioso material del que estaba hecho. Petricita.

Un material poco común y rara vez encontrado en minas, usado para anular todo rastro de magia a su alrededor con bastante eficacia, utilizado comúnmente por la secta de Los Anuladores para eliminar cualquier rastro de magia restante de las guerras rúnicas.

¿Cómo era que los habitantes de Targón tenían un instrumento así? Shyvana dedujo que gracias a sus raíces supersticiosas y su ávida cautela de la hechicería habrían tenido que tener algo así para algún curioso invitado. Como ella.

Anudo con más fuerza los bordes de la túnica blanca que vestía y salió de su habitación cuando sintió su estómago quejarse por falta de alimento. Tenía que librarse lo más rápidamente posible de sus anfitriones para asegurar su llegada a la cima de la montaña y así aclarar todas sus dudas; pero en su mente no existía ningún plan.

Fuera, el ambiente tranquilo y extrañamente solitario contrastaba con el color ébano de los muros y la nieve de las montañas que rodeaban el monte. Por los pasillos de madera y piedra no existían adornos o muebles que denotaran riqueza, es más, parecían casi desiertos de mueblería excepto por asientos bien ubicados y algún que otro altar de piedra caliza.

\- "Al parecer lo que dicen acerca de su vida sencilla es cierto… Ummm ¿Dónde estará la cocina?"

Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar el constante chocar de metales, curiosa, se acercó hacia donde lo escucho encontrando a un joven guerrero entrenando fervientemente con el aspecto de la guerra.

\- Alza más el escudo, cuando lo elevas al nivel del hombro puedes girar y esquivar cualquier ataque.

Pantheon arremetió contra el adolecente intentando clavar su lanza en el hombro derecho. El joven contrajo el brazo y elevo el escudo deslizando la lanza fuera, luego, con un giro utilizo su propia lanza directamente hacia el muslo izquierdo de su maestro en un ataque mortal, pero él elevo la pierna y la punta del arma choco en la greba que lo cubría, el chico elevo la mirada para confrontar a su mentor, recibiendo un duro cabezazo con su yelmo cayendo después al suelo.

\- Aun es el enteramiento chico, los ataques de este tipo guárdatelos para los salvajes o para los muñecos de paja.

\- Si… maestro… – contesto el aprendiz frotándose el rostro.

\- Hazlo de nuevo, pero esta vez inténtalo con la espada.

El combate continuo pero Shyvana pasó de él, tenía mucha hambre. Al cruzar por el corredor y luego de algunos muros abiertos subió por unas escaleras de donde percibió el agradable aroma a té de yerbas. Asomándose por una puerta entro cautelosamente en la cocina, se acercó con rapidez a la mesa a intentar robar algunos panes y alguna taza, pero una voz la detuvo.

\- Tú también despiertas temprano ¿eh?

Shyvana dejó caer el pan que tenía en la boca y observo culpable a Leona, que abrazaba su preciado libro amoroso mientras miraba por el gran ventanal que daba una vista completa al patio, donde, maestro y estudiante entrenaban.

\- Lamento no haberte enviado nada de comer, creí que los demacianos eran bastante dormilones – rio dándose vuelta para mirarla – ¿Por qué no te quedas a desayunar? Hay bastante para ambas.

Shyvana masticaba con desconfianza los pedazos de pan y queso, continuamente subía la cabeza para observar a Leona que parecía bastante distraída leyendo su libro y bebiendo la bebida de hierbas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? – pregunto, con la boca llena.

\- Eso lo decidirá él – contesto Leona, casi de manera autoritaria.

\- Creí que tú eras la mandamás en este lugar… – susurro.

\- Lo soy, el solo es mi… mi… emm… consejero – agrego dudosa – Si, mi consejero.

La dama dragón guardo silencio, y observo como su captora actuaba nerviosa, una actitud que se repetía en ella y en otras personas que había conocido…

En su cabeza ideo maquiavélico plan que ejecutaria en el momento oportuno. Pero su concentración se veía interrumpida por el continuo apetito que solo se satisfacía con tres enormes platos de comida que solo podia recibir en los barracones de la ciudad.

\- ¿Vas a comerte ese pan?

\- Si.

\- Bien…

Shyvana aún tenía mucha hambre…

.

\- Y este es el lugar es conocido como El Atrio del Atardecer.

\- Que interesante… - susurro aburrida.

\- ¿Verdad que si? Es uno de mis lugares favoritos. Continuemos, te enseñare el Mirador y el reloj de Sol.

Shyvana había salido del tormentoso viaje explicativo de Lux para terminar llegando a otro aún más aburrido y fastidioso. El templo Solari era enorme claramente, pero estaba tan poco poblado y descuidado que muchas zonas estaban cubiertas por frondosa vegetación. Además, se sumaban las recamaras que estaban casi completamente vacías. Y donde rara vez encontraban a uno que otro sacerdote o anciano meditando. Era como estar en un museo; y Shyvana odiaba los museos.

Pero debía tragarse su ira y aguantar todo para quedar bien y mantener contenta a Leona. Claro, todo esto para ganarse su confianza y obtener cierta llave del objeto que tenía al cuello…

\- Hey mira. Desviémonos por aquí; todos le dicen el salón de la Voz. Pero a mí me gusta decirle el Patio de los Gritos jeje – dijo sonriente.

\- Esto es muy emocionante… - menciono con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

El lugar consistía en una serie de enormes pilares acomodados simétricamente. Todas bordeaban el límite del acantilado. Y aunque estuvieran agrietadas por todos los frentes, se mantenían verticalmente como si retaran las leyes de la naturaleza.

En el enlosado en patio estaban tres ancianos mirando el horizonte montañoso, cada uno sentado a gran distancia del otro, usando sus características túnicas blancas y rojas. Al parecer era una tarde de meditación y respiración, pues cada uno de ellos inhalaba lentamente y expulsaba el aire hacia la montaña, que se intercalaba a cada tres suspiros con uno más fuerte.

\- "Patio de los gritos… he?" – pensó la dama dragón sabiendo que Leona había exagerado bastante.

\- Mi señora.

\- Eirene, ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Podría pedir su ayuda en la habitación de los pergaminos? Hay algunas cosas muy pesadas que no puedo mover.

\- ¿Y Pantheon?

\- El… emmm bueno… esta "puliendo" sus armas otra ve-.

\- Shhh… - le silencio oportunamente – no frente a nuestra invitada… Jeje perdóname un momento Shyvana. Vuelvo en un parpadeo.

Ambas Solari escaparon del lugar dejándola sola. En su mente intentaba reproducir alguna canción de Demacia, pero lastimosamente todo se acallaba con el soplido del viento y de unos gritos no muy lejos de donde estaba sentada ella.

Curiosa, giro y vio a otro anciano mas muy cerca de un acantilado. Vociferando fuertes gritos hacia la montaña en un idioma inentendible.

\- ¡Strun Bah Qo!

Exclamo a la montaña.

\- ¡Yol Toor Shul!

Grito de nuevo con gran entonación. Y esa vez pudo observar como el aire que salía de su boca se convertía en fuego que se desvaneció en ese mismo instante.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! – se preguntó impresionada y poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Od Ha Viing!

Y con este nuevo grito sintió como poco a poco un impulso la empujaba en su dirección…

\- ¡Shyvana! ¡Me podrías ayudar un momento!

El corto trance en que estaba se detuvo en ese instante gracias a la oportuna intervención de Leona.

\- Si, y-ya ya voy.

Junto a la Solari, la dama dragón se atrevió a preguntar acerca de lo sucedido anteriormente.

\- Perdona mi intromisión pero ¿Quién era ese tipo? El del fondo.

\- Oh, disculpa al maestro Reman, puede ser un poco frustrante tratar con él a veces.

\- ¿Por esos gritos?

\- No, es porque no se entiende ni una sola palabra que dice.

\- ¿Y cómo lo aceptaron aquí?

\- Venia con el templo… – contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – Ven esto es lo que quiero que me ayudes a cargar.

Una larga tarde levantando tontas cajas con el signo de un ancla fue la que vivió.

Shyvana extraño sus habilidades, la vida corriente de un cargador era dura a mas no poder y no falto las ocasiones en las que tropezó por no poder con el peso que elevaba. ¿Cómo le hacían los humanos normales para sobrevivir así un día o para luchar con bestias más grandes que ellos?

Aunque también lidiaba con mantener fuertes los nudos que llevaba en su túnica, agradeciendo a su escamada piel que evitaba que se cayera al suelo en varias ocasiones, y guardando vistas solo presenciadas por su príncipe.

Despejo las anteriores preguntas presionándose a sí misma para cargar la penúltima caja de madera la cual era la más grande. Pero en el momento antes de levantarlo, sus manos fueron detenidas por las de Leona.

\- Este me lo pido yo – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

La dama dragón se vio rebajada a cargar la última cajita que era del tamaño de un tomate.

Ambas caminaban lentamente hacia el almacén subterráneo, cruzando innecesariamente por un largo pasillo de piedra que daba una clara vista hacia el patio de entrenamiento. Donde cierto Aspecto entrenaba con su pupilo.

Cuando estaban a punto de descender por las escaleras hacia el subsuelo, Shyvana creyo que era el momento de ejecutar su plan.

\- Emmm… Ya que me quedare un tiempo… ¿Podría… hacerte algunas preguntas?

\- Las que gustes.

\- Este es el templo…

\- Solari.

\- ¿Cuántas personas habitan el lugar?

\- Quince.

\- ¿Cenaremos algo rico esta noche?

\- Por supuesto.

\- ¿Cuántos años llevas enamorada de él?

\- Doce.

Shyvana esbozo una sonrisa pícara. En cambio Leona abría los ojos justo en el momento en que dejo caer la pesada caja al suelo.

\- P-p-p-p-erdón. ¿P-preguntaste cuantos años llevo como matriarca verdad? E-en realidad llevo nueve. Si nueve. El doce no sé – no sé de donde salió – yo solo… – ¡Ya Deja de mirarme así!

Gritaba intentando articular palabra y moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

\- Vaya, vaya. Doce… ese es un gran record.

\- ¡N-no sé de qué hablas! – grito Leona intentando levantar la caja bastante nerviosa.

\- Umm me pregunto que dira él al enterarse… ¡Hey Pantheon! ¡Tengo noticias para t-! – no pudo terminar su oración pues su boca fue cerrada por las fuertes manos de Leona y luego ella la estampo en una columna cercana escondiéndolas de la vista del Aspecto de la Guerra.

\- ¿¡Q-que c-crees que haces!?

\- Solo le doy las buenas noticias – contesto Shyvana saboreando lo que alguna vez sintió Lux al tenerla acorralada también. Y debía admitir que se sentía poderosa.

\- ¡N-no lo hagas! ¡O sino!

\- ¿O sino…? – pregunto divertida.

\- Yo… – dijo Leona, mirando fijamente hacia los ojos ámbar de Shyvana tratando de lucir amenazante. Pero se rindió bajando la cabeza para esconder el rostro y lanzando un suspiro pesado – ¿Qué quieres?

Shyvana estaba tan contenta que bailaba de alegría dentro de su cabeza. Al fin una amenaza por parte suya había sido lograda, finalmente luego de tantos años tenía alguien bajo su completo control gracias a un peculiar chantaje. Claro y la víctima no era nadie más que – podría decirse – la persona más amable de todo valoran. ¿En serio esto era algo para enorgullecerse?

Volvió a la realidad, y ordeno sus prioridades; debía cerrar el trato y obligarla a que la deje salir de templo inmediatamente. Pero primero…

\- Ummm déjame pensar – dijo sarcástica – Primero. Quiero 4 platos de comida, pero que sea buena, con carne; nada de vegetales. Segundo. Tienes que sacarme esto.

Señalo el collar que tenía.

Pero a esta última demanda Leona dio un paso atrás mientras se frotaba las manos.

\- Emm… N-no puedo quitártelo.

\- Panthe – fue silenciada otra vez a punto de terminar su nombre.

\- Mira, por mas que quisiera, no puedo quitártelo.

\- ¿¡Por qué!?

Leona miro en varias direcciones tratando de que nadie las escuchara.

\- Pues… Pantheon… él… emm se… comió la llave – susurro terminando con una muy forzada sonrisa.

La vena que sobresalía de la frente de Shyvana era tan gruesa que se confundiría con una serpiente.

¿¡Cuánto mas tendría que quedarse en ese lugar!?

.

La dama dragón anudaba a escondidas su túnica, resguardada de la vista de Pantheon cubriéndose con la mesa. Aun no lograba entender por qué Leona y todos los demás usaban sus armaduras de combate y ella la única en vestirse como las sacerdotisas.

\- ¿A qué hora llega la cena?

\- A la hora que tenga que llegar – dijo Pantheon cruzado de brazos a la mesa.

Shyvana guardo silencio; solo para hacer más ruido golpeando los dedos en la mesa, haciendo exasperar más la paciencia del luchador. Su estudiante que también estaba en la mesa miro con preocupación a Shyvana, no era buena idea hacerlo enojar; él lo sabía muy bien.

Justo en el momento en que Pantheon iba a ponerse de pie e ir a por su lanza, la puerta se abrió. Por ella entraron Eirene y otra muchacha de cabellera roja, seguidas de Leona que transportaban dificultosamente veinte platillos de comida.

Las tres se dividieron entre las tres mesas, cada una con ancianos, sacerdotisas y combatientes respectivamente.

\- Lamento la demora, fue un poco lioso el transportar todo esto y-

\- ¡Hora de comer! – grito Shyvana con gran animo elevando su cuchara y trayendo hacia si el platillo recién llegado bastante hambrienta. Pero la alegría se desvanecio al instante al dar la primer probada.

La garganta le estaba quemando y sentía un sabor totalmente agrio quedarse en su boca, combinado con un dulce extraño que se pegaba en el paladar. Ni siquiera la carne de cerdo a la que estaba bastante acostumbrada tenía el sabor adecuado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Leona con una sonrisa macabra – Creo que la sopa negra no es para ti jeje.

Shyvana miro la sopa con atención y por poco se desmaya al ver que el denominativo de "sopa negra" era completamente literal.

\- Es mi platillo favorito – añadió Pantheon saboreando todo con el casco aun puesto – La combinación de vinagre, viseras, carne de cerdo, y la cantidad adecuada de sangre son muy saludables para el cuerpo.

La cuchara que Shyvana sostenía cayo a la mesa por su sorpresa, pero la sostuvo nuevamente y observo el repugnante contenido. No dejaría que Leona le ganase en esto, de modo que presiono con fuerza el cubierto; se tragó el orgullo – y la sopa – y empezó a comer más aprisa frente a la mirada sorprendida de Leona.

\- ¿Y los otros tres platos?

\- Oh. Son para nuestra queridísima invitada, me dijo que quería probar las delicias que se prepara aquí en Targón. Hey, ¿Por qué no preparas algo de tu fabuloso guiso al carbón el día de mañana?

\- Nah, no creo que esté preparada.

\- Hay vamos, sé que lo disfrutará; mira con que animo come.

Shyvana luchaba por tratar de hacer pasar y no devolver un pedazo de carne mientras se tomaba la garganta con una mano.

\- Bien… pero solo lo hare porque tú me lo pides.

La sonrisa y el sonrojo en el rostro de Leona no podían disimularse, hipnotizada miraba a Pantheon mientras daba sorbos a su caldo negro. Pero el sonido de un duro golpe en la mesa la devolvió a la realidad.

\- Alltaf ég sagoi beim hvernig… – dijo el anciano que se había acercado lo suficiente a ellos – ¿baoi var aó ég missti betta auga?

Leona forzó una sonrisa como solo ella sabía hacerlo, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza a lo que sea a lo que se refería el maestro Reman.

\- Ha. baroist gegn tígrisdýr. En bragoio af leifar hans dregist annao dýr – grito haciendo señas de colmillos y luego dando zarpazos en el aire. Luego formo algo que parecía una boca con sus brazos, mientras los cerraba y abría.

\- ¡En svo skítugu kápu leiddi til dreka! – bufo nuevamente cuando señalo su ojo faltante.

\- ¡Ég tók matinn minn og augað mitt. En ég tek rúnar bín! – soltó por fin y dio un fuerte golpe con la palma a la mesa.

Los cuatro luchadores miraban en silencio a su hablante, sin saber que debían hacer.

\- Ja… - susurro él, y luego estallo de risa observándolos a todos – Ja ja ja ja ja.

Y todos en esa mesa empezaron a reír…

\- ¿De qué nos reímos? – pregunto en susurros Shyvana.

\- No tengo idea, solo hazlo por amabilidad – contesto el joven combatiente.

El cómico anciano se retiró, quitando pequeñas lágrimas causadas por un momento tan hilarante.

\- Tienes que hacer algo Leona…

\- No hace daño a nadie. Y solo se irá cuando yo lo diga.

\- Bien, bien. ¿Dragona? ¿Endentaste lo que dijo?

\- ¡Pantheon! ¿¡Donde están tus modales!? Ella tiene nombre.

\- Ummm De acuerdo… – se resignó Pantheon – Hey Shyvana ¿Ese no era lenguaje dragón o algo?

No contesto.

\- Emm Shyvana… ¿Estas bien?

La dama dragón no respondió nuevamente. Solo se mantenía con el cabizbajo frente a su plato.

\- ¡Se está ahogando! – grito el joven a su lado levantándose e intentando tomarla de los hombros.

Pero era demasiado orgullosa para recibir ayuda, los alejo con los brazos y se agacho tomando su garganta; frente a la asustada mirada de todos se volvió a levantar, acomodo su cabello con delicadeza y se acomodó de nuevo en su silla como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Solo necesito un poco de agua… – susurro con gran dificultad, casi de manera agonizante….

.

La noche estaba llegando a su fin, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban e irradiaban majestuosamente los picos desnudos o cargados de nieve de toda la cordillera de Targón. Irradiaba también cada patio del templo, y se metía caprichosamente por la ventana de la actual habitación de Shyvana robándole el sueño. Aunque no solo era eso.

Desde su distancia podía escuchar los gritos del maestro Reman; no había parado de hacerlo desde las cuatro de la mañana y todavía no se detenía. Se levantó irritada y con unas merecidas ojeras. Su molestia se elevó más cuando vio que nadie había ido a entregarle su desayuno. Bueno esto era temporal, amenazaría a Leona más tarde.

Hizo el mismo recorrido que la mañana anterior y subió hacia la cocina, abriendo con cautela la puerta. Camino e intento nuevamente robar más pan del lugar; pero esta vez otra persona la detuvo involuntariamente.

\- Emmm ¿Hola?

\- ¡Ahhh! – grito y frustrada se dio la vuelta – no te vi ahí. ¿Qué en este lugar nadie duerme?

\- Jeje si, causo esa impresión en muchas personas – dijo con pena. Luego señalo a lo que Shyvana intentaba robar – Emm comúnmente es un pan por persona, pero… Yo no diré nada… – termino diciendo por lo bajo – ¿Quieres tomar asiento?

Shyvana se sintió sorprendida por la amabilidad del muchacho y por como movió la silla pidiendo cortésmente que se sentara; seguidamente corrió hacia las hornillas y preparo un delicioso y aromático y la puso ante sí.

\- G-gracias – respondió algo avergonzada – ¿Sabes dónde están-…?

\- Jeje, mira por la ventana de allá.

Shyvana se puso de pie y camino hacia el lugar indicado. Busco lo que sea que le había señalado y encontró al par de Aspectos sentados bajo un arco de mármol, su sombra cubría casi completamente sus rostros, pero las armaduras eran reconocibles.

Leona movía los brazos, hacia formas graciosas con las manos frente a un Pantheon de brazos cruzados, para luego negar con la cabeza. Ella al ver que no se hizo entender, movió las manos de un lado a otro y luego señalo a las montañas a lo lejos, hizo señas como si moliera hierbas con un mortero, luego "unto" sus dedos con la "mezcla" y la acerco al rostro de Pantheon.

Al verse obstaculizada por el yelmo, lo tomo con delicadeza con ambas manos y, como si tuviera miedo a lastimarlo, retiraba el casco de acero… Pantheon permanecía quieto.

Solo los brillosos ojos rojos eran visibles en la sombra. Ella acerco su palma a su rostro aun con la "mezcla" y la paso por la mejilla.

Y Leona dio una sonrisa tan brillante que podía decirse que ilumino toda la sombra que los rodeaba.

\- Son muy unidos ¿eh? – dijo Shyvana con tono melancólico.

\- Lo son… – acepto orgulloso el muchacho.

La dama dragón poso la mano en su corazón e imagino una escena similar. Ella y el futuro soberano de la ciudad estarían así algún día.

\- "Volveré a casa cuando termine todo aquí majestad. Mi amado Jarvan"

Shyvana se sentó e involuntariamente jalo la gargantilla que portaba.

\- Debe ser muy molesto.

\- Créeme, lo es.

\- Cuando llegue aquí con mi abuelo también éramos la atracción especial. No dejaron de vigilarnos hasta que pasaron casi seis meses.

La dama dragón observo a su interlocutor, en su piel se podía ver un ligero tono bronceado que ha de haber sido mucho más notorio hace años. Además su acento no era tan parecido al de los rakkorrianos que conocía.

\- No están muy acostumbrados a los extranjeros verdad… emm– dijo ella, pero no termino debido a que recién se daba cuenta de una cosa, continuo con todo de disculpa – jeje, siento mi descortesía, pero aún no se tu nombre.

\- Soy Bastian, un gusto conocerte Shyvana – dijo el joven de cabello negro.

\- Un gusto también colega extranjero. ¿De don-?

Los gritos únicos del maestro Reman interrumpieron la pregunta, y cada vez se oían mas cerca de ellos, hasta que él logro entrar de un golpe por la puerta sorprendiendo a ambos.

\- ¡Dreka! ¡Dreka! – exclamo señalando afuera y arriba al mismo tiempo, pero aun sin dejarse entender - ¡DREKA!

\- Maestro Reman, tranquilo; lo llevare a dormir síguame y-

\- ¡DRAGÓN!

Luego del desaforado grito, un enorme bramido draconico resonó en cada una de las habitaciones quebrando los cristales y salpicando vidrio por doquier.

El suelo tembló fuertemente y los gritos de desesperación inundaron el lugar. Shyvana no dudo ni un momento en salir fuera para confrontar al intruso. Su deber era proteger a todos.

Salto del segundo piso al suelo dando un giro y continuando su carrera. Escucho otro grito y pudo localizar de donde venía; corrió sin parar por un pasillo justo cuando un gran pedazo de escombro se empalo en la pared; ella se apoyó cubriéndose en el muro destrozado, miro por el orificio y se sorprendió al ver como ese dragón color obsidiana y escarlata, empezaba a escavar como si fuera un can que buscara un hueso enterrado, justo en medio del patio.

Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, el enorme reptil levanto la cabeza y empezó a buscar a su misterioso observador, al girar el cuello vio como dos gemas clavadas agresivamente en su pecho brillaban con la luz mañanera.

El dragón dejo de buscar y clavo la vista en su dirección.

Shyvana reacciono rápido y dio un giro cuando un enorme pedazo de piedra destruyo el muro que la cubría; se quitó los escombros como pudo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a correr, pero el dragón ya la había alcanzado y empezaba a cargar su garganta con fuego.

\- ¡Shyvana agáchate!

La dama dragón obedeció a la orden de Leona y se arrojó al suelo justo en el momento en que el cielo se despejaba y la luz empezaba a concentrarse.

El gigantesco rayo solar cayo directamente sobre la bestia, bañándola y carcomiendo su piel escamada en la ígnea cárcel circular del cual apenas Shyvana había salido.

\- ¿¡Estas bien!? – pregunto la Solari.

\- ¡Tardaste mucho!

\- ¡Lo siento, estaba dormida!

\- ¡Eso no es-!

Pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo.

La discusión paro cuando escucharon la pesada respiración del enorme reptil. Él las observaba con ira mientras cargaba sus pulmones nuevamente de fuego y, aun echado, arrojo su inflamable contenido hacia las luchadoras.

Leona reacciono rápido y cubrió a ambas de la enorme llamarada dividiéndola en dos con su escudo. El ataque se detuvo cuando el sonido de lo que parecía un trueno resonó en el firmamento; de él, y con gran velocidad, cayo Pantheon directamente sobre el cuello de la bestia clavando su lanza lo más que pudo en el entretejido de escamas.

El dragón no se rendía por las mínimas heridas causadas.

Sintiendo a Pantheon sobre él, se estampo a sí mismo en una saliente con la intención de aplastarlo, lo hizo. Pero su rival era tan perseverante como él y se sostuvo como pudo de las crestas espinadas cerca de su cabeza, el dragón aun sintiendo su agarre agito la cabeza e hizo volar al aspecto lejos de él.

Leona cargo hacia el ser alado, esquivo la mordida con un desliz por el suelo y subió su espada clavándola en el vientre, pero este ataque no penetro casi en lo más mínimo. El dragón retrocedió y dio enormes mordiscos hacia su escudo siendo solo repelido por la magia estelar con la cual la cargaba Leona; al no lograr nada asi, lo que hizo fue dar tremendos golpes con sus garras de arriba hacia abajo. Era como golpear un clavo.

El suelo bajo los pies de la solari empezó a tomar la forma de un cráter por cada fuerte golpe hacia su escudo con ella debajo, y poco a poco se empezaba a rendir.

Una flecha en su parpado lo distrajo; giro en torno a su trayectoria y vio como un joven con un arco apuntaba y disparaba inútiles proyectiles en su dirección; cargo fuego nuevamente con la intención de quemar a la distracción.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Bestia! ¡Aquí!

Justo en el momento en giro a la voz, su ojo derecho fue penetrado por la lanza del artesano de la guerra.

El grito de dolor se escuchó por toda la cordillera.

La bestia lucho por arrancarse la causa de su agonía pero no lo lograba y en venganza giro su cola para tratar de golpear a alguien, siendo solo alcanzado por esto Pantheon. Choco con un muro rompiéndolo a pedazos y manchando el lugar con el carmesí de sus brazos, lucho por levantarse del suelo; Shyvana ya estaba a su lado.

\- ¡La llave! – grito – ¡Puedo detener esto! ¡Dame la llave!

Los ojos rojos se posaron en ella reflejando desconfianza; esta paso y con un brazo le entrego lo que pedía mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

\- ¡Sácalos de aquí!

Shyvana se soltó del agarre y corrió en dirección del ser alado en el instante que él se rompía la lanza clavada.

\- ¡Hora de que te metas con alguien de tu tamaño! – dijo Shyvana en el momento en que encajaba la llave en la cerradura…

Pero esa no era la llave correcta.

Asustada, intento infructuosamente abrirla, pero no lo lograba y la desesperación se apoderaba de ella a cada paso que daba el temible dragón. Él se arrojó sobre ella intentando devorarla con un gran mordisco, pero ella lo esquivo con agilidad, rodo y se deslizo debajo del ser escamado y golpeo con gran fuerza a una de las patas.

Pero esto solo causo que casi se rompiera los huesos de la mano. Frustrada por la falta de sus habilidades golpeo una y otra vez sin importarle el dolor haciendo que con cada golpe sus nudillos mancharan de rojo las escamas obsidianas del dragón rival.

\- ¡Aaahhhhh! – grito sintiéndose una completa inútil.

El dragón se agacho y la tomo desprevenida, sostuvo su tobillo y la lanzo al aire trazando una trayectoria directa a sus enormes fauces…

Pero ella nunca se rendía tan fácilmente.

Con una pirueta esquivo el cierre de mandíbula deslizándose entre su hocico directamente al ojo herido; el dragón rugió con fuerza cuando Shyvana tomo el resto de lanza del orificio, con la clara intención de clavarlo en el otro ojo. Pero el dragón salto en el aire y la lanzo con fuerza al suelo en ese mismo instante.

La acorralo pisándola con extrema fuerza con una de sus garras y preparo con ira su última llamarada.

Y lo último que vio fue fuego draconiano, su fuego, rodeándola por completo.

\- ¡No a la dama!

Del cielo descendieron centelleantes luces que rodearon a Shyvana protegiéndola del fuego abrazador.

\- ¡A las doncellas no se les toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa, bestia!

Grito el caballero dando un fuerte martillazo al muslo del dragón, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, corrió con velocidad y libero a Shyvana del agarre. Ella lo abrazo dando un giro esquivando un enorme mordisco cayendo ambos a tierra; el dragón, viendo su desprotección, cargo con fuego nuevamente su pecho pero en el momento de arrojar su ígneo contenido su visión fue perjudicada por una oportuna flecha de Bastian.

El dragón se agito de un lado a otro por la astilla clavada; fue ahí que un moribundo Pantheon corrió con su escudo clavándola a una de las patas delanteras. Taric golpeo con fuerza el escudo y empalo una pata. Leona cargada nuevamente de energía corrió hacia la extremidad faltante y la clavo con gran fuerza al suelo y alzo el escudo, Shyvana que corría detrás de ella uso éste como escalón y, con el pedazo de lanza que aún tenía en la mano llego con un gran salto hacia el ojo del dragón y la clavo sin piedad ante el fuerte grito del ser alado.

Shyvana tomo impulso y salto al suelo justo en el instante en que Leona junto las manos e invoco nuevamente el poder del sol y que, combinado con el conjuro del martillo de Taric generaban una llamarada tan fuerte como si una estrella se estaría forjando en ese mismo sitio.

Y esta vez el dragón ya no despertó.

Los cuatro combatientes cayeron cansados y totalmente agotados al suelo.

\- Ah… no fue tan difícil – dijo extenuado Pantheon, tomándose el brazo sangrante.

.

\- Siete dragones, y dos demacianos. ¡SIETE DRAGONES Y DOS DEMACIANOS! Esta no es una casualidad. ¡Explíquenme que rayos pasa aquí!

Era raro ver a una persona tan amable y compasiva como Leona comportarse como una histérica mientras que Eirene le cocía una herida en el brazo.

\- El hombre que tengo a mi lado, ya no pertenece activamente a Demacia, sabes.

\- La dama que tengo a mi lado, apenas sabía que Demacia existía hace cuatro años, sabes.

\- ¡No quiero excusas! ¡Quiero saberlo ya! – grito Leona.

Shyvana observo acusadoramente a Taric, él en cambio le regalo una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Me trajo él.

\- ¿Qué? – gritaron al unísono ambas mujeres.

\- No él – señalo a Pantheon – me refiero a _él_ – dijo señalando arriba – el cometa.

\- ¿¡De que me hablas!?

\- Oh imponente Aspecto solar, que contienes toda la sabiduría del sol, guardián de secretos estelares y arcanos – exagero con sarcasmo Taric - ¿No te enteraste de ello?

\- ¿Si era así entonces quien estaba de turno esa noche? – observo acusadoramente al aspecto de la guerra - ¡Pantheon!

\- ¿Qué? Creí que no era importante.

\- Toda manifestación estelar es importante, tonto… – susurro frotándose las cienes – De acuerdo ¿Qué tiene ese cometa de importante?

\- Es una amenaza. Una gran amenaza para el mundo – dijo cabizbaja Shyvana – tuve una visión. Esta montaña, una voz. No sé qué quería de mí, pero pude ver mi hogar arder, todo estaba en llamas por culpa de los malditos dragones…

El silencio se apodero de la habitación mientras todos la observaban.

\- Hay que detener a lo que sea que está allí arriba – termino Taric.

\- No podemos irnos así como así, Taric. Tenemos responsabilidades.

\- Si no lo paramos ya, dejaras de tener responsabilidades.

Leona cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras pensaba; como siempre hacia desvió la mirada a Pantheon para solventar las dudas, pero él no puso atención.

Suspiró.

\- Tardaremos días… – dijo resignada – y más aún si hago traer a los guerreros Ra-Horak de las laderas…

\- Me ofrezco de voluntario – dijo con gran voluntad el joven aprendiz.

\- Te quedas aquí, chico.

\- Maestro, puedo hacerlo yo-

\- He dicho que te quedas – grito Pantheon en tono intimidante.

\- Pantheon, lamento decirte esto pero vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible y no hay mas guerreros – rogo Leona - ¿Tu estudiante está preparado?

Los ojos rojos se posaron en el muchacho.

\- Si… si lo está.

\- Bien, subiremos los cinco. ¿Estamos listos?

\- Emmm, tengo una petición. ¿Ahora sí podrían quitarme esto? – señalo Shyvana hacia su gruesa gargantilla – perdí la llave…

Todos en la habitación parpadearon incrédulos.

Y esa tarde se desperdició buscando la dichosa y verdadera llave…

.

* * *

.

Las caminatas hacia la cima buscando conquistar el monte Targón se hacían cada seis meses. Muchos peregrinos buscaban la iluminación y las preparaciones eran las correspondientes para sobrevivir muchas semanas; sin embargo la pequeña compañía compuesta por tres aspectos, una mujer dragón y un simple humano, solamente estaba provisto de comida para seis días.

Los primeros tres días fueron algo agradables; apenas si se detenían a reponer fuerzas y las conversaciones eran muy amenas junto a Taric, quien daba múltiples consejos sobre el cuidado de cabello y otros tantos acerca de la improvisación de perfumes con plantas silvestres.

Leona atendía a cada uno de estos detalles, maldiciendo el no haber traído al menos un cuaderno de apuntes. La situación se puso cómica en el punto en que también se ofreció a dar un agradable masaje anti-estrés al radiante amanecer, Pantheon se opuso rápidamente y casi clava su arma en el rostro del otro aspecto cuando menciono que si deseaba, también él tendría dicho masaje.

Los ánimos subieron a la mañana siguiente, el Escudo de Valoran había hecho gala de sus habilidosas manos de excursionista y había preparado sopa de piedra con pocos ingredientes, o como él le llamaba. "Sopa de Gema". Shyvana, Leona y Bastian admitieron que el caldo sabia delicioso e hizo sentir miserable a Pantheon, que se negó a probar algo tan "repugnante".

Claro todas las sonrisas se fueron cuando se enteraron de que toda el agua se había agotado en no solo en el caldo, sino también porque Taric se había lavado el cabello.

Los dotes de sobrevivencia de Shyvana fueron muy útiles localizando nieve comestible el resto del día, sin embargo fue innecesario el buscar más, cuando esa misma tarde el ambiente se puso nublado y empezó a llover a cantaros, seguida de una neblina que impedía la visión por más allá de los dos metros.

La tercera noche llego pero por continuas suplicas de Shyvana, decidieron no descansar y seguir adelante, iluminados por el fuego de sus manos y las gemas que portaba el Escudo de Valoran.

Ocurrió un extraño fenómeno óptico cuando él utilizo sus habilidades de iluminación pues, con la luz azul proyectada al suelo, peculiares huellas salían a relucir adelantándose a ellos.

\- ¿Reconoces esos pasos?

\- Los vi una vez… pero no recuerdo donde.

\- Al parecer esos pies han estado dando vueltas por aquí muchas veces – señalo Taric, iluminando más extensión de terreno y revelando que ese sujeto había caminado en todo el claro de rocas en que se encontraban.

Aun empapados por la lluvia siguieron las huellas por curiosidad encontrándose al fin una abertura en la roca. Dando a entender que todos llevaban una corpulenta armadura y también la reciente claustrofobia de Shyvana, optaron por mandar al más joven de todos.

Sin opción siquiera, Bastian se metió en dicho agujero, mientras más avanzaba una particular luz plateada emanaba del final. Al llegar, el mismo se sorprendió.

\- ¿Encontraste algo, chico?

\- Emm sí, pero no me lo van a creer.

\- Sal de ahí de una vez – le ordeno Pantheon – Si hubiera sido más grande, la usaríamos como un refugio o alg-.

\- ¡Pantheon!

La advertencia llego muy tarde, pues este ataque en una curva golpeo a los cuatro campeones, aturdiéndolos por la fugaz luz plateada con que brillo.

Su atacante se arrojó directamente hacia una desprotegida Shyvana con un veloz estoque pero éste fue detenido por el oportuno escudo de Pantheon, él lo empujo haciendo perder el equilibrio y respondiendo con un ataque frontal de la lanza. Pero el agresor desapareció en partículas de luz teletransportandose directamente hacia el cuello de Taric, uso como eje su cabeza y dio una tremenda patada en el rostro a Leona para luego lanzarse al aire acrobáticamente. La dama dragón lanzaba sin éxito sus proyectiles ígneos a la veloz silueta negra quien, una vez con los pies en la tierra preparo de nuevo el ataque curvo; pero al lanzarlo, el escudo de Leona se interpuso provocando una gran chispa de luz que ilumino su ambiente como si fuera de día.

El brillo provocado revelo a la misteriosa figura con una enorme espada empujada ante el escudo del Radiante Amanecer.

\- ¡Tú! – grito Leona

\- ¡Tú! – Diana.

Y empezaron a atacarse sin importar su húmedo estado ni la espesa niebla.

El Escudo de Valoran se quedo petrificado en su sitio por alguna extraña razón, en cambio la dama dragón se apresuró a ayudar, pero fue detenida por las manos de Pantheon.

\- Tranquila. Siempre sucede lo mismo… – dijo aburrido y mirando como combatían.

\- ¡Te fuiste sin avisar!

\- ¡Ese nunca fue mi hogar!

\- ¡Creí que habíamos hecho la paz! ¡Pero no! ¡Tenías que huir!

\- ¡Ya no aguantaba los gritos de ese vejete!

\- ¡Te llevaste mis libros!

\- ¡Te quedaste con mi maquillaje!

\- ¡Escapaste en mi cumpleaños!

\- ¡Vomitaste mi pastel! – termino Diana con una expresión triste y ofendida el cual Leona noto.

El radiante amanecer recordó parcialmente lo que había pasado en su cumpleaños; si, Diana le había preparado un "delicioso" pastel de ciruelas, zanahorias y otros vegetales y frutas que habría encontrado por ahí.

\- Te enojaste... ¿por eso? – pregunto incrédula muy confundida.

Diana se dio cuenta que había hablado demás e intento inventar alguna excusa en ese instante.

\- D-digo, emm P-Pantheon. ¡Si! ¡Si! Él… me… me… dijo que me fuera. ¡Si! Eso paso. No es que me preocupara lo que piensas de mí cocina ni nada y… ¡Ya deja de mirarme tonta! – grito dando nuevos ataques al Radiante Amanecer – ¡Todo es tu culpa!

\- ¿¡Que rayos pasa contigo!? – decía Leona mientras bloqueaba esos ataques.

\- ¡No pasa nada conm-! – la muñeca de Diana fue detenida por un fuerte brazo – ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!? ¡Suéltame!

Las manos de Taric se deslizaron hasta la mano derecha de Diana, seguidamente se arrodillo ante ella como si tomara la delicada palma de una reina dándole un suave beso.

\- Ni cuando llegue a la ciudad celestial en la cima de Targón vi tal perfección plasmada en una persona. Quién podría imaginar que el aspecto de la luna sería tan hermoso.

\- ¿¡Q-que!?

\- Mi nombre es Taric, belleza mía, y juro bajo las estrellas en que estamos, que desde hoy mi vida solo servirá para protegerla de todo mal.

Diana alejo su mano con el rostro cargado en rubor por la repentina declaración del aspecto.

\- N-no gracias. Puedo cuidarme sola – dijo desviando la mirada; más calmada y sin ataques de Leona (que la miraba intentando contener su risa).

\- Que hice para terminar con este montón de idiotas… - susurro Shyvana tomándose la frente claramente decepcionada.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Diana más calmada pero todavía con un tono agresivo.

\- Oh nada, solo decidimos juntar a algunos aspectos para pasar el rato caminando por la montaña más alta del mundo – respondió con sarcasmo Pantheon.

Leona lo regaño con la mirada.

\- Vinimos para terminar con una amenaza, que suponemos está en la cima.

\- Está en la cima – corrigió Taric.

\- ¿Te refieres al cometa? – pregunto Diana y todos asintieron – sí, lo vi.

\- Entonces también viniste a terminar con aquella amenaza.

\- Emmm algo así…

\- Belleza mía ¿Podría indicarnos la senda? Estoy seguro que con su consejo y sabiduría llegaremos antes al objetivo.

\- ¡No!

\- Diana por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda. Si no acabamos con lo que sea que haya allá arriba nuestro pueblo sufrirá – dijo suplicante el Radiante Amanecer.

El Desdén de la Luna observo a Leona con culpabilidad; a ella no podía negarle nada.

\- B-bien. Pero no hago esto por ustedes, sino por la causa – solo ella podía creerse una mentira tan grande pues la razón de que aceptara estaba frente a ella vestida de dorado y rojo – pero con la condición de que él deje de llamarme "belleza mía".

\- Así será mi señora de las estrellas – respondió Taric mientras Leona contenía una risilla.

\- Podrían darse prisa – reclamo Shyvana – empezara a llover de nuevo.

\- Bien, bien. Vengan conozco un refugio mucho más arriba…

Caminaron varios metros en vertical. Luego Diana fue alcanzada rápidamente por el Radiante Amanecer luciendo preocupada.

\- ¿El templo Lunari también fue atacado? Ya no vi mucha actividad desde hace un buen tiempo.

\- ¿El templ? ¡Oh el templo! Claro que no, como podrían… quiero decir ¡Sí!. Si, atacaron emm… bestias peludas y grandes y con un solo ala y parecidos a aves… Sí, eso paso.

Claramente esa no era la verdad. Pero claro, esto nunca lo admitiría frente a Leona.

La cuarta noche había llegado, la compañía estaba agotada por la subida gracias al dichoso atajo, que tenía muchas piedras escarpadas, un montón de caminos sin salida e inimaginables acantilados que daban una muerte segura, de las cuales se salvaron un montón de veces gracias a la perspicacia de Shyvana, por su "olfato" de peligro.

Tendida en el suelo de piedra y cerca de la fogata, Shyvana despertó por un sonido muy cerca suyo.

A su lado, Diana dormía abrazada de su brazo murmurando maldiciones y halagos hacia la Solari; se la quitó disgustada y muy incómoda, pero ella no se inmutaba por tales acciones.

Al ver únicamente a Bastian y a Diana cerca suyo la hizo preguntarse donde estarían los demás a esta hora de la madrugada, por esto, salió del lugar intentando encontrarlos. Cuando escucho una conversación fuera de la cueva donde estaba fue jalada del brazo directamente al suelo y quedo escondida detrás de una roca junto a Leona quien le hizo una seña de silencio.

\- … luego colocas unas cuantas hojas de manzanilla al agua caliente y con mucho cuidado la posas allí.

\- Entiendo.

\- Cuando ella esté en el agua empiezas bañándola por los muslos y poco a poco vas subiendo hasta su centro.

\- Lo tengo.

\- Cuando hayas llegado allí, con una mano tomas su pecho y con la otra metes la mano; no tienes que preocuparte por la fuerza, lo soportara.

\- Bien.

Shyvana y Leona se cubrían la boca por la impresión, estaban tan rojas como una de las gemas que portaba Taric por escuchar tal conversación. ¿El Escudo de Valoran era tan experto en este tipo de temas?

Parecía que sí, y estaba dando muy buenos consejos al Artesano de la Guerra y hacían imaginar un montón de cosas ambiguas a ambas guerreras.

\- Cuando hayas entrado lo suficiente, cierras el puño y tomas todas las entrañas…

Alto ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

\- …y con mucha fuerza jalas sacándolo todo.

Leona se quedó paralizada de miedo.

\- Después insertas el relleno, lo metes al horno a 180° y esperas exactamente treinta minutos, y listo. Tendrás una deliciosa gallina rellena con hierbas.

Leona estaba desmayada, Shyvana se tomaba de los cabellos por su torpeza al creer que se referían a otra cosa. En ese momento su curiosidad acerca de que conversaciones tenían los hombres cuando están solos se disipo completamente.

.

Debido a la incomodidad que sentía Shyvana hacia los varones por la mañana anterior; se adelantó en la subida luego de obviar desayuno. El aire frio la hizo reflexionar acerca de las cosas por las que paso hasta ese día y silenciosamente guardo el deseo de volver cuanto antes a casa.

\- Oh. Estas aquí – susurro el joven combatiente, entregándole un pequeño aperitivo – olvidaste esto.

\- No hacía falta, que me lo trajeras – dijo agradecida.

\- Tienes hambre, lo sé. Y por tu mirada parece que extrañas otras cosas también.

Shyvana se sorprendió por tal conjetura y puso un rostro interrogante.

\- Tranquila. Lo sé porque mi abuelo tenía esa misma mirada cuando nos fuimos en nuestro éxodo…

El tiempo paso con calma mientras el joven narraba su relato, explicando su peculiar origen en las salvajes fronteras noxianas, la persecución política de su familia, la perdida de estos quedando solo su abuelo y de cómo había sido entrenado en el templo solari a cambio de su estancia en Targón. Sin embargo las preguntas acerca de su pasado la dejaron extrañada. Bastian explicaba cada detalle de su aventura hacia el monte de manera muy clara; muy, muy clara. Como si alguna vez habría ensayado para eso…

\- ¿Cuánto falta?

Sin embargo la conversación y pasos que se acercaban quebraron su relativa paz.

\- No lo sé, emm tal vez cerca de nueve horas o más…

\- De acuerdo…

Las piernas y las ganas de escalar estaban casi completamente agotadas, incluida la comida que se había terminado esa misma mañana. Y esto afectaba negativamente a alguien muy temperamental.

\- ¿Porque no simplemente nos llevas volando, dragona?

\- ¡Pantheon! – le regaño Leona.

\- Si lo hiciera llamaría la atención de otros dragones. ¿Quieres pelear con uno de nuevo?

\- Tú no ayudaste mucho que digamos la última vez.

\- Adivina quién me dio la llave equivocada.

\- ¡Esa era la correcta! ¡Seguramente hiciste algo tonto que-!

\- ¡Pantheon ya basta! – grito el Radiante Amanecer posicionándose frente a él y tomándolo de un brazo – ¿¡Que rayos pasa contigo!?

El Artesano de la Guerra se alejo del agarre con fuerza y se alejo unos pasos escalando.

\- Tengo hambre, eso es todo.

\- Pues esa no es excusa; tu siempre actúas como un verdadero idiota Pantheon – susurro de manera muy audible Diana.

Él se giro y a pasos pesados se acercó al Desdén de la Luna.

\- Ni siquiera tienes derecho a hablar traidora – dijo apuntándole con la punta de su lanza.

\- Deja de hablarle así a mi señora de las estrellas; o te las veras conmigo, Aspecto – dijo Taric colocándose detrás de ella y apoyando una de sus manos sobre ella.

\- ¡Para con tus tonterías! – grito Diana alejándose de él – Yo puedo defenderme sola y si quiero puedo combatir contra este tonto.

Shyvana escuchaba esta conversación a una prudente distancia mientras segundo a segundo su ira iba en aumento.

\- ¿¡Podrían callarse ya!? – grito furiosa casi sin aliento – ¡Estoy harta de ustedes! ¡Discuten por idioteces como si esto no fuera nada serio! ¡No tienen que seguir conmigo, hare esto sola!

Shyvana tomo velocidad mientras subía por el escarpado camino de piedras, conteniendo sus ganas de seguir gritando. Cuando creyo alejarse lo suficiente aspiro una fuerte bocanada del helado aire. Mientras caminaba sintió un pequeño tic en su mente, y luego de unos pasos cruzando la niebla ésta se disipo misteriosamente. Ya no pisaba piedras, sino césped; ya no existía el frio de la nieve, sino un calor primaveral; en el horizonte ya no veía montañas, sino un castillo…

Desde su distancia reconoció la arquitectura de Demacia, era la Ciudadela del Amanecer; pero donde debía erigirse el símbolo de los antiguos reyes observo una línea de figuras humanas que colgaban de su cumbre; todos inertes y sin vida. Reconocería la del centro siempre.

\- ¡Jarvan! – grito mientras hacía carrera al enorme puente que sobresalía, intentando alcanzar la horrible escena en que se veía a sus amigos de armas y compañeros colgados sin piedad de el enorme portón.

El arco de piedras se derrumbó apenas dio el primer paso; desesperada no dudo ni un instante en convertirse en dragón, sin resultado. No importaba, sin miedo y con un corazón roto no dudo en saltar y usar las piedras descendentes como escalones hasta llegar a su fin, pero justo cuando sintió su cuerpo en el aire, sintió su tobillo atrapado por un brazo, al jalarla hacia el suelo otra vez, manos empezaron a rodearla y a alejarla de su objetivo mientras gritaba el nombre de su príncipe sin parar.

\- ¡Shyvana! – Todo termino al oír la melodiosa voz de Leona a su lado.

\- ¡Suéltenme tengo que ir a-!

El castillo desapareció y seguía rodeada del frio ambiente de Targón. ¿Todo fue una ilusión?

\- Y luego dicen que la loca soy yo… – dijo Diana mofándose de la demaciana.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?

\- Dinos tú, de la nada empezaste a correr hacia el vacío y…

.

 _No superaste tu prueba_

 _._

Resonó en toda la montaña.

 _._

" _Oh, ya no hablen, cuando termine con este mundo me entretendré mucho con ustedes"_

 _._

El silencio y confusión embargo a todos mientras observaban a las fuertes voces que sonaron.

\- Que… rayos… fue… eso… - susurro el Desdén de la Luna.

Un fuerte grito sonó en la montaña; le siguieron tres, luego el ambiente se llenó de ellos a la vez que el ambiente cambiaba a uno de tempestad y rayos caían a su alrededor.

\- Preparen sus armas señoritas, que esto se va a poner feo… - dijo Taric en tono pausado.

Cada relámpago iluminaba por segundos la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos revelando a la vez el rodeo de innumerables dragones, grandes y pequeños.

\- Oh, por la luna…

\- Debí haber sido panadero… – dijo Pantheon, empuñando con mas fuerza sus armas.

El más grande de los dragones ataco; y los otros le siguieron abalanzándose sobre cada uno de ellos en una interminable lluvia de garras y fuego. Shyvana no dudo en iniciar su transformación y arremetió contra el más grande.

El cuello de ese dragón rojo sangro y trato de huir pero el fuerte agarre de las mandíbulas de Shyvana lo devolvieron al piso con un fuerte golpe que le quebró el cuello. La dama dragón salto esta vez hacia el dragón con el cual combatía Leona, ambos volaron lanzando llamaradas iluminando todo en un abrazador color rojo; de nuevo, Shyvana gano la partida quebrando un ala a su enemigo y arrojándolo al vacío.

El sonido de algo parecido a una campanada resonó en el ambiente, seguido a esto la lluvia de dragones empezó a replegarse no sin antes empujar a la pequeña compañía hacia el acantilado. Shyvana todavía en el aire vio a sus compañeros ser jalados y llevados en diferentes direcciones y lejos de ella, trato de alcanzarlos pero fue interceptada por una enorme garra que la encerró aprisionándola en la roca como si fuera una mosca. La boca de un color indescriptible se acercó a ella, cargo sus pulmones con energía y arrojó un rayo de fuego azul que derritió la roca y rebano una esquina de la montaña con gran facilidad.

\- Un dragón rebelde…. Ummm Hola preciosa. Dime, en una escala de miedo del uno al diez… ¿Eso fue un once?

Las enormes fauces de aquel gigantesco dragón, no se movían. Pero su imponente voz se manifestaba en el ambiente y resonaba claramente en su mente. Su cuerpo era tan celeste como las estrellas y no tenía una composición clara. Aun furiosa, Shyvana cambio a su forma humana librándose del agarre, pero fue sostenida de nuevo por la enorme garra.

\- Uno tratando de ser amable y así es como le pagan. ¿Fui tan descortes cosita?

\- ¿¡Quién eres tú!? – pregunto con fuerza.

\- ¿Yo? – dijo mientras se giraba burlón – Oh, te refieres a mi. Te lo describiría al detalle, pero dudo que tu cerebro primitivo comprenda siquiera dos oraciones.

Shyvana se quedó en silencio, observarlo era como mirar el firmamento nocturno en movimiento.

\- ¿Tu eres el cometa?

Aurelion Sol, comenzó a reír.

\- Ja. Cometa, dragón. Sustantivos cortos para mi majestuosidad querida. Lo mas interesante es que ambos no encajamos con solo uno de estos apelativos.

La respiración de la aprisionada aumento rápidamente.

\- Oh, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa, un hibrido como tu son muy raros; pero debo decirte que me impresiona aparezcas por aquí, matando a mis mascotas. No sabes la paciencia que tuve que tener al esperar a que vengan cuando los llame.

\- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú pusiste eso en mi cabeza!

\- ¿No fue de tu gusto? Con las molestias que me tome en diseñar este asquerosa montaña.

Shyvana luchaba con librarse del agarre agitando su cuerpo de un lado a otro.

\- Creo que exagere con la escala, pero definitivamente será así; oh, llevo tanto tiempo intentando aplastar este asqueroso planeta, que creí que mi oportunidad nunca llegaría pero aquí está… Hacer explotar todo este astro sería tan rápido que al final resultaría aburrido…

Aurelion acerco a su frente a Shyvana y la miro con ojos penetrantes.

\- Elegí a la raza más majestuosa y fuerte en esta faz para que hiciera el trabajo por mí, pero… Tú, querida amiguita, no estas cooperando. Y eso está empezando a molestarme. ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Vine a matarte!

\- ¿Tu? ¿Vas a matar a un dragón estelar? ¿Una forma de vida que no vuela sino con alas? La única forma en la que podrías hacerme daño seria insultándome, pero créeme, mis viajes por el cosmos han llenado mi vocabulario y no lo harás. Oh, porque tenía que tocarme hablar con formas de vida parasita de mis amados mundos… – dijo Aurelion al momento de soltarla – vez, ni siquiera puedes aguantar un pequeño apretujón de garras.

Al tocar el suelo Shyvana levanto la mirada y en ese instante arrojo un proyectil de fuego que traspaso el estelar cuerpo del enorme dragón.

\- Vaya, eso me lastimo el corazón; muero, muero… – se burló sarcástico – ¿Sabes que morirás en segundos? ¿Qué te obliga a enfrentarte a mí?

\- ¡Vine a matarte! – grito de nuevo arrojando más inútiles ataques hacia él.

\- Los dragones que viste abajo me siguen por una razón: arrogancia. Se creen tan perfectos que creen que no necesitan ayuda a la hora de pelear. Pero cuando se les ofrece algo como el control del polvo cósmico se humillan ante cualquier superior. Tú, por el contrario no me pides nada y me atacas sin aparente razón. Bien, deduzcamos; las razones por las que los humanos se portan como idiotas es cuando o están enamorados o en verdad son verdaderos idiotas. Al parecer tú perteneces a ambos grupos.

Shyvana recreaba una y otra vez la escena vivida instantes atrás y también recordaba su cuidad en llamas de su antigua visión; las cenizas se apoderaban de su vista mientras la destrucción se cernía sobre Demacia y su príncipe, la razón de su ser, desaparecía. Ella no dejaba que el agotamiento la consumiera; lanzaba interminables proyectiles al dragón estelar.

\- ¡Tú lo mataras! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Acabaré contigo primero!

\- ¿Crees que eres el único ser en el cosmos que llora cuando algo que amas se pierde?

La dama dragon se detuvo, observo a Aurelion girando sobre ella bastante nostálgico.

\- Tu…

\- Oh, mis amadas hijas; forjadas con mis garras y arrebatadas por curiosos y asquerosos seres hambrientos de poder. No me hables de perder algo valioso.

\- Deseas venganza…

\- Deseo venganza… Yo, un ser estelar, tan magnifico y poderoso ahora consumido por éste tipo de emociones solo limitadas a seres inferiores como ustedes.

\- Nosotros no somos los culpables.

\- Tienes razón, los culpables murieron hace eones, y este repugnante pedazo de tierra me recuerda a cada uno de ellos.

En su mente Shyvana tenía miedo, un ente como él era relativamente un dios, y simplemente no podía combatirlo; debía engañarlo.

\- …Así como tu perdiste a tus amadas creaciones, existen otros artesanos en este mundo que cuidan a sus obras, sus hijos, sus seres queridos, sus nietos, amigos, estudiantes… amores… si destruyes este pedazo de tierra ¿No te compararías con tus captores?

\- No me compares con ellos niña – dijo al acercarse encogiendo su tamaño y cambiando radicalmente su aspecto a uno humanoide, dejando sus característicos colores intactos – mira, solo tienen dos manos, no pueden volar; ahh, y también deseos de hambre y lujuria ¿Por qué quisiera ser como ellos? Tu si quieres ser como ellos ¿Cierto?

Aprovecho su distracción, Shyvana rápidamente corrió hacia él cambiando a su forma draconica y dando una gran mordida hacia el desprotegido dios con sus enormes fauces.

\- Oh, linda trampa cielo, pero recuerda que peleas contra mí – dijo Aurelion imitando las alas y cuerpo de Shyvana – bien, ya está más parejo, que nadie diga que soy injusto.

Ella ataco lanzando llamas y abalanzándose ante él; en cambio Aurelion solo danzaba, y esquivaba majestuosamente cada uno de los ataques, con movimientos delicados la apartaba y cada vez que ella lo perseguía la hacía chocar contra las rocas filosas elevando su cansancio, aumentando sus heridas, pero sin drenar su perseverancia.

\- Oh, niña ¿Cansada ya? Permitete tomar algo de aliento, que esto ya no es divertido.

\- No… dejare… de luchar…

\- ¿Tanto luchas por él? Ni siquiera sabes lo que te depara el futuro, querida. Ellos te ven con miedo, al igual que él.

\- ¡Basta!

\- ¡Eres un dragon! Eres solo un arma, un arma que siempre utilizaran para intimidar a sus enemigos. Si no fueras una dragona, él simplemente te vería como un estorbo, nada más.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡No hables así de él. No es así! – grito lanzándose hacia el pero siendo aplastada nuevamente al suelo y aprisionada de sus brazos quedando nuevamente en su forma humana.

\- Oh, entonces te corresponde, que lindo. ¿Te lo dijo él? ¿O te lo dijeron las estrellas? ¡Mira! Esta constelación ajena a nuestro sistema solar me indica que debo comprar esa vaca. Y esta otra aprueba mi matrimonio. Aquella extraña formación de estrellas dice que él me corresponde – se burló – …torpes humanos que usan mis astros para predecir tonterías. Únete a mí y conocerás tu verdadero potencial mágico… quemaremos y destruiremos a quienes alguna vez te hicieron daño...

\- ¡N-nunca! ¡Ellos me necesitan! ¡Él me necesita a su lado y yo a él!

El poderoso dios se acerco intimidante hacia ella con unos ojos que reflejaban desaprobación pero a la vez admiración.

\- Jajajaja Amo charlar contigo y me enamoras con esa perseverancia…

La enorme garra celestial se levanto.

\- Tengo el poder para derretir mundos pero no para hacerte cambiar de opinon. ¿Se te antoja un trato? Dime… ¿Cuánto tiempo viven los humanos?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto extrañada.

\- ¿Cien, doscientos años tal vez?

Esta era su oportunidad.

\- Quinientos…

\- Ummm – saboreo la cantidad – juraría que no pasaban de los cien…

\- Los humanos mas nobles viven esa cantidad – mintió y lo halago – tu eres un celestial no es mucho tiempo para ti.

\- Ja, nobleza humana – rio – bien querida hagamos esto ya que soy un dios generoso. Quinientos años, esperaré pacientemente hasta que él muera y entonces tú y esa runa mágica que portas en tu corazón serán míos.

\- Hasta la mínima partícula de mi ser será tuyo.

\- Guarda esa boca persistente para cuando seas mi mano derecha lindura.

La oscuridad y el cielo bañado de azul salpicado por las luces de estrellas que lo conformaban empezaron a desaparecer. La neblina con la niebla empezaron a envolver su ambiente de nuevo.

 _Por cierto, saluda a Pantheon por mí, dile que será un gran placer matarlo primero._

\- Ya estaré muerta, idiota…

Shyvana intento levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba tan magullado que se rindió cuando trato de arrastrase; con su respiración baja, el frio y la nieve que se impregnaba en su piel escamada empezaron a rodearla, cuando ya no pudo más sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio.

.

Podía sentir la lana de oveja en su torso, una cómoda almohada bajo su cabeza y unas manos aferradas a su brazo izquierdo; con dificultad empezó a abrir sus ojos encontrándose con el techo blanco del templo Solari.

Giro hacia el agarre y se encontró muy cerca del durmiente rostro de Diana vestida igual que ella.

\- Estupida Leona… no quiero tu asquerosa sopa… b-bueno… ya que insistes… – dijo extendiendo sus labios hacia Shyvana.

Sorprendida y sonrojada, la empujo de su lado haciéndola caer de la cama.

\- ¡Auch!

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – le reclamo la dama dragón mientras ataba involuntariamente los nudos de su túnica.

\- Qu-que, esta es mi cama – respondió somnolienta.

\- De hecho, tu cama es la del frente mi señora de las estrellas.

Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia la ventana y encontraron a Taric observándolas.

\- ¿Qu-qué haces aquí?

\- Solo te veía dormir…

\- Eres un asqueroso pervert-

\- Alguien podría explicarme que paso y… - el estómago de Shyvana se empezó a tornar agresivo cuando gruñó – emm primero vayamos a la cocina.

La conversación por los pasillos en reparación se enfocaron más en los muchos días en que Shyvana durmió y también en las atenciones que Diana le había dado al lastimado cuerpo de la dama dragón, argumentando que su amplio conocimiento derivaba de los libros que existían en el humeante templo Lunari, del cual Diana no quiso brindar más detalles.

Cuando ya se acercaban a la puerta ambas mujeres se quedaron petrificadas debido a la conversación que se libraba dentro.

\- No puedo hacerlo, está muy duro.

\- Debes tomarlo con ambas manos.

\- ¿Así?

\- Oh sí, mucho mejor, muévelo de arriba hacia abajo. Eso muy bien, sigue haciéndolo hasta que sea lo suficientemente grande.

\- ¿Puedo probarlo ya?

Diana estaba tan roja que ni un centímetro de su piel pálida escapo a este estado, pero también estaba muy, muy furiosa por lo que pateo con fuerza la puerta casi sacándola de su sitio.

\- ¿¡Que le haces a mi Leona tú bastardo hijo d-!?

Sin embargo las palabras habían vuelto a ser malentendidas, Leona tenía entre sus manos un rodillo de cocina con el cual aplastaba la masa relativamente dura. Preparaban el pan.

El desayuno transcurrió con más calma, puesto que le explicaron que las amenazas con alas se habían disuelto; también hablaron sobre su encuentro luego de la caída y del combate, en el cual sobrevivieron solamente gracias a sus dotes divinos. Pero cuando pregunto por alguien más, la habitación se llenó de silencio.

.

Shyvana portaba su mochila nuevamente, en sus manos tenía un pedazo de pan el cual coloco sobre la lápida de mármol.

\- Lo siento mucho, te… te hubieras convertido en un gran guerrero… - dijo al derramar una pequeña lagrima sobre la tumba de Bastian, luego forzó una sonrisa – volveré a visitarte cuando pueda. O cuando esos tontos dejen de pelearse.

Tomo un gran y helado respiro, sujeto con más fuerza su mochila y a su compañero de aventuras dentro de él e inicio su carrera; despidiéndose animosamente de Leona que se encontraba en el balcón delante de los Aspectos que discutían nuevamente.

No puso mucha importancia a la amenaza de Aurelion, en quinientos años, las cosas cambiarían radicalmente.

.

* * *

.

Supo que eternos días de viaje habían llegado a su fin cuando diviso la entrada norte de su ciudad esa tarde; los prados verdes, el aroma de paz y los agricultores con quienes choco le dieron alegres saludos y miradas dudosas por igual. Al entrar por la resguardada puerta sur, se sintió observada. Se cubrió con la túnica que le habían regalado en Targón intentando cubrir su piel purpura y su armadura carmesí.

Logro escabullirse por las calles hasta la plaza principal, pero un gusto interior pudo con ella y la distrajo bastante de su objetivo. La librería donde todo había comenzado tenia nuevos y variados libros en su estante principal: "Sabores de Valoran" un compilado de deliciosas recetas elaboradas por el misterioso chef conocido solo como TK; "No estoy ciego" un libro de garabatos inentendibles de un autor anónimo recién traída de la enigmática isla de Jonia y "Envejeciendo con Zilean" una serie de teorías – no escrita por él – acerca de cómo obtener la eterna juventud destruyendo en el proceso solo una ciudad.

Mediante el cristal del local Shyvana vio a dos guardias detrás de ella.

\- Discúlpenos señora, pero debe acompañarnos.

.

El pasillo al Salón de Mando se le hizo infinito, lo había recorrido inumerables veces pero ahora solo quería salir de allí; sin embargo la devoción la mantuvo en su camino. Aceptaría cualquier castigo por escapar a su deber en Piltover.

Al entrar al salón su corazón salto; su príncipe veía desde el balcón el atardecer, sin embargo el miedo la carcomió cuando vio a su gran amiga Lux sentada en un costado apoyando sus manos temblorosas en sus rodillas. Estaba muy nerviosa.

\- Huiste…

\- Si majestad… – acepto con el cuerpo firme.

\- Dáselo Lux.

La hechicera se levanto, camino hacia Shyvana portando una franja roja. Dicha tela solo significaba una cosa. Exilio.

Lux se puso de puntillas para amarrar el paño en el cuello de su amiga; La dama dragon aceptaba esto con un profundo cerrar de ojos y cuando sintió el amarre en su cuello y los labios de su amiga cerca de su oído se sorprendió.

\- Te extrañamos boba…

Impactada, bajo la mirada y vio el sonriente rostro de Lux conteniendo como nunca la risa, reviso su cuello y el paño no estaba, sino un collar con detalles mecánicos.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – gritaron los demás campeones y sirvientes saliendo de cada uno de los muebles y portando golosinas y algún que otro globo o pancarta, con los escritos de "Bienvenida otra vez". Su impacto no fue para menos, Shyvana casi se desmaya por tal acto pero fue salvada de caer al suelo por su amiga.

\- ¿En serio creías que te haríamos algo así? Shyv eres muy inocente. Jeje, ven mira preparamos tu platillo favorito y los postres de allá están deliciosos y…

Esa fue una noche alegre, habían músicos en el fondo. La comida y la bebida alegraron a todos, pero afecto mucho a Xin cuando dijo que podía hacer volar la lanza y hacerla caer entre su cola de caballo, Garen aposto una de sus hombreras a que también podía hacerlo, pero fue detenido por su hermana con quien se puso a bailar confundiéndola con alguien de cabello escarlata, cuyo nombre empezaba con K.

El príncipe se mantenía un poco distante debido a su posición como autoridad; Shyvana no dejaba de observarlo y no dudo en seguirlo cuando lo vio salir al balcón más cercano. Estaba apoyado en el barandal, como aquella noche que estuvieron juntos.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces…?

Silencio.

\- Digamos que alguien me contagio su impulsividad…

Shyvana sonrió un poco.

\- ¿Estas enojado…?

\- Muy enojado…

\- Lo siento mucho…

Silencio.

\- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas…?

Ella tardo en responder.

\- Si… Y aprendí una cosa.

\- ¿Que aprendiste?

Shyvana corrió directamente hacia el pecho de Jarvan y lo abrazo como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo, siendo correspondida de la misma manera.

\- Que mi hogar está aquí – dijo conteniendo su llanto de felicidad aferrándose más a él – ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¡Mucho…! ¡Mucho…! ¡Mucho…!

\- Y yo a ti… – decía el acariciando su cabello – mucho.

Jarvan dio una leve carcajada dentro de sí.

\- "Aun no sabe lo que le espera en su habitación" – pensó

.

* * *

.

 **Antiguo** **Templo Lunari**

(Hace aproximadamente un año)

\- Estúpida Leona, vomito mi pastel… Aghh no la necesito. Puedo vivir tranquila sin su estúpida presencia – murmuraba molesta Diana mientras terminaba su trabajo.

Le había demorado casi dos días elaborar ese peculiar escudo de madera junto a la enorme muñeca de paja que se asemejaba a Leona, incluso en el cabello de raíces de árboles y la espada compuesta de sillas de madera con muy mala suerte.

\- Listo. Es hora de que ardas – le dijo al escudo que tenía pintado el símbolo Solari con aceite.

El fuego empezó a consumir toda la madera resplandeciendo como un verdadero sol e iluminando el templo desierto con su única sacerdotisa. Diana reía orgullosa.

\- ¡Yo! ¡El Desdén de la Luna! ¡He creado un ser superior a ella en todos los aspectos! ¡Muajajajaja!

Pero el fuego no es colaborador de nadie.

Con un simple chispaso por culpa de las lianas que contenían agua, el fuego salpico en techo adyacente; éste se expandio en segundos y continuo quemando todo lo que se interpusiera.

Diana corría de un lado a otro cargando la cubeta de agua sin saber qué edificio en llamas atender primero.

\- ¡No! ¡No es asi como debería funcionar! ¡Aghhh! – señalo a la muñeca de paja – ¡Todo es tu culpa Leona! ¡Tu culpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

 **.**

 **I'm back. Los hice esperar meses! Nos perdimos Año nuevo, Reyes, San Valentin, Dia de la Amista', dia de... bueno mucho mas. Sorry!**

 **Tal parece que el cosmos conspira contra mi al lanzarme una serie de maldiciones, por estas razones mi cuerpo no puede estar un solo mes sin alguna magulladura, cicatriz nueva, estiron de tendon en espalda...**

 **Bueno sin excucas :( Estos meses si que me saturé de trabajos, y mi cabeza va de aqui para alla en un mar de caos y responsabilidad. Especialmente cuando la madre no deja de insistir esperando a los nietos que nunca llegaran.**

 **Joseph94: Que bueno que te agrado! y si, me inspire en esa parte del duende, bueno, a quien no le hablan seres imaginarios. (Bebe o moriré!) Por cierto, Universo es una ampliacion de las historias de toda Runaterra y comunmente recurro a ello para enriquecer mis conocimientos del Lore. Recomendado que vayas alla y lean todo acerca de la Petricita! aunque cambie su origen para dar mas constancia al fic. Gracias por tu paciencia!**

 **Riko Rojas: Muchas, muchas gracias por pasar a leer, de verdad me encanta que te hayas reido con todo. Y si, creo que algunos ya sabemos como va a terminar, pero lo importante es el camino recorrido verdad? :D** **PD: Haré algo para conseguirte ese tomo.**

 **Artyomichpetrenk: Agradecimientos infinitos por el halago, Muchas gracias! Y mira aca tienes un nuevo episodio, muy serio si, pero con esto se cierra un arco importante para lo que sigue, ups hable de mas xD**

 **Ozz el Mago: Amigo mio, si no fuera por ti seguiria posponiendo indefinidamente los fics que me pides. gracias por el aliento! y aqui te dejo el capitulo que espero que disfrutes. Nos vemos en otra! (En el fic de Janna para ser mas precisos y otro de Taliyah que tengo en mente)**

 **Por cierto, he puesto una maraton de Eurobeat al escribir esto y... de verdad funciona! Todo se escribe mas rapido xD. Aunque ya no se puede dejar de mover la cabeza al compas en todo momento; ni tampoco se puede dejar de tomar un volante imaginario en todo auto que se entre...**

 **Bueno, el capitulo esta terminado y aun queda un tanto mas para nuestra querida dragona. La amenaza acabo! ¿Abra otra mas? Eso se vera en el proximo capitulo BYE!**


	8. Refuerza los Lazos

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Riot Games**

* * *

 **"Refuerza los lazos"**

 _Siempre quise decir esto:_

" _El momento ha llegado"_

 _¡Qué bien se siente decirlo!_

 _¡Bien! Lo estas logrando poco a poco y ahora toca uno de los pasos más importantes luego de hacer que te extrañe un montón. Acercarse._

 _La cercanía ganada es fundamental para el siguiente paso, pues podrás compartir momentos únicos a su lado, ya sea por su iniciativa o simplemente por la casualidad de las circunstancias._

 _¡Asegúrate de besarlo hoy o no lo harás nunca!_

 _._

Shyvana leía su desgastado texto abrazándolo y dando giros sobre su alfombra nueva como una joven enamorada. La bata de lino bailaba al aire junto a ella pero al parecer éste se molestó por los giros y la hizo tropezar haciéndola caer directamente sobre sus sabanas; a ella no le importo, rio con más fuerza mientras sostenía y escondía el rostro en una almohada cercana que reducía su tono de voz.

\- Lo amo... lo amo... lo amo... lo amo...

Susurraba una y otra vez recordando todos sus sentimientos y la noche anterior; el culpable de todo esto era _él_. No solo le había dicho que la extrañaba, sino que le había preparado una bienvenida, le regalo un hermoso collar que representaba su dedicación y le brindo su pecho y sus abrazos casi toda la noche.

Y por si eso fuera poco, también la acompaño en un carruaje hacia la Torre del Guardián donde en el trayecto y para su vergüenza, se había quedado dormida. Aun así, fue más grande su sorpresa al despertar pues, lo que vio ahí, jamás lo habría soñado o imaginado nunca.

Su ventana estaba reparada, las alfombras viejas de las cuales siempre posponía su lavado fueron reemplazadas con unas de color rojo y dorado. Su pequeña estantería estaba repintada y su cama tenía un colchón nuevo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió no solo fue el no encontrar su antiguo ropero sino que este fue totalmente cambiado por un gigantesco armario que ocupaba su lugar.

Los galantes vestidos, ropa de verano e invierno, prendas informales, formales, atiborraban el mueble que antes solo contaba con un enorme camisón celeste. Siendo opacados también por la armadura de gala que relucía majestuoso junto a ella, aunque éste no tuviera facultades mágicas.

Se sentía materialista sí, pero todo esto no era nada comparado con la sensación de escuchar esas palabras… _también te extrañe, mucho._

Milagrosamente un consejo del libro había funcionado, y por esto Shyvana había recuperado gran fe en él, sintiéndose atraída a ejecutar lo que seguía.

* * *

La semana siguiente todos sus esfuerzos fueron vanos pues el deber siempre impedía o interrumpía sus momentos a solas; como las masivas reuniones en mesas de guerra en que hablaban acerca de extraños movimientos de tropas noxianas por Shurima, soldados maldecidos en las costas oestes del reino y también sobre los diferentes ataques de salvajes del sur y del norte de la ciudad.

La dama dragón por su parte, siempre mantenía guardia en palacio o era mandada a supervisar las torres más altas aprovechando su buena vista, esto la molestaba claramente. Aunque una casualidad extraña paso la segunda tarde dando solución a ese dilema.

En su vigilancia había divisado y capturado a un delincuente que intentaba robar armas de un cuartel, ella lo derribo cuando huía y rápidamente lo llevo a su guardia; el suplente a cargo le dijo que su superior estaría en el palacio real más precisamente en una reunión con los líderes de la ciudad...

Ella no dudo ni un instante en llevar a su captura allí pues, con el simple paso por sus pasillos y sus enormes ventanas logro divisar al dueño de su corazón.

Ambos compartieron un saludo y una sonrisa cómplice.

Shyvana trato de pasar por allí lo más lentamente posible pero su tiempo termino segundos luego. Una idea recorrió su mente al encerrar a su malhechor en una celda.

Esa semana se habían reportado casi cincuenta intentos de robo en la ciudad... y todos fueron capturados por la alerta guardia de Shyvana...

Si bien las miradas correspondidas elevaban aún más el ánimo de Shyvana, este ánimo quebró el quinto día en que su mirada y su saludo no fueron correspondidos. El príncipe había cambiado a una actitud pensativa y preocupada… La dama dragón pensó que tal vez los días de afecto habían pasado dando por terminado _El momento_ que señalaba el libro.

La frustración de esto se incrementaba al saber que no tenía avances mientras que, contrariamente a ella, su amiga hechicera no dejaba de hablar acerca de lo maravilloso que era su futuro prometido.

Tuvo sentimientos encontrados con la situación de su compañera pues lastimosamente esto estaba afectando a su cargo de consejera en Artes Arcanas. Su distracción para con su materia fueron notados por todos, especialmente por la persona con más autoridad en todo el reino. El mismísimo Jarvan III.

Dadas sus observaciones y por recomendación de su esposa opto por una solución poco drástica; en vez de una radical destitución debía ir a su villa familiar a los limites norte del reino, donde debería permanecer bajo la tutela de su madre. Además, el aire frio de las fronteras del Freljord enfriaría su cabeza lo suficiente como para que al regresar, ejerciera su función de manera correcta.

Claro que la preocupación por volver con la mujer más estricta de todo el reino mantenía nerviosa a Lux, quien solo tuvo el consuelo de su amiga de ojos ámbar, mas no de su hermano por considerar que las decisiones reales no se podían desobedecer.

Aun así, la fortuna persiguió a Lux más no a Shyvana ese día, ya que, con el movimiento de influencias y debido a una corta sesión de ciencia con el rey y reina, la dama luminosa había conseguido un permiso más para su mejor acompañante.

Claro que ella se negó al instante, pero cambio de idea al pensar en un intercambio por su compañía y protección – Lux pensó que su madre no le gritaría frente a su mejor amiga – y pidió a cambio, el dinero suficiente para comprar algo de su villa.

La dama luminosa aceptaría cualquier cosa que la protegiera de su madre.

* * *

Shyvana estaba parcialmente emocionada por dicho viaje, en parte odiaba la idea porque tener que salir de la ciudad nuevamente y dejar de verlo; pero también agradecía el suceso ya que no podía avanzar ni un solo paso y la terrible incomodidad que sentía al no corresponder tantas atenciones la llenaba por completo.

Quien sabe, tal vez en la villa de Fossbarrow alcanzaría a comprar algún bonito recuerdo, aunque se vio algo decepcionada ya que cualquier cosa que ella elegiría seria poco comparado con los obsequios que había recibido de él.

Shyvana contemplaba el horizonte desde su balcón con tristeza ¿Cuándo se había vuelto esto un intercambio de regalos? ¿Era así como debía acercarse o recuperar la cercanía? ¿Era este un proceso correcto entre un amor verdadero? ¿O es que estaba siendo demasiado materialista?

Las preguntas cesaron cuando escucho unos ligeros golpes en su puerta, abrió y descubrió a un mensajero con una carta de su compañera de batalla que indicaba que había surgido un imprevisto con un ser oscuro en el sótano de la Escuela Elemental de Magia; esto era una excusa vieja pues la rubia ya había usado la misma razón para que ella se adelantase un par de veces en anteriores ocasiones.

Recogió algo molesta su maleta donde únicamente tenía su blusa de dormir y partió hacia la dirección de una de las casas Crownguard que le señalo su amiga indicando que el carruaje partiría luego del anochecer.

Al llegar reconoció el escudo familiar de Lux en un edificio pero por dentro éste estaba desierto. Sin nadie a quien preguntar por su destino, camino hacia donde vio los vehículos estacionados; eran tres y dedujo que el que estaba listo era el que la llevaría. Le pareció extraño encontrar ropa abrigadora y suministros para un viaje que se suponía debía ser corto pero le restó importancia y acomodo el sillón amplio incorporado convirtiéndolo en una cama parcialmente cómoda.

La hora de su partida se empezaba a retrasar y el cochero no llegaba, aun así esto le dio tiempo a reflexionar acerca de sus sucesos, y algo que había dejado atrás como era el discurso que le había dicho ese dragón celestial que por poco la asesinaba. ¿Era verdad que su amado príncipe la correspondía? ¿El la había escogido únicamente por sus habilidades y no así por ser solamente ella? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera una simple humana? ¿La querría de todas formas o se convertiría en un estorbo sin razón para él?

¿¡Rayos, porque ahora tenía ese tipo de dudas si es que había dejado todos esos tormentos atrás!?

¡Se suponía que confiaba completamente en su príncipe!

Para cuando Shyvana intento dejar de pensar en aquellos tormentos internos, alcanzo a darse cuenta de que el vehículo ya se estaba moviendo y la conducía a su destino.

La incomodidad y molestia generada por esas dudas la persiguió hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

Soñar que caía a un lago de agua helada no fue una bonita manera de despertar, pues al hacerlo descubrió que por reflejo había intentado agarrarse de algo y en su labor desgarro levemente buena parte del asiento convertible.

Abrir sus ojos ámbar y sentir la brisa helada que traspasaba por la sabana le recordó donde estaba, el viaje que debía terminar al inicio del amanecer se había prolongado bastante. Asomo la vista por una pequeña rendija que hacía de ventana con curiosidad pero sintió algo raro al divisar un ambiente cargado de nieve.

\- Un momento... Fossbarrow debería tener prade- ¡Ah!

Como si el vehículo que la transportaba hubiera sentido que lo descubrieron, incremento su velocidad vertiginosamente. Durante esa bajada sintió algo parecido a la falta de gravedad que presenciaba cuando volaba. Choco con las paredes de madera e hizo un desastre en las cosas al intentar agarrarse de algo.

El agitar se detuvo, pero siguió manteniendo una buena velocidad sin importarle la carga que portaba, la senda que recorría se sentía resbaladiza, por lo cual el carro se movía ondulante en ocasiones haciendo elevar más su enojo cada vez que su cabeza chocaba con una pared o era víctima de los golpes de su propia maleta.

\- ¡Oye ve con más cuidado idiota! – reclamó al cochero, pero al parecer no la oyó. Molesta aún, empezó a golpear los muros de madera intentando llamar la atención de ese cochero que, en vez de conducir para la realeza, tal vez debería dedicarse a las competencias clandestinas de carrozas. Esta acción al parecer dio resultado pues el vehículo reducía levemente la velocidad en lo que parecía un territorio más plano hasta detenerse.

Shyvana aun furiosa al fin pudo recuperarse del tremendo agitar desde el suelo de la carroza. Escucho los pasos del conductor acercarse por detrás; era su oportunidad para darle un buen y merecido regaño. Se levantó como pudo y tomo del suelo una bota que hacia aparición oportunamente.

La puerta se abrió y Shyvana arrojo la bota directamente al rostro del cochero.

\- ¡Acaso no sabes que transportas gente muchac-! – se detuvo cuando la sorpresa de quien era la golpeo tan fuerte como esa bota – ¿¡Majestad!?

.

El viento helado traído de las cordilleras soplaba frente a ellos agitando continuamente sus capas de piel, ambos estaban sentados juntos mientras eran mecidos por el constante movimiento de la carreta. En un silencio absoluto...

La culpa de haberlo golpeado sin saber quién era, la embargaba y por esto no mencionaba ni una palabra, pero lo veía de reojo constantemente; pero él permanecía con un semblante serio. ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Seguiría preocupado? ¿Qué plan tenia ir en rumbo norte? Pero la gran pregunta que surcaba en su cabeza desde que lo vio era: ¿Qué hacía viajando completamente solo?

Recurrió a su valor para hablar, pero se detuvo de hacerlo justo cuando tenía abierta la boca, la palabra que iba a decir cambio a un _mhhh_ aclarando su garganta. Intento hacerlo otra vez, pero de igual forma no lo logro. No hizo un tercer intento, solamente miro al su alrededor tratando de deducir su destino soltando por ultimo un frio suspiro.

\- Creí que ahora estarías disfrutando los placeres que brinda Fossbarrow.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida de dicha frase; le tomo algunos segundos el formular una respuesta pero al final contesto evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Y... y yo te imaginaba entrenando en el palacio – dijo disimulando una sonrisa mientras recogía su cabello por sobre su oreja, continuo remarcando lo obvio – creo... que me equivoque de carruaje.

Jarvan bufo en una pequeña sonrisa audible para ella.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo dar la vuelta.

\- Es muy urgente – susurro en tono interrogante.

\- Muy urgente.

Shyvana mantuvo silencio, ella solo era una guardia real y no tenía permitido cuestionar las órdenes superiores, pero la mujer dentro de ella pedía respuestas; si, antes le había guardado secretos y nunca se había sentido molesta; pero esta vez creyó que una huida al norte en completa soledad escapaba a sus acciones y la llenaba de un enojo un tanto particular. Tal vez no le tenía suficiente confianza... incluso ella en su viaje a Targó-

\- Hay una tregua – soltó de repente.

Shyvana levanto una ceja bastante confundida con una frase que no tenía sentido. Con rapidez él volcó su mirada en ella.

\- Hicieron la paz – dijo con suavidad – necesitan a un diplomático en el norte.

La dama dragón armo las frases formulando el porqué de su viaje al salvaje Freljord.

\- Siento no habértelo dicho antes, fueron órdenes directas de mi padre – término en tono culpable.

Sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, una punzada en el estómago la obligo a bajar la vista mientras sostenía con fuerza sus rodillas. ¡Maldición! La comparativa con su viaje de hace una semana no tardo en invadir su cuerpo de culpa.

¿Ella le había contado algo acerca de lo que encontró en Targón?

No.

Shyvana imploraba internamente olvidarse de aquello. El miedo se apodero de ella al saber que podía perder, y la malintencionada responsabilidad de la protección planetaria había caído bajo sus hombros. El miedo de fallar sufrió una trascendencia a ira. La ira que siempre la mantuvo viva, que siempre le dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante, esa ira que solo con mirarlo a él contenía, embargo su ser cuando Aurelion le dijo tremendas verdades dejando inquieto su corazón.

Por eso nunca deseaba hablar del tema; se negó a compartir su experiencia con su mejor amiga, con el médico especializado que le había traído su príncipe, e incluso se había negado a hablar de eso con él.

Y él no pregunto más; respeto su decisión y no había excavado en lo que Shyvana intentaba ocultar.

¿Y ella se molestaba cuando él le guardaba secretos de estado?

 _¡Maldición!_

Bufó arrojando aire tibio al viento. Movió sus caderas cortando la proximidad con él hasta que sintió su contacto, luego apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro en un deje de cansancio.

\- Hace frio...

Cerro los ojos afligida, pero a su vez tranquila. La preocupación en el rostro de Jarvan días atrás solo significaba esto y nada más. Él respetaba su silencio, ella respetaba sus decisiones.

Jarvan dio un resoplido escondiendo una sonrisa. Jamás supo que pasaba en la cabeza de esa mujer, pero ahí estaba un misterio que le encantaba...

.

El resto del trayecto fue todo, menos aburrido. Al menos para ella.

Cada ruina o colosal construcción que cruzaban daba paso a una gran lección de historia; ya sea acerca de los Vigilantes de hielo, las antiguas expediciones bárbaras y o sobre las leyendas norteñas que habían, ella siempre lo atendía admirada, y él, siempre entusiasmado.

En total confianza Shyvana, incluso conto algunas fabulas que le había narrado su padre a lo largo de su vida o en algún gélido lugar en donde se hayan escondido, claro que cuando era niña nunca supo de que huían y para apaciguar esto, su amado dragón, inventaba fantásticas historias en donde la niña protagonista, siempre terminaba viviendo tranquila en una casita en el bosque.

Tal vez esta era una de las razones por las que siempre la escuchaba encantada; recordaba la inocente felicidad que tenía antes de que su vida cambiara con la muerte de su amado padre...

El sol de mediodía apenas salía a relucir entre las nubes dando por finalizado su viaje a Rakelstake. Si bien, no fueron recibidos como se acostumbraba en Demacia, debieron adaptarse a esto pues, se suponía que era una "misión secreta". No llamaron mucho la atención debido a su indumentaria, pero algunos aldeanos sí que voltearon curiosos al ver a la mujer de cabellera y piel purpura oscuro.

La arquitectura de sus edificios era singular y se basaba netamente a las edificaciones de madera, muy diferente a las construcciones de piedra que había visitado antes; estas eran opacadas por la imponente fortaleza de Myriad. Sin embargo, ocurría algo raro en ese lugar que le intrigaba desde el momento en que llegaron.

Entre cada puesto de bebidas del enorme mercado Ihildr se podían ver pequeños grupos de enormes hombres, quienes por cuya tez y volumen parecían no pertenecer a ese lugar.

\- Al parecer los Garra Invernal ya están aquí.

\- Parecen muy agresivos – susurro preocupada.

\- Lo son, primero traen a los berserker para intimidar, los otros habitantes son iguales a los de aquí – suspiro – se parecen más de lo que crees…

\- Es un alivio que hayan logrado aceptar sus diferencias.

\- Claro que lo es, pero esa costumbre freljordiana de lucir fuerte no se perdió esta vez.

Con pasos de caballo seguros y miradas que les seguían, ambos llegaron a las murallas de la fortaleza, pero se les impidió el paso cuando intentaron ingresar. Shyvana quería impresionar a su príncipe intimidando al guardia pero casi se inicia una pelea cuando el guardia empezó a quitarse la armadura afirmando que no la necesitó cuando había matado a cientos de gigantes de hielo con sus propios puños; sus compañeros lo animaron entusiastas.

Pero cuando ya iba a quitarse los pantalones fue detenido por una flecha clavada a sus pies, seguido de un tremendo grito de autoridad.

\- ¡Ya hombres! ¡Ya! – grito con fuerza Ashe – me disculpo por mis hombres majestad.

La reina Avarosa se acercó a los extranjeros, ambos bajaron del carruaje e hicieron una pequeña reverencia con el puño en el pecho.

\- Eso no es necesario majestad. Las cosas aquí no funcionan de como en su ciudad. Síganme.

\- Así que… ¿Esta es la típica hospitalidad freljordiana? – dijo burlón Jarvan en camino al castillo.

\- De hecho, una buena pelea siempre es de buen augurio aquí – corrigió, luego entorno los ojos hacia su acompañante – creí que vendría solo majestad.

\- Si, emm creí que, que… sería mejor la aceptación si había más de nosotros aquí.

Ashe miro a ambos frunciendo el mentón y parpadeando desconfiada.

\- Bien… – continuo caminando – apresurémonos los demás ya nos están esperando.

Con pasos apresurados recorrieron los pasillos poco iluminados del castillo, éste parecía remodelado recientemente pues se podían ver varios andamios y herramientas tiradas por doquier; cuando llegaron al salón descrito Ashe se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero esta cedió hacia adelante. Le faltaban las bisagras.

\- Oye, más cuidado flacucha – se quejó Sejuani sosteniendo la puerta.

\- Un garra invernal quejándose, esto es nuevo – contraataco entrando con ambos – perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí lo tenemos.

Sejuani se levantó y de inmediato se acercó a Jarvan, lo estudio con su mirada presumiendo su altura y soltó un bufido con una sonrisa.

\- Así que… este es el rey de los sureños.

A Shyvana le hirvió la sangre al escuchar cómo se dirigía a él, estaba dispuesta a dar un puñetazo pero su brazo izquierdo fue detenido por el varón de su lado que le brindo una mirada que transmitía un _confía en mí._

\- Príncipe de hecho, cuando mi padre crea oportuno ascenderé como soberano del reino – calmo los ánimos, empujo cortésmente a Sejuani y se dirigió a la mesa central – veo que todos están aquí. ¿Por qué no empezamos para lo que se me llamo mis Reinas?

Ashe lanzo una mirada burlona a su contrincante y se acomodó a lado del futuro rey, Braum que estaba detrás de ella hizo lo mismo.

\- Dah, mientras más rápido mejor, principito – grito Sejuani tomando asiento - ¿Cómo se hacen esos… _tratados de paz_?

\- Comencemos por los motivos principales del conflicto.

Cuando Jarvan ya había sacado varias hojas de papel de sus alforjas fue detenido por la voz de Udyr.

\- ¿Ella también va a quedarse aquí?

Shyvana se sintió incomoda por las miradas de todos, especialmente por los ojos del ursino que no había dejado de mirarla desde que entro al lugar.

\- Si, yo creo que-

\- Ashe dijo que solo habría uno… – arrastro Sejuani desconfiada.

\- Lo siento majestad, creo que esto es material muy delicado y que solo nosotros deberíamos saberlo – susurro culpable Ashe.

El lugar se llenó de silencio absoluto, Jarvan se puso de pie e intento ir hacia Shyvana pero fue detenida con su mano pidiéndole que se detuviera. Ahí una gran risotada resonó en la habitación.

\- Ja! Bien, salgamos niña. Dejemos a los humanos solucionar problemas de humanos – dijo Volibear levantándose e invitando a Shyvana a salir del recinto, ella se dio vuelta y lo despidió con una sonrisa. Acomodaron la puerta y caminaron por el pasillo saliendo de la fortaleza.

\- ¿Cuando fue? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos semanas?

La dama dragón estaba confundida, no entendía ese tono de voz.

\- No sé de qué estas-

\- Lo sabes, y muy bien – la observo y empezó a olfatearla - ¿Dos semanas verdad?

Lógicamente Shyvana se alejó de un salto y se puso en guardia cuando sintió el hocico húmedo en su oreja.

\- Ya serénate mujer, no voy a decírselo a nadie – grito alejándose con pasos cortos.

Ella recordó todo lo sucedido en Targón y lo alcanzo corriendo.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Soy un chamán, los espíritus actúan de manera diferente cuando sucede algo en Runaterra – luego se detuvo y se sentó en la nieve con la vista clavada en las primeras carretas garra invernal que llegaban a la ciudad – Ummm no sé qué hayas visto o hayas echo allá arriba pero… – suspiró – pero gracias por habernos dado una segunda oportunidad…

La dama dragón veía al ursino consternada, una extraña casualidad la había enviado ahí. Caitlyn le había dicho "confía en tus instintos" y gracias a esto logro retrasar una gran catástrofe… aunque poniendo su alma a cambio.

\- No lo hice por ustedes… – dijo recordando por quien lo hizo.

\- Lo sé – murmuro con media sonrisa – Pienso que deberías mantenerlo en secreto; cuando un profeta predice el fin del mundo, nunca le va bien. Ah sí y cuida bien a tu hombre, que los freljordianos no son muy amigables cuando se mantienen encerrados mucho tiempo.

Shyvana se quedó quieta en su sitio mientras veía al ursino adentrarse en el bosque y su rostro cargo de rubor cuando menciono a su príncipe.

\- "¿¡Mi hombre!?"

.

Sentada en la cima del castillo, Shyvana de brazos cruzados, veía la enorme fila de carretas y viajeros llegar a Rakelstake, el cansancio se reflejaba en su paso, pero alegría adornaba sus caras. El éxodo de personas se extendía por un camino hasta donde podía ver.

Demacia era un lugar que la había enamorado por su cultura pacifica, el compañerismo y la solidaridad de cada habitante, y no lograba entender cómo es que una cultura como la del norte podía permanecer luchando tantos años que ya ni recordaban el origen del conflicto.

Suspiro frustrada y molesta.

\- Siempre que te busco te encuentro en un lugar alto – dijo Jarvan apoyándose pesadamente en la roca, siguió con tono culpable mirando el horizonte – siento, siento lo de antes…

\- No es algo de lo que disculparse… – susurro y luego formo una sonrisa – entiendo tus responsabilidades, no tienes que decir nada.

Jarvan sorprendido gestó un rostro asombrado que se transformó en divertido.

\- Había preparado un gran reporte de los hechos para ti…

Shyvana contuvo una carcajada y lo miro un instante, luego se enfocó nuevamente al contingente de personas. Él la imito.

\- No se ha hecho una unión así de grande en décadas… Ja apenas si recordaron como festejar una alianza – luego Jarvan soltó un bufido y continuo nervioso – Emm… Harán un gran banquete mañana en la noche… se están preparando muy bien, con mucha comida y baile, algo parecido a lo que se hace en nuestra ciudad... emm... bueno... y me preguntaba si…

El cuerpo de Shyvana se tensó al instante y se giró hacia él, el príncipe estaba demasiado nervioso y balbuceaba sin cesar. ¿¡Le estaba invitando a una cita como la anterior vez!?

\- No, no, estoy seguro que quieres partir de nuevo a… - no pudo terminar pues se detuvo al admirar la confundida y tímida mirada que el rostro de la dama dragón reflejaba, con un rubor creciente que ni Freljord podría enfriar.

La combinación de colores ámbar y esmeralda que relucían sus orbes se perdió en el tiempo, y ni la nieve que caía a su alrededor desenfocaba su atención.

\- Mhmm – carraspeo una persona detrás de ellos aclarando su garganta – Siento interrumpirlos majestad, pero los preparativos para la caza de mañana empezaran dentro de poco. ¿Decidió quedarse?

Entre los tres se mantuvo un silencio que duro tres segundos.

\- Si – respondió Shyvana con rapidez – Si... nos quedaremos. ¿Verdad?

\- Claro – adhirió Jarvan observándola – prepare todo mi Reina, bajaremos enseguida.

Ashe se retiró después de mirarlos confundida pero al hacerlo y de espaldas a ellos dibujo una sonrisa maquiavélica…

* * *

Los "preparativos" de la cacería fue más bien un entrenamiento conjunto entre ambas tribus, la idea principal de todo esto era amenizar la tensión de ambas partes incentivando la camaradería. Todo esto se lograba compartiendo métodos de caza y disfrutando a la vez buenas jarras de hidromiel de ambos bandos para confraternizar. Aunque claro que era una invitación netamente para beber…

Si bien, los berserkers de Sejuani disfrutaban demasiado de las bebidas, los hombres a cargo de Ashe presumían su destreza con las armas de largo alcance. Los niños Avarosa no dejaban de mirar al cambiapieles ni dejaban de tratar de robarle sus orbes, ni tampoco dejaban de intentar subirse a Volibear quien a cada emboscada infantil contenía su molestia y cambiaba de posición en el enorme patio.

Era increíble ver como las destrezas de ambos bandos se complementaban a la perfección, los arqueros y cazadores avarosa enseñaban la tensión adecuada que debía aplicarse al arco y los escaramuzadores garra invernal, instruían el balanceo y fuerza usada en armas pesadas. Las reinas anfitrionas ofrecieron a ambos extranjeros aprender también las técnicas de caza, argumentando que ésta les serviría para el evento de mañana.

Sejuani intentaba instruir a Shyvana exigiendo que no se distrajera con la instrucción ya que al parecer un mayal que solo debía balancearse en el aire, era demasiado complicado de manejar y tenía cientos de miles de técnicas de uso.

Por otra parte Jarvan observaba con atención como Ashe sostenía su arco helado, y como en vez de sostener la flecha ésta posaba sobre los dedos y tensaba solamente la cuerda; dio detalles acerca de porque la posición de las plumas y la manera correcta del tezado. Aunque cuando llego el momento de la posición y la correcta respiración, se puso un poco incómodo pues la reina Avarosa exhortaba a que no dejase de mirar la postura de sus piernas ni tampoco se distraiga de la respiración de su pecho.

Claro que Shyvana estallo en celos cuando desvió su mirada hacia su príncipe y veía como Ashe se aferraba de sus brazos y se acomodaba persuasivamente detrás de él con la excusa de que sostenía mal el arma. El pomo del mayal estalló por la fuerza con que lo presiono.

\- Muy bien majestad; suelte la cuerda cuando crea oportu… – Jarvan disparo, la flecha se clavó centímetros debajo del centro de la diana - Mhh… eso estuvo bien para su primer intento, trate de no temblar la próxima vez – termino Ashe en tono seductor.

\- Preferiría intentarlo solo esta vez mi Rei-

El repentino sonido de un proyectil ígneo quemando el centro de la diana llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Seguido de algunos aplausos de algún ebrio de una esquina.

\- ¡Ja! Tiene mejor puntería que tu, Ashe – grito en risas Sejuani.

Ashe lanzo una mirada molesta e incrédula a Shyvana mientras ella se giraba para tomar nuevamente otra arma, pero cuando estaba a punto de alzarla, fue interrumpida cuando una flecha cruzo entre sus dedos impidiendo agarrar su arma. Las miradas asesinas no se hicieron esperar entre ambas pues parecía que el fuego de sus ojos derretiría hasta el mismo Hielo Puro conjurado de Lissandra.

\- Nunu, platillo.

De la nada, un pequeño disco de arcilla salió volando de una torre cercana directamente hacia el aire. Antes de que se completara un segundo volando, éste fue destrozado por una flecha de hielo que lo hizo añicos en el aire.

Los aplausos de los Avarosa admirando la puntería de su reina no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco algunos abucheos por los Garra Invernal. Estas acciones desembocaron en un gran competencia informal de puntería, donde, ambas mujeres luchaban por su orgullo de tener el mejor ojo de águila. Los tiros con truco dominaban.

Tiros con tres flechas, lanzamientos combinados de fuego y también tiros en movimiento, eran los más comunes. Uno de los presentes se eligió voluntario para sostener la manzana en su cabeza en el momento en que la reina Avarosa lo atravesó con una flecha. Pero Shyvana perdió en esa competición, pues nadie quiso sostener la manzana cuando ella lanzara su proyectil ígneo, pues, ya habían visto lo que le podía hacer a una gallina desafortunada en el patio al dejarla lista para comer.

Ashe gano finalmente ya que obtuvo muchos puntos luego de utilizar una pierna de soporte y lanzar una flecha hacia la ventana de lo que pronto seria su dormitorio. El tiro no llamo la atención, pero lo que habían visto debajo de esa delicada tela azul que hacía de falda, quedaría para siempre en los recuerdos de todos los barbaros presentes.

La furia esta vez no fue solo de Shyvana, ya que se compartía por partes iguales con Sejuani quien, ardía ante los celos de su eterna rival.

Para recuperar la atención de sus hombres, la Ira del Invierno, se paró en medio del patio y grito a toda voz que ninguno de esos fornidos hombres podía vencerla en un combate a puños. Los murmuros y la risa de un joven le siguieron, todos se voltearon a verlo y éste fue empujado directamente a hacer frente a Sejuani en contra de su voluntad.

\- ¡Que sea un combate honorable!

Sejuani grito con todas sus fuerzas, y cuando el puño ya iba a romper la nariz del muchacho este desapareció del lugar. Se había desmayado en el suelo.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Tus hombres son unos cobardes Ashe!

\- No hables tan pronto Sejuani. ¡Handike! Demuéstrale quien manda.

El musculoso hombre, bebió una enorme taza de hidromiel y con gran rapidez se lanzó al combate.

\- Ahhhhhhh!

El combate término segundos después de haber iniciado, un fuerte golpe que le hizo dar una voltereta dio inicio y final a ese curtido rostro varonil. Los aplausos y gritos de los Garra Invernal resonaron en el fuerte de piedra.

\- ¡Gendul!

\- Por usted mi reina. Ahhhhhhh

Derrota.

\- ¡Ronhil!

Derrota.

\- ¡Murr!

Derrota.

\- ¿Sigfruld? Chico, ni siquiera pesas cincuenta kilos.

\- Puedo hacerlo mi reina – dijo al quitarse la camiseta – ¡Por los Avarosa!

Como era de esperar, el encuentro se parecía a un gigante quebrando un alfiler.

Sejuani, lucía una orgullosa sonrisa frente a la reina de los Avarosa. Pero cambio de rostro cuando vio al enorme hombre calvo acercarse poco a poco.

La dama dragón deseaba presumir su fuerza frente a todos los presentes y en especial ante _él_ además también quería desquitarse por cómo se dirigió a su príncipe esa misma tarde; bloqueo a Braum el paso y camino hacia Sejuani que la miraba con incredulidad.

\- Me toca a mí.

\- Oh, esto de luchar contra un dragón será muy interesante. ¿Estas lista chiquilla?

Shyvana se preguntó cómo es que conocía su condición, pero resto importancia al asunto cuando se puso en guardia.

El primer golpe lo dio Sejuani y por más que no haya hecho mucho daño a las costillas de Shyvana, debió admitir que la mujer norteña, sí que sabía dar golpes; y muy duros.

Dado que la ira del invierno era bastante alta, Shyvana uso su agilidad para girar y golpear las piernas y muslos; con un fuerte golpe en la rótula la hizo arrodillarse, golpeo su rostro fuera del casco y después uso su rodilla como escalón y se subió en su cuello terminando en un increíble gancho que las lanzo al suelo.

Absolutamente todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como la mujer más combativa de todo Freljord era derrotada por una extranjera. Jarvan le dio una sonrisa orgullosa y no tarda en levantarse y aplaudir, seguido de abucheos y aplausos que pelearon por ver quien generaba más ruido.

El jabalí, furioso, cargo para enfrentar a la agresora de su dueña, pero fue detenida antes de tocarla.

\- Ya, Bristtle. Fue un combate justo – dijo al acariciarlo y al frotarse el cuello – Sabes luchar dragona. Bien hecho, bien hecho… ¡Udyr!

El cambiapieles que bebía y reía tranquilo en una mesa se levantó de su silla al escuchar su nombre; camino tambaleante hacia el centro del patio mirando a su reina.

\- … dale una lección – dijo Sejuani aun frotándose el hombro.

Udyr parpadeo cansado – sin duda por el alcohol – y se acercó a Shyvana.

\- ¡Ja! Tienes un cuerpo muy interesante… – susurro él al ponerse en guardia.

Shyvana se sonrojo por tal comentario, pero luego asumió una posición agresiva arrojando el primer golpe.

El cambiapieles esquivo éste con un paso lateral, Shyvana lanzo un golpe al rostro pero Udyr cayó al suelo como si se hubiera desmayado; trato de lanzar una patada, pero él empezó a rodar y la hizo caer al suelo al chocar con sus pies. Las risas de burla no se hicieron esperar.

¡¿Estaba luchando en serio?!

La dama dragón se levantó ignorando su entorno y corrió con velocidad a Udyr que luchaba con levantarse. Lanzo un rodillazo hacia donde estaba su cabeza, pero fue atrapada en el aire, Udyr le hizo dar una voltereta haciéndola caer al suelo de espaldas y como un remate, él cayó también sobre ella con un codazo en el pecho apoyando en su mano su rostro y lanzando un enorme eructo indicando que continuaba ebrio.

\- Tienes que controlar mejor tus impulsos… – dijo él, en un tono únicamente audible para la dama dragón.

Shyvana lo empujo molesta, desvió su mirada hacia Jarvan que la observaba preocupado; presiono sus puños con fuerza y lanzo una lluvia de golpes que el cambiapieles bloqueo y esquivo con una agilidad tan impredecible como la de un borracho. Era tan escurridizo como una cucaracha que huía de la luz. Shyvana, enojada a más no poder y al ver que esto no surtía efecto, cargo sus puños en fuego draconico y continúo lanzando ataques cada vez más mortales. Esto se ponía serio.

Udyr recibió un golpe directo en el estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo; Shyvana creyó haber ganado pero su brazo fue lanzado con fuerza al suelo al momento que recibía un fuerte golpe en el mentón que la hizo retroceder. Parecía como si le hubiera golpeado un oso. El cambiapieles se levantó y, como había hecho ella antes, contraataco con la furia y velocidad de un fénix; ella retrocedió intentando esquivar o desviar cada golpe pero era imposible luego de ser acorralada en una pared de piedra.

Su cuerpo empezó a desprender llamas quemando parcialmente su ropa invernal. Sus garras empezaban a crecer dando inicio a su metamorfosis. Udyr asombrado, la tomo de las solapas de la ropa y la lanzo al suelo helado de piedra poniendo un pie en su torso e interrumpiendo su transformación.

\- Cálmate… – dijo agitado al igual que ella y agachándose continuó – ¿No querrás destruir esta fortaleza, ni esa bonita ropa frente a él verdad?

Shyvana calmo su respiración al reconocer que es lo que estaba haciendo. Suspiro más tranquila cuando vio cómo su príncipe se había levantado e iba en su dirección. Udyr le ayudo a levantarse.

\- Peleas bien – susurro Udyr al tomarse las muñecas lastimadas – Y también golpeas muy duro. Solo te falta un poco de control.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así? – dijo ella frotándose las costillas y observando también, que ya no lucia ebrio.

\- Entrene con unos viejos amigos de Jonia. No te recomiendo que vayas, el clima es asqueroso y era tan difícil conseguir buen alcohol.

\- Espera ¿Fingías estar ebrio?

\- Es mi estilo de lucha. El tuyo parece que siempre hace enojarte; pero que yo sepa, las mujeres siempre están enojadas.

Shyvana sonrió ante el imprevisto y gracioso comentario, justo en el momento en que la mano de Jarvan presionaba con disimulada fuerza uno de los hombros de Udyr.

\- ¿Shyvana te encuentras bien?

\- Si majestad, estoy bien.

\- N-no es nada majestad – dijo Udyr con esfuerzo, aguantando el agarre nada amigable del principe – Solo felicitaba a la dra- aghh señorita.

\- Luchó bien ¿No es así? – dijo con orgullo Jarvan mientras aplastaba otra vez el hombro del cambiapieles – Shyvana siempre será un gran símbolo para Demacia.

\- Si, si. Lindo espectáculo niños ahora apártense que creo que encontré a un rival digno – grito Olaf apartándolos con sus hachas caminando directamente hacia Braum - ¡Tú! ¡El calvo del bigote! ¡Ven aquí y luchemos!

\- Un hombre con coraje, jamás me negaría ¿Me deja ir mi reina?

Ashe asintió sin modestia.

\- Jajajaja ¡Golpea como carnero! – grito corriendo sin contener su alegría hacia su oponente.

\- ¡Sin puerta! – grito Ashe. Luego de una pausa Braum clavo su puerta en el suelo.

\- ¡Sin hachas! – grito Sejuani. A esta voz y claramente molesto, Olaf lanzo una hacha a Sejuani que se incrusto en el pilar de madera, y arrojo el otro a Braum… que lo paro en el aire.

\- Te estas portando muy mal amiguito… - dijo Braum soltando el arma y dándole una mirada intimidante – no querrás que me enoje.

\- Aquí te espero calvo… - contesto Olaf tronando los huesos de su cuello y de sus manos.

Y se lanzaron al ataque...

Sus dos puños chocaron entre si y los ahí presentes podrían jurar que el suelo tembló en ese instante.

Ningún cronista en todo Valoran, podría describir la batalla entre estos dos seres. Lo más cercano podía ser compararlos con el choque de dos montañas o dos icebergs que impactan entre sí. Cada choque de sus golpes era como dos pedazos de hielo puro golpeando contra un muro del mismo material. Como si dos titanes de piedra lucharan en la mismísima guerra del fin del mundo… como el choque de una fuerza imparable y un objeto inamovible.

 **Una hora después…**

El intercambio de golpes no se detenía y parecía que continuaría así por mucho tiempo.

\- Oye flacucha, que le das de comer a tu calvo.

\- Si yo lo alimentara, nuestros graneros no tendrían comida… – contesto – ¿Dónde encontraste a ese barbudo, cara de jabalí?

\- Ja! No me creerías si te lo dijera…

Sejuani, se cruzó de brazos observando el combate, luego de tanto rato sin un ganador esto se empezaba a tornar cansador y aburrido.

Shyvana estaba sentada junto a Jarvan, quien veía atento e intentaba memorizar cada golpe de los barbaros, con propósitos tácticos. Era el único, pues todos los presentes dejaron de prestar atención a la lucha para dar más concentración en la competición de "quien bebe más" el cual estaba ganando un obeso cervecero a sus espaldas.

En ese instante el asiento tembló un poco al sentarse un oso de tamaño descomunal a su lado.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Ambos demacianos lo miraron con desconcierto. Preguntando que sucedía solo con la mirada.

\- Hmmm me siento incomodo cuando los humanos hablan de cazar… – dijo Volibear apuntando con el hocico una mesa de cazadores que volteaban a mirarlo de reojo.

\- No lo culpo, mi amigo ursino – dijo Jarvan en un tono amigable – pero la cacería es una tradición bastante arraigada en todo lugar, alimenta la mente para elaborar emboscadas en terreno boscoso. Debería practicarla alguna vez.

\- No cuando se es la presa. ¿Soy un oso que no ve? – contesto con un ligero tono agresivo.

Jarvan se sintió un poco ofendido. Un segundo después se levantó del asiento.

\- Iré a hablar con ellos… – dijo, caminando hacia la mesa de los cazadores – prometo que dejaran de molestarlo.

La mirada confundida en Shyvana no se hizo esperar. Volibear bufo una risa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes?

\- Intenta impresionarte.

Se sonrojo al instante.

\- ¿P-porque haría eso?

\- Si no lo sabes no tiene caso el que te lo diga. Ja, al parecer la idiotez humana también te afecta a ti – se silenció cuando ella le brindo su cálida mirada asesina – ¿…ya se lo has dicho?

\- No…

\- Mantenlo así… A veces es necesario guardar la información a nuestros reyes – respiro profundamente obteniendo fuerza del aire – Cuando le dije a Sejuani acerca del presagio de destrucción, atacó sin pausa ni piedad muchas tierras buscando encontrar un buen refugio; muchos murieron, y gran parte de las bajas ni siquiera eran del enemigo. A veces sus decisiones al conocer el fin, provocan el mismo fin.

Su vista se dirigió a Jarvan, quien brindaba con los vasos en alto junto a los locales, que al principio lo miraron desconfiados, pero que ahora le daban palmadas en la espalda animando a atravesar el aire con la primitiva lanza que se prestó. Al parecer se había ganado su completa confianza.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esta alianza? – soltó de repente Shyvana.

El ursino tardó en responder. Dudando si decirle o no.

\- Nuestro pueblo muere… – dijo con rabia – el invierno fue mucho más fuerte estos últimos años, muchas de nuestras crías no sobrevivieron, ya no tenemos cultivos y la avaricia de algunos barbaros de Sejuani generaron disputas internas. Estamos rodeados de enemigos por el este, la bruja de hielo nos amenaza desde el norte y Ashe nos corta paso desde el sur con la ayuda de tus amiguitos de Demacia… Si no morimos por el combate, moriremos por hambre o por el frio. Sejuani dice que solo los más fuertes sobreviven pero al final tal vez solo quede ella.

Se hizo una pausa larga.

\- Sejuani cambio de opinión…

\- Porque yo se lo pedí. ¿Has intentando hablar con un tempano de hielo? Razonar con ella fue lo más parecido a hacerlo… – Volibear gruño con la garganta – Agghh no dejo de pensar que enfocamos nuestra ira en el camino equivocado todo este tiempo…

Volibear se levantó con pesadez mientras se alejaba poco a poco.

\- Por cierto, las "reinas" me pidieron que te llevara a los baños. Sejuani dice que hueles horrible. No te preocupes por él, estará bien…

* * *

Si alguna persona dudo acerca del grado de civilización y dijo que en Freljord solo había barbaros sedientos de sangre estaba muy equivocado. El grado de artesanía que tenían sus carpinteros opacaba a los demacianos e incluso competía en detalles con el piltoviano. Y sus escultores tenían mucho que enseñar, pues, al no poder mover grandes objetos como eran los bloques de hielo, esculpían en ellos detalladas y complicadas figuras simulando pilares u otras formas arquitectónicas formidables.

Aquí, la naturaleza se utilizaba de manera conjunta a la arquitectura y es por eso que las aguas termales en las que Shyvana se encontraba estaban bien adaptadas para que muchas personas pudieran entrar y además, dividida en las de varones y damas. Todo esto dentro de una cueva iluminada de velas y candelas, con cortos escalones tallados en piedra.

El vapor impregnaba el lugar dando una calidez a su piel que jamás había sentido, y el percibir del singular agua caliente en cada parte de ella le brindaba un extraño tono relajante. El dolor de sus recientes lesiones se esfumo, así como también la sensación de ya no pertenecer al mundo exterior; sin duda el agua templada la tranquilizaba demasiado.

Pero claro, su paz no duró mucho.

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta a lo lejos le hizo saltar de susto, éste cambio a incomodidad y sorpresa al ver como dos sombras, una alta y otra reducida, se acercaban poco a poco al agua y se acomodaban ante la mirada impactada de la dama dragón.

\- A Sejuani no le gustan mucho las toallas…

\- El frio me forjo, no tengo miedo a sentir el aire helado en mi piel… – dijo ella acomodándose con el agua hasta el torso – aunque un poco de calor de vez en cuando nunca está mal.

\- ¿Q-que hacen aquí? – pregunto a ambas reinas.

\- ¿Has intentando vivir con los barbaron las 24 horas del día, todos los días del año? Es como intentar educar a lobos, que no hacen más que pelear, ladrar y comer, con la excepción de que éstos si tienen la capacidad de quedar ebrios, lo cual lo hace peor. Agh… necesitaba un descanso chiquilla.

\- Al menos tu no les vez discutir estando sobrios. En las alianzas que intento formar intentan negociar vacas, sirenas e incluso unicornios, imagínate a un robusto hombre desilusionado de que su sueño de vivir con su amada sirena no se hará realidad, solo por un simple rumor de que teníamos una. No siempre lidias con lo peor Sejuani.

\- Tu siempre solucionando todo de manera pacífica Ashe…

Shyvana poso sus ojos en Ashe y en Sejuani.

\- ¿Ustedes no eran enemigas?

\- Oh, claro que lo somos. Pero hemos luchado tantas veces que ya fue una costumbre el tener una conversación con la cara de jabalí.

\- Lo mismo digo de ti flacucha. No aumentaste ni un solo kilo desde la última vez que te vi. Tu marido debe de estar muy desilusionado de tener tan poca carne y tan poca fuerza que degustar.

\- Y me lo dice alguien que acabo con sus pretendientes por usar mucha fuerza en "ese" momento.

\- Q-quien te-

\- Oh, a veces los ositos de peluche no guardan bien los secretos.

\- Pues un pajarito de hielo también me conto acerca de tus problemas de levantar troncos, Tryndamere debe pensar que eres una leñadora en lugar de una agricultora para derribar su árbol de esa manera.

\- T-tu… – contesto indignada – Al menos mis gustos son normales y no tan salados como los tuyos.

\- Tengo apetitos normales Ashe, el hecho de que estés retrasada en cómo se caza y como se degusta el festín dice mucho de una mujer casada.

Shyvana que hasta ahora estaba confundida, soltó un grito ahogado escondiendo el rostro en el agua mientras comprendía tal conversación.

\- "¡Ellas no están hablando de comida!" – grito en su mente al levantarse y cubrirse con su toalla mientras intentaba huir a pasos cortos. Pero fue detenida en ese instante por la suave voz de Ashe y la estruendosa de Sejuani.

\- ¡La asustaste, cara de jabalí!

\- ¡Es tu culpa delgaducha! ¡Hey dragoncita, vuelve, queríamos hablar contigo!

Aunque estaba confundida por quedarse o no, Shyvana opto por quedarse aunque tenía el presentimiento que esa no era la mejor opción.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – dijo con un disimulado tono agresivo pero nervioso al mismo tiempo, al momento de sentarse y esconder su cuerpo en el agua, algo intimidada por el escultural cuerpo de ambas norteñas.

\- Que Ashe te lo diga, soy mala con las palabras.

\- Acordamos que empezarías tu Sejuani, tienes que dejar tus problemas de confianza.

Sejuani miro hastiada a Shyvana quien le correspondía de la misma manera. Aunque la dama dragón no podía evitar mirar la escultural y formada musculatura de Sejuani, cuya delgadez no impedía que luciera una figura entrenada y femenina al mismo tiempo. ¡Rayos! parecía que su cuerpo había sido esculpido en el mismo hielo.

\- Tshh ¿Cómo puedo confiar en una mujer que es mitad dragón?

Shyvana paso de ver sus tríceps a verla directamente a los ojos, contraatacando al instante.

\- ¿Y yo como puedo confiar en una mujer que es mitad hombre?

\- …

\- …

Un profundo y pesado silencio se propició entre las tres mujeres. Confundida, sorprendida y molesta respectivamente.

Sejuani se levantó en señal de ofensa y Shyvana le imitó sin miedo y con ánimo de confrontarla.

\- ¡Óyeme chiquilla imperti-!

\- Jajaja - rió Ashe a carcajada limpia – una década... una década inventando insultos para ella... y jamás se me había ocurrido ese.

Ashe se quitó una lagrimilla de la mejilla, sostenía su estómago y se recuperaba de aquel ataque de risa. Esta contagiosa risilla fue contagiada a Sejuani y Shyvana que empezaban a ver el lado gracioso a como le llamo. Calmándose y teniendo un ambiente más amigable entre las tres minutos después.

\- Ashe dice que tengo que ser amable contigo.

\- Asi es. Debemos tratar como se debe a la futura reina de Demacia.

Shyvana, que hasta ese momento se frotaba tranquilamente uno de sus tobillos dio una sacudida bastante fuerte que logro resbalar su cuerpo completamente en el agua. Todo esto por culpa de la enorme sorpresa de lo que representaba aquellas palabras.

\- ¿¡R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-reina!?

\- No somos reinas de Freljord solo por ser guerreras – dijo sin modestia Ashe – también somos mujeres y nos damos cuenta de las cosas solo con verlas. Bueno excepto a Sejuani, ella tardo media hora en comprender que estas enamorada de él.

\- No tenías que abusar de tu "refinado" vocabulario para referirte a eso. "Shyvana le lanza el fuego a su príncipe", "Lo está quemando con la mirada", "Lo quiere devorar, pero no solo como dragón". Simplemente hubieras dicho que ella quería llevárselo a la cama.

\- ¡H-hey! ¡Yo no- yo no quiero eso! – escondió la cabeza en el agua – "Al menos no al principio..." – susurro en su mente, seguidamente agito su cabeza evitando pensar en eso – P-pero ¿Qué es eso de reina de Demacia?

\- ¿Que no te convertirás en una? Pensé que sería agradable tener una poderosa aliada que domine el sur.

\- Hey Ashe, no es así como lo habíamos ensayad-

\- E-el viaje aquí fue una iniciativa tuya verdad? – intento disimular Ashe tapándole la boca a Sejuani y cambiando de tema – Ese fue un gran movimiento. Pero a los hombres se les conquista mediante una serie de artimañas. Una de ellas, y la que más efectiva es: Ignorarlos. Ellos siempre se empecinan con las cosas que no pueden obtener y de esta manera serás el foco de atención en toda su vida. Te lo dice alguien que cumple casi ocho años de una firme relación de casados.

Sejuani rio con fuerza, solo tapada por la mano de Ashe.

\- Je… ¿Lo dices en serio Ashe? Nah. Mira chiquilla, lo que quieren los hombres es alguien que los ponga en su lugar. Alguien que les demuestre que puede ser tan fuerte como ellos. Tienes que ser ruda, muy ruda. Hacerlos sufrir. Los hombres aman el dolor. ¿Por qué crees que beben arrepintiéndose de sus decisiones y luego vuelven para ser golpeados a casa por su esposa?

\- Sejuani, ese es un pésimo consejo.

* * *

El ambiente frio le recordó donde estaba. Acariciaba su piel escamosa con delicadeza mientras caminaba nuevamente al compartimiento de tribus. En este camino pensó en lo que ambas reinas le dijeron, quienes le pidieron que se adelantase.

¿Acaso funcionaria algo así?

¡Rayos! ¡Tenía que hacer bien las cosas! No deseaba terminar como Leona y guardar ese sentimiento durante doce años y convertirse en su mejor amiga. O negar lo evidente como Diana. O ser tan osada como Taric, o ser tan ciega como Pantheon, o ser tan quisquillosa como Lux, o tan cabezadura como Vi, ni tan tolerante como Cait, o tan secretista como Garen, ni tan exagerada como Fiora o como...

¡Gahhh! ¡Todos eran unos idiotas!

¿Por qué rayos serviría ser ruda o ignorarlo?

No, no haría eso...

Estuvo concentrada en eso pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho el sonido de madera resquebrajándose cerca suyo.

Ambas montañas seguían pelando, pero esta vez más agresivamente.

Olaf dio un golpe al rostro de Braum quien cayo rompiendo una silla, lo tomo de los hombros y lo hizo chocar contra un muro de madera que cubría el bar improvisado, luego le propino una fuerte patada que rompió la madera tras de sí y que lo hizo caer al suelo; Olaf, confiado, cargo hacia él pero Braum alzo un fuerte golpe desde el suelo que le llego al mentón, y se abalanzo hacia él; ambos cayeron al suelo y dieron giros tratando de zafarse del agarre, en el proceso destruyeron un montón de mesas y sillas recreando la típica pelea de bar de las que se hablaban de Freljord.

La cerveza de un hombre obeso se había derramado por culpa de ambos. Frustrado y sin poder vengar su bebida, éste le dio un fuerte puñetazo a quien estaba a su lado. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Ambos imitaron el combate de los dos glaciares contagiando la sed de lucha a todo lugar que tocaban. En cuestión de segundos la montaña de hombres ebrios se lanzaba golpes, patadas y escupitajos entre sí sin importar la tribu en un ambiente que parecía salido de las mismísimas odas del norte.

Sillas, mesas, botellas, dientes y pedazos de barbas volaban de aquí para allá en un mar barbárico de músculos y aliento a alcohol.

Shyvana se preocupó por su príncipe y empezó a golpear a todo hombre que se atravesara en su camino hacia donde creía que estaba él. Detuvo su proeza cuando lo vio sobre una mesa quitándose de encima y apartando a todo ser que se topara en su camino con gran destreza, evitando romper algún miembro que ahora se había vuelto enemigo.

\- ¡Cálmense caballeros! ¡Guarden sus ánimos para la caza de mañana! ¡Este evento se planifico para la reconciliación y-! – nunca pudo terminar pues una silla se había roto en su espalda, seguidamente un hombre pequeño y dominado por la bebida se arrojó hacia su cuello, y varios se lanzaron hacia el intentando aplastarlo. Jarvan, no teniendo más alternativa se quitó la pesada ropa de pieles y a sus atacantes con ella quedando con el torso desnudo y libre del agarre.

A Shyvana la lluvia de golpes y sangre no le importo pues su concentración únicamente se mantenía en su dirección. ¡Oh por los dioses! ¿Esto era un regalo? ¿Era una visión acaso? Sus más escondidas fantasías se hacían realidad?

Aprovecho ese instante y guardo en su memoria ese momento.

Sus movimientos, agiles y concisos, sus esquives prácticos y efectivos, sus golpes certeros y mortales... cada línea que denotaba su musculatura... la ira tan guardada que nunca manifestaba. Todo en él... era perfecto...

\- ¿¡Que rayos sucede aquí!?

El sonoro grito resonó en todo el valle, tan fuerte que pareció que provocaría una avalancha.

Todos se quedaron quietos. Como si un hechizo helado los hubiera congelado.

\- ¿¡Los dejamos media hora y ustedes ya quieren matarse!?

La otra voz femenina grito tan fuerte como la anterior. Ambas siluetas bajaron hacia la quietud de la lucha.

Sejuani arrojo a uno de los suyos al piso y se paró sobre él luciendo más alta e imponiendo su autoridad. Un bárbaro de Ashe se arrojó él mismo a modo de grada para que su reina imitara a la líder Garra Invernal.

Los bravos guerreros, que habían sufrido heridas y perdidas dentales, comprendieron que estos dolores no fueron nada en comparación al amargo sentir que saborearon sus almas cuando sus ilustres reinas demostraron un vocabulario aún más bárbaro que ellos. Habían recibido insultos de Sejuani y Ashe por separado, pero nunca imaginaron que el tener a dos reinas haciendo la misma labor al mismo tiempo hiriera tanto su hombría.

Luego de esas palabras, cabizbajos y con la noche rodeándolos, ambos bandos acataron la orden de ir a dormir a sus respectivas tiendas. Todos. Menos ambas montañas que continuaban luchando bajo un risco al cual habían caído.

Ni la nieve, ni los gritos que los llamaban causaban efecto para detenerlos. Al parecer nunca se sintieron tan emocionados de encontrar a un rival que les igualara en fuerza y resistencia...

Recurriendo a la típica hospitalidad freljordiana, Ashe le permitió a los embajadores demacianos entrar a la fortaleza a su gusto, además de poder dormir en la habitación de invitados, que era uno de las pocas habitaciones que no estaba en remodelación. La dama dragón cargaba del hombro a Jarvan con relativa facilidad, conduciéndolo por los pasillos llenos de martillos, aserrín y madera hasta el salón principal iluminado solo por la luz de la chimenea.

Hubo un extraño ambiente en ese instante. Shyvana insistió a Jarvan a que le dejara ver su lesión en la espalda y la mordida para atenderlo con un pequeño trapo húmedo; él se negó diciendo que no había sido nada, pero dada la insistencia de la guerrera al final cedió.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en el salón eran los troncos consumiéndose, además de las respiraciones y los quejidos que daba el príncipe cada vez que Shyvana rozaba sus heridas.

\- Y decías que no era nada... - regaño en voz baja.

Jarvan bufo una risa.

\- No me dolía. Tú me lastimas mucho ma- ¡auch!

\- No hables mientras te aplico el fomento – dijo Shyvana al momento de castigarlo.

El ambiente nuevamente se hizo silencioso. Shyvana estaba tan concentrada en su labor, que nunca reparo en que tenía a su único y amado príncipe delante de ella, a medio vestir, al cual le acariciaba la piel desnuda.

\- Siempre que resulto herido estas ahí...

La dama dragón pauso por un instante, volvió a su labor un segundo después.

\- Es mi deber... – respondió con un tono melancólico volviéndolo a frotar.

Silencio.

\- Gracias...

Su voz sonó tan sincera y dulce, que Shyvana sintió que su corazón se detuvo un momento. Con la cabeza cabizbaja, apoyo su frente en la amplia espalda del príncipe, avergonzada y sincera como nunca.

\- Me preocupo por ti... – dijo en un tono apenas audible – siempre intentas matarte...

Ambos compartieron una profunda carcajada.

\- Vamos a dormir.

En el trayecto, Jarvan conto una breve anécdota acerca de sus aventuras infantiles en el Palacio Del Amanecer haciendo alusión que los pasillos de piedra se parecían mucho a casa. Shyvana en cambio refuto las teorías de que a los dragones les gustaba vivir en castillos en ruinas protegiendo el tesoro robado, pues decía que "un dragón tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer, que dormir y vigilar una caja fuerte".

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, ninguno se movió un centímetro. Su sorpresa para lo que vieron no tenía igual.

El decorado de los muebles era hermosa, los ornamentos de las ventanas se asemejaban a la decoración de alta clase demaciana y la ropa de dormir estaba acomodada a un costado. Pero existía un único detalle que les había detenido el corazón.

Había solo una cama.

\- I-iré a hablar con Ashe o tal vez pueda encontrar algo de paja por aquí y... – dijo el príncipe girando a la salida claramente nervioso, pero detuvo su escape cuando sintió que alguien lo detenía de una manga.

\- E-esta... – alcanzo a decir ella conteniendo sus ganas de explotar y escondiendo su rostro sonrojado – está bien así...

¿¡Que estaba diciendo!? ¿¡Esa frase había salido de sus labios!? Un momento...

¿¡Lo había dicho en voz alta!?

Sus preguntas no obstaculizaron que su cuerpo actuara por su cuenta y por eso cuando sintió las frazadas de lino en sus muslos estuvo a punto de convertirse en dragón por el vaivén de emociones. Escucho a Jarvan apoyarse en el lecho a sus espaldas.

Podía sentir sus latidos reverberando en sus oídos y como sus rodillas empezaban a temblar, pero no por culpa del frio. Escuchaba con atención el movimiento de las telas con las cuales su príncipe se cambiaba, sintiendo un deseo insano de darse la vuelta. Se recrimino a si misma diciendo que debía hacerlo también.

\- "No te gires" – susurro en su mente, llevando sus dedos a desabotonar su ropa invernal. Nunca imagino que esta labor fuera tan difícil, pellizcar un botón de hueso y pasarlo por un orificio en un trozo de tela debía estar entre las tareas más arduas que jamás se haya inventado.

Sus dedos no respondían y mucho menos su cerebro al cual pasaban cientos de imágenes e ilustraciones de amor, decenas de frases de sus libros románticos y oraciones que detallaban como es que se consumía una relación.

¡Maldición! ¿¡En que embrollo se había metido!?

Calma, calma. ¿Esto sería como compartir cama con Lux verdad? No podía ser nada del otro mundo. Solo que en esta ocasión seria con...

El sonido que corto tan tenso momento, se asemejo a un relámpago y sucedió como tal. De la nada dos figuras cubiertas de nieve y tan azules como un hijo del hielo, entraron resquebrajando la puerta y sus cuerpos cayeron directamente en el enorme lecho destrozándolo en mil pedazos por el peso de los dos seres.

Uno se levantó y el intercambio de golpes continuo, pues éstos se lanzaban y golpeaban en cualquier lugar de la habitación. Al fin, uno de ellos cargo con tal fuerza que arrastro a su oponente directamente a la ventana, cayendo ambos al patio principal.

La hermosa y decorada habitación ahora estaba destrozada.

Un segundo después se escuchó el azote de una ventana contigua a la izquierda.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Olaf! ¡Lo arruinaste todo!

Otra ventana abrirse se escuchó a la derecha.

\- ¡Braum! ¡Te prohibiré alimentar a los poros si no dejas de pelear!

Esa noche Ashe y Sejuani se habían perdido el espectáculo demaciano que disfrutaban espiando por unas rendijas. Olaf fue castigado y su tienda la fue entregada a Jarvan en compensación, Braum compartió con él su puerta usándola como techo dado que no le dejaron ni entrar al castillo ni usar una carpa. Y Shyvana tuvo que compartir lecho de mala gana con Ashe.

Esa noche una gran oportunidad se había perdido.

* * *

El frio atravesando su espalda y el helado sueño de perderse en una montaña rocosa en donde era aplastada de nieve, la despertaron. Sus ojos ámbar recorrieron la habitación vacía. Ashe no estaba.

Aun confundida por esa rotunda soledad, se puso con lentitud las botas pero todavía llevando la enorme bata de lana carmesí y camino por los pasillos desiertos.

Por las ventanas se podía observar a los guerreros dormir pacíficamente en sus carpas, un par de enormes figuras cubiertas de nieve cual esculturas y también a un hombre meditar cerca de un acantilado.

\- … de sus cualidades – se escuchó por el principal pasillo de piedra.

A hurtadillas Shyvana se acercó a la habitación de donde procedía la voz, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible. La puerta estaba entreabierta e iluminaba una tenue luz naranja.

\- …mos tenido problemas así en el sur.

\- Por eso se lo advertimos majestad – dijo una voz femenina – Lo que paso en el poblado de Kjilbrom es un incidente que no solo compete al Freljord.

\- ¿Cuántos encontraste tu Ashe?

\- Dos. Descubrimos al hombre colándose en una reunión que tuvimos con los Martillo Fugaz e intentó escapar, pero cuando estuvimos a punto de agarrarlo una flecha atravesó su garganta. Lo hizo su "esposa" disparando desde su casa; se encerró ahí dentro y la incendio… con ella dentro. No pudimos hacer nada y lo único que encontramos luego fueron cenizas y papel, mucho papel y tinta.

\- Nosotros matamos cinco. No nos detuvimos a preguntar, siempre dicen que son inocentes – contesto sin culpas – A ver… eran dos hombres, una mujer, un anciano y una joven, a ella la condenamos porque arrojo a su amiga a un acantilado. Agh, por eso no me gustan para nada los extranjeros. ¿Eso no te ofende principito?

\- Sejuani…

\- Ese es un detalle importante mis reinas. ¿Sus sospechosos eran todos extranjeros verdad?

\- Correcto.

\- Entonces tenemos un patrón del cual cuidarnos – dijo con gratitud – Demacia y mi persona agradecemos su información y sus advertencias. Así mismo, también compartiremos temas que nos preocupan y que puedan afectar a su seguridad. La unión es fundamental en épocas de guerra.

\- ¿Vez Sejuani? No fue tan malo hacer una alianza con los sureños.

\- Seh seh, como digas… – respondió de mala gana – Vayamos a desayunar, quiero tener energía para la caza y… ¿Escucharon eso?

Shyvana había tenido un pleito con un curioso gato al cual había pisado la cola. Corrió lo más silenciosamente que pudo pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse tropezó con un gran balde de argamasa el cual le mancho buena parte de su ropa.

\- Maldición...

\- ¿Shyvana eres tu?

Con un trote ligereo Jarvan llego a su posición y le ayudo a levantarse.

\- Estaba buscando la cocina... – dijo disimulando – ese gato me asusto.

\- Esta abajo. Apresurémonos señores, la mejor hora de caza es antes del mediodía.

* * *

\- ¿Quiere que prepare un festín de dioses y me trae esto? Esto es alimento para conejos, mire, comino, cilantro, pimienta y... ¿Y esto? ¿Qué diantres es esta cosa verde?

\- Se llama lechuga.

\- ¿¡Lechuga!?

\- Es un vegetal, los hombres necesitan los cuatro grupos básicos.

\- Los cuatro grupos básicos son manteca puerco whisky y frijol.

\- Tu solo has lo que te ordené Gragas.

\- Soy un cervecero, no un cocinero, no puedo hacer milagros,

\- Agh sabes... – decía Ashe frotando sus cienes frustrada – solo imagina que son ingredientes para la mejor cerveza jamás hecha. Asegúrate de utilizar todo, y también que todo esté listo antes de las ocho.

\- Seh seh, buena caza mi reina.

Si bien el blót iría a ser en la noche, los aldeanos de ambas tribus empezaron a hacer los preparativos desde casi el amanecer. Llevando maderas, andamios y herramientas por doquier. Cazadores avarosa experimentados fueron repartidos entre pequeños grupos de guerreros garra invernal quienes serían encargados de traer el festín.

Ashe y Sejuani también participaban y le brindaron a la pareja de extranjeros el mejor guía que Freljord podía brindar. Aunque esto fue solo una orden a un hombre que habían elegido al azar.

Se presentó ante los demacianos como Bjorn; tenía un ojo lastimado por un golpe, carecía de tres dientes y también cojeaba de la pierna derecha. Jarvan pregunto si es que gano la pelea de anoche, pero él respondió que a su mujer nadie le ganaba luchando.

Los tres se adentraron en el bosque, Bjorn era un tipo muy hablador, aunque bastante crédulo acerca de las historias que había oído del sur.

"Creía que ustedes los demacianos llevaban espadas curvas" "Dicen que los sureños se casan con sus primas" o "Una vez conocí a uno de allá, me dijo que todos tenían los ojos rasgados"

Rondaron casi por una hora un claro, no encontrando ningún animal. Pero esto no mermo su ánimo, pero si que canso a su obeso guía.

\- Déjenme descansar aquí. Ah. Ya no soy tan joven – dijo sentándose en una piedra mirando el tupido bosque blanco – Saben, yo antes era un aventurero como ustedes, claro, hasta que un día me dieron un flechazo en la rodilla y... Umm vaya, esto no es agua... Discúlpenme, me veo en la necesidad de ir a regar un árbol, volveré enseguida.

Los segundos pasaban mientras la pareja intentaba hacer algo en ese incomodo silencio. Aunque Shyvana tenía sus propias razones.

Si, el día de ayer se había propuesto el nunca entrometerse en asuntos de estado, pero por mas promesas que se haya hecho a sí misma ella no admitía que él le guardara un secreto y mas un secreto guardado por esas dos norteñas. Tenia celos; de no poder saber, de no participar en todo lo importante para él, odiaba cuando la dejaba de lado.

¡Pero a la vez admitía plenamente su responsabilidad como príncipe!

¿Por qué entenderse a si misma era tan complicado?

\- Te siento... aburrida.

\- Lo estoy – disimuló con una mentira piadosa – Creí que esto de la caza en Freljord sería más interesante.

\- No creí que te entusiasmara tanto esta idea – susurro formando una sonrisa – Estamos tardando más de lo debido. En un ambiente nevado, pudimos haber completado esta tarea en casi dos horas.

\- Tres. No se ven huellas de animales cerca, seguramente se escondieron en sus madrigueras o huyeron por el sonido de los demás.

\- ¿Estás dándome lecciones de cacería?

Shyvana miro a Jarvan directamente a los ojos con una mirada interrogante que cambio a decidida.

\- Si – afirmo en un tono burlón.

Jarvan calló un segundo y respondió como un cómico ególatra.

\- Jaja. Para tu información. He participado en cacerías con mi padre desde los doce años, y en todo tipo de lugares y circunstancias debo decir – dijo él cruzándose de brazos y observándola – ¿Desde cuándo lo hacías tú?

\- Nueve – dijo ella orgullosa. Continuo en un tomo bromista conteniendo una risa - ¿Qué cazaban? ¿Gorriones? ¿Ardillas?

\- Si dijera dragones. ¿Te impresionarías?

\- Jeje. En lo absoluto.

\- Entonces digo que cazábamos gigantes.

Shyvana no pudo contenerse y estallo en una pequeña sonrisa. Jarvan la acompaño sonoramente.

\- Ya no estas aburrida – dijo él remarcando lo obvio.

\- No, ya no lo estoy – continuo en risillas – gracias.

\- Así que... ¿La señorita apuesta aceptaría una apuesta? Estoy seguro que cazaría una presa más rápido que usted - dijo él con exagerada cortesía – ¿O es que teme perder ante un novato como yo?

\- ¿En serio quieres apostar conmigo? – contesto burlona – ¡Hey mira! ¡Es un oso gigante!

Para cuando Jarvan volteo, se dio cuenta de la artimaña, pues Shyvana ya había comenzado una carrera adentrándose en el bosque nuevamente.

\- Con que esas tenemos... – Susurró sonriendo dentro de sí.

En su carrera Shyvana no pensó en nada mas, sus intrigas con respecto a los secretos de Jarvan desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas solo por los deseos de correr y ganar, alumbradas a su vez de una sonrisa que había borrado cualquier rastro de preocupación.

¿Esta era la razón de porque lo amaba verdad? Él podía cambiar de un momento a otro sus emociones, llegarla a enojar o cargarla de ira para hacerla reír en el instante siguiente o incluso transformar una profunda preocupación por felicidad.

La dama dragón reía dentro de sí, escuchando los pesados pasos que Jarvan daba tras de ella intentando alcanzarla.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Están en mi lado del bosque! - grito un camuflado Nunu, intentando hacer respetarse subido a Wilump, pero siendo ignorado por los alegres corredores – ¡Búsquense sus propios ciervos!

Al no recibir la mínima atención, el niño cargado de molestia empezó a arrojar bolas de nieve a los intrusos de su área y quienes habían arruinado su técnica de caza: el camuflaje.

\- ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? – susurro Jarvan tomando y formando proyectiles de agua congelada.

Shyvana, ahora era blanco de una lluvia de nieve, agregándole mas adrenalina a sus pasos y elevando a un más su risa. Las únicas veces en que se había divertido así fue cuando era una niña, perseguida por su padre entre los bosques de su hogar temporal, cuando jugaban y se divertían sin pensar en los pesares del mundo, de sus razones de huir, cuando no tenía miedo de nada.

No necesitaba sus alas para sentirse libre, ni tampoco magia para sentirse llena de poder, solo lo necesitaba a él, estar sin nada que los interrumpiera, ni rangos militares, ni saludos formales, ni bolas de nieve apuntando a su cabeza cayendo del cielo...

Recibiendo el fuerte impacto de ésta mostrando que dentro contenía un pino, Shyvana cayó, estampando su rostro al suelo nevado.

Jarvan llego a su posición jadeante, y le ayudo a levantarse, pero al momento de tomarla de hombros la soltó nuevamente, dando una tremenda risotada.

\- ¿¡Que pasa!? – grito levantándose y tosiendo nieve completamente molesta, dándole a Jarvan una mirada asesina.

\- Tu cara jajaja luces muy graciosa.

En el rostro de la dama dragón, apenas se podía distinguir su color, pues éste era adornado por una cómica barba y pobladas cejas de nieve. Razones de sobra para causarle gracia a un hombre serio como él.

Avergonzada pero también molesta, Shyvana formo una bola de nieve con disimulo y cuando él no se lo esperaba la aplasto directamente en su cara haciéndole tragar buena parte de la nieve, cruzando sus brazos y desviando la mirada irritada.

Jarvan que se recuperaba tosiendo, se alejó un paso y, aun queriendo enojar a Shyvana le arrojo nuevamente un pedazo de nieve que le llego al rostro.

Shyvana sintió la nieve escurrirse en su cuello haciendo contacto con su piel tibia y dándole un fuerte escalofrío.

\- ¡Gahh! – grito y miro amenazadora a Jarvan, quien apuntaba acusador a un pequeño poro que se había acercado.

\- Fue él...

\- ¡Ya verás! ¡Esto es la guerra!

\- ¡Aquí te espero!

Y así, entre risas y sonrisas, cómicos enojos y mala puntería, ambos disfrutaron de la nieve, del cálido ambiente entre ambos y de lo que podía ser la guerra de nieve más épica que se haya oído en el norte.

Olvidando en el proceso, completamente la cacería...

* * *

Los faroles alimentados por aceite de ballena alumbraban el patio del castillo, tal como una aurora boreal, iluminaban cada rincón con una luz blanca y azul que, combinadas con el aceite de castor que desprendía un color naranja, se combinaban creando una peculiar combinación. Acompañados también por los músicos de ambas tribus, el ambiente se sentía alegre, vivaz y lleno de vida.

La cena ya había terminado y cada quien con un peculiar discurso acerca de la unidad – Tryndamere fue interrumpido – y fraternidad, brindó por la forja de esta alianza; dando paso luego a la confraternización y baile respectivo.

Era maravilloso ver como las personas que hace meses querían verse muertos, ahora atendían concentrados las anécdotas que se contaban, hacían pequeñas competiciones de pulsos o probaban quien tenía la cabeza más dura intentando romper un ladrillo con su calva.

Algunos incluso encontraron a su media naranja luego de ver como algunas mujeres les daban una ruda lección de cómo cazar osos. Dando así, unos bailes de contentas parejas que danzaban para luego pelear, y luego volver a danzar.

Sin embargo, la dama dragón se mantenía escondida entre la multitud, más precisamente entre algunos marginados y gruñones guardias.

\- Quizás yo también pueda lanzar fuego de las manos, aunque no estoy seguro... – le dijo uno mirándola de reojo.

Ella hacia caso omiso a tal conversación, pues dentro de su cabeza no dejaba de contar esperando el "momento justo", aunque este autoimpuesto momento no llegaba nunca.

 _Shyvana ya cambiada con su vestido invernal, se frotaba el rostro frente al espejo roto en la habitación de Ashe, reprochándose a sí misma el comportamiento que había tenido esa tarde, recordando a la vez el suceso como una grandiosa fantasía._

 _¿En serio había luchado con él? ¿En serio estuvieron involucrados en una infantil guerra de nieve? ¡Si! ¡Si lo habían estado!_

 _Recordó cada detalle con una tonta sonrisa, pero luego agito su rostro intentando recordar que hizo para tal cometido._

 _¿Fue la rudeza verdad? Un momento ¿Fue porque estaba enojada que él trato de alegrarla?_

 _¡Por supuesto!_

 _¿Serviría también el método de Ashe viendo que sirvió el de Sejuani? ¿Porque no aplicar también éste?_

 _¡Claro!_

Sin embargo este exitoso método no estaba funcionando.

Fueron casi cuatro veces en que Jarvan fue ignorado, en la cena, en el brindis, en la primer y segunda vez que le pidió en que bailaran, ocasiones en que, casi se le detiene el corazón de la emoción, pero que sin embargo rechazo para seguir su _plan._ Aunque no quería admitir la razón verdadera.

Y justo ahora, cuando se decidió que esta era la última vez que le rechazara, él no se aparecía por ningún lado...

Al sentir en su oreja el húmedo contacto de un hocico Shyvana se levantó de un salto poniéndose en posición de guardia.

\- ¿¡Por qué siempre haces eso!?

\- ¿Y tú tienes que gritarles a todos?

\- Uff – bufó molesta – ¿Qué quieres?

El enorme oso se sentó en la nieve, observando a los bailarines, y acurrucándose en el suelo; silencioso, como si pensara bien las palabras que iba a decir.

\- Hable con los espíritus, me dijeron que paso allá arriba… Gracias.

Shyvana mantenía silencio, mientras se abrazaba a si misma.

\- También me contaron mucho de ti. Eres un espécimen raro. Muy raro, seres con la habilidad de transformación son poco comunes y...

\- Ya lo sé.

\- Bien... – Volibear apoyo su mentón en sus patas – me contaron que aunque tengas escamas, no cambias de piel, que mides 1.75, pesas sesenta y seis kilos, y que ovulas los días...

\- E-es suficiente – le detuvo avergonzada.

\- También me dijeron que al ser parte dragón vivirás más, no sé la cifra exacta pero si sé, que más que un humano corriente.

Shyvana, ahora cabizbaja, intentaba recordar su edad; ya había olvidado cuanto tiempo pasó bajo el cuidado de su padre, cuanto tiempo estuvo perdida en los bosques, o siquiera cuantos años tenía cuando encontró a Jarvan.

\- También lo sé – mintió.

\- Tu nacimiento fue circunstancial, y por eso tienes que aprovechar todo momento en tu estancia en este mundo…

\- Si... – contesto nostálgica.

\- ¿¡Entonces porque diablos les haces caso!? – grito de repente – Mira a Ashe, es como una niña; desde que Tryndamere llego, no se han dirigido la palabra y al parecer no piensan hacerlo. Y Sejuani ¡Por los espíritus! Esa cabeza de iceberg ni siquiera sabe contener su fuerza ni con sus hombres. ¿En serio les estabas haciendo caso a ellas? ¡Déjate de planes tontos niña!

Tan repentino regaño, cargo de ira a Shyvana, quien en su mente gritaba _¿¡Quién te crees!?_ Pero que a la vez meditaba aquello, asumiendo que ese oso gigante si tenía razón.

\- ¿Q-que crees que deba hacer?

\- Eso decídelo tu niña, y mantén presente no hacerle caso a mujeres con la cabeza tan fría como ellas. Ni a mí, mis consejos amorosos no han hecho más que incrementar las peleas y divorcios en nuestra aldea. Él está cerca en ese rincón junto a los músicos. ¡Ahora ve a por tu principito y deja de comportarte como tonta!

Shyvana un tanto irritada se levantó intentando golpearlo, pero recapacito y en vez de un golpe solo le acaricio la cabeza, corriendo después a la dirección señalada.

Camino entre los alegres juerguistas, quienes bebían, cantaban o incluso lloraban en sus mesas, empujando a un pequeño grupo de ebrios, vio a Jarvan sentado entre unas cajas, hablando con un enano hombre que le atendía bebiendo de una enorme taza de hidromiel.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, su nerviosismo se cargaba con cada pisada. ¿Estaría molesto por lo de antes?

Al llegar a él, lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse callada, enredando su cabello entre sus dedos y desviando la mirada un poco avergonzada y casi sin palabras.

\- S-sabes... si, si me gustaría salir a bailar... – dijo aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Jarvan se levantó y cruzado de brazos le observo haciendo una mueca de desconfianza, pero juguetona a la vez, manteniendo silencio y disfrutando de la actitud de Shyvana.

\- Yo… Mira, lo siento ¿Si? Es solo que… – la dama dragón jugaba con sus ropas intentando que le salieran las palabras – Nunca antes había bailado… y creí que te avergonzaría…

\- Te enseñaré – En su hombro sintió el delicado roce de su mano, y cuando menos se lo espero, su brazo fue tomado, llevándola de la mano hacia el centro de la multitud.

La calidez de sus manos haciendo contacto le provocaban cosquillas en los hombros y un tremendo choque eléctrico que subía desde su vientre y desembocaba en su pecho, acelerando su corazón sin parar.

\- Coloca las manos así y así, y cuando te diga mueves el pie izquierdo hacia los costados.

\- ¿A-así?

\- Jeje perfecto.

Moviéndose al compás de la música, ambos danzaron un tranquilo y sereno paso.

Shyvana llena de emoción, intentaba por todos los medios esconder su rostro sonrojado, acomodándose en el pecho de Jarvan, a quien sentía respirar y cuya respiración le provocaba una calma singular.

Esos dos días lejos de casa habían sido extraños. Le había lanzado una bota en el rostro, lucho contra ambas reinas para impresionarlo, por poco compartían cama, y habían tenido una infantil guerra de nieve…

¿Por qué era que su príncipe se comportaba así?

¿Acaso era el clima?

No. Tal vez todo esto era porque eran dos extraños en una tierra extraña. Aquí todos se trataban como iguales, sin distinción sanguínea o jerárquica, existían osos chamanes, humanos gigantes e incluso mujeres líderes… Si, tal vez esta era la razón de que Jarvan sintiera tanta libertad pues no tenía que demostrar nada a nadie; no tenía que ser una figura de autoridad, ni un líder de guerra. Aquí, él podía comportarse como una persona corriente sin ser juzgado por nadie, ni reyes, ni generales, ni senescales.

Comprendiendo todas sus razones, Shyvana se aferró más a Jarvan, presionando sus brazos en su cuello y disfrutando con su calor.

\- Oye, aun no obtengo mi venganza por los dos rechazos anteriores…

\- ¿A qué te re? Ah… Te lo advierto Jarvan si te atreves a hacerlo te- ¡Ah!

Shyvana luchaba por mantenerse aferrada al cuello del príncipe, pues él, en sus deseos de _venganza_ empezó a girar elevándola en el aire.

\- Jajajaja ¡No! ¡Basta Jarvan! ¡Me dejaras caer! ¡Jarvaaaaaaan!

La dama dragón quien nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz abrió sus ojos sorprendida, reparando en lo que había dicho. ¿Acaso le había llamado por su nombre?

Un poco temerosa observo de reojo pero él ni siquiera se inmuto, solamente le mostraba una sonrisa sincera, mientras la sostenía en brazos.

Ella se aferró aún más, cerrando los ojos, olvidando todos sus errores pasados y recordando la casual razón de su viaje.

No necesitaba regalos, ni tampoco extravagantes obsequios; tan solo debía hacerlo feliz con su compañía, y se juró a sí misma, que dedicaría toda su vida a ello…

Sentados a unos pasos como rey y reina respectivamente, Ashe miraba entre orgullosa y celosa a la dulce pareja de extranjeros.

\- ¿Que? ¿No me vas a sacar a bailar? – preguntó en voz baja.

\- Al parecer ahora si quieres hablarme… – contesto Tryndamere algo irritado – Bien, salgamos.

Pelando constantemente por quien debía llevar el ritmo, ambos reyes del norte se pisaban o tropezaban con los demás danzantes, pero de todas formas lo hacían.

\- Ushh como se atreve – Sejuani quien participaba en concurso improvisado de pulsos, observo molesta como es que su rival si salió a bailar, y no queriéndose quedar atrás opto por hacer lo mismo – ¡Olaf! Ven conmigo.

El bárbaro fue despojado de su bebida y luego fue arrastrado por Sejuani, quien a la primera negación le dio un golpe que casi le rompe unos dientes, argumentando que si la pisaba un pie, quebraría una de sus hermosas hachas.

E iluminados por el azul y dorado, las tribus enemigas y sus amigos sureños celebraron la paz que tanto tiempo habían pedido pero nunca obtenido.

* * *

 **Tachan! miren quien volvio de entre los muertos!**

 **Asi es... yo...**

 **Recuerdan el Fic de Janna en su peor dia en el trabajo? Pues yo tuve uno igual y si, termino como con ella. (Aunque sin gritos y con una liquidación)**

 **He estado demasiado ocupado estos meses, intentando concentrarme en todo y lograndolo en nada. Y saber que solo he actualizado dos capítulos AL AÑO, me hace sentir terrible. Por los dioses! Como les pude hacer esperar tanto! No, en serio, necesito hacerme el harakiri!**

 **Pero acá esta uno de los episodios mas romanticos que pude hacer; y como diria un Simpson, Aun hay maaas!**

 **WafleKouhai: Gracias! aca te tengo otro cap, Entendiste todas las referencias? XD**

 **Joseph94: Sinceramente no sé como es que reaccionaria a una pareja asi, pero creo que como en todos los casos no le daría mucha importancia al genero. Agradezco completamente toda tu!**

 **Artyomichpetrenk: Te hice esperar mucho, muchisisisisisisisisimo. Ya casi es fin de año T_T**

 **Riko Rojas: En serio te agradezco el aspecto que mencionaste. Y como te comenté, tenia otros planes pero cambiaron con el tiempo. Aun no he podido explicar algunas cosas sobre nuestro dragon estelar, pero lo hare proximamente, Y por sobre el anciano loco de Targon... ¿Como lo zupo? XD Acerto completamente en eso!**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir, me despido y hasta otra ocasión, en el cual intentaré apresurarme. Bye y muchas gracias por leer :D**


	9. Degústalo con tu sabor

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Riot Games**

* * *

 **"Degústalo con tu sabor"**

 _¡Si! ¡Si!_

 _¡Ya se dieron el primer beso! ¡Definitivamente has avanzado mucho!_

 _¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti que casi no me puedo contener!_

 _¡Si estas páginas no interferirían te daría un abrazo ahora mismo!_

 _Lo que sigue será muy divertido:_

 _Sabor, sensualidad, deleite y aroma…_

 _Cada detalle debe ser medido y calculado para que cada sensación sea única._

 _Así es, me refiero a la comida…_

* * *

El césped impregnado por el rocío mañanero fue azotado con violencia. Aquellas tiernas ramas que se levantaban para tomar el sol, fueron rotas por el veloz paso de esa mujer que cruzaba sin pausa aquel pacifico bosque; obligando a los conejos y ardillas a esconderse en sus pequeñas casas.

 _Su agitada respiración hacia subir y bajar su pecho con velocidad. Los labios devorando su cuello, esas manos fuertes presionando sus muñecas, el aroma cargado de ceniza que aplastaba sus sentidos; todos se combinaban generando en ella el más gustoso de sus placeres y que alguna vez tanto buscó._

Shyvana, detuvo su carrera escondiéndose detrás de un tronco, regulando los latidos de su corazón por tan ardua recorrido. A su espalda ya podía identificar el conocido aroma a humo, saliendo de entre los árboles y revelando la posición de aquel ataque. La aldea que buscaba estaba solo a unos cuantos minutos más.

 _Como si trazara un dulce camino, él creaba una senda de delicados mordiscos desde su hombro hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, saboreándolo con sutileza. Luego, cual explorador, ascendió con sus manos desde su escamada cintura, cruzando por los valles bajos y rugosos de su abdomen bien formado, posándose por los montes altivos y erectos por un segundo, para después, terminar su viaje en el mentón de la dama dragón, moviéndola con delicadeza obligándola a mirarlo._

Cubriendo su silueta entre los arbustos pudo al fin encontrar la villa; rodeo el costado derecho con sigilo felino, divisando personas. Estaba claro, las ropas de piel identificaban a los barbaros del norte y los que se mantenían de rodillas abrazados entre si, eran los prisioneros y habitantes del lugar.

Era el momento del ataque.

 _Shyvana se aferraba a las sabanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, estrujándolas sin control buscando en ellas algo con lo que sostenerse en este mundo, pues los salvajes roces a su interior amenazaban con llevarla al paraíso en cualquier momento._

 _Él se acercó de más encerrándola en sus brazos, quedando apresada; el colchón debajo y él arriba. Como si buscara venganza, Shyvana se lanzó a su espalda, clavando sus garras en su piel, escuchando con un apetito animal el jadeo de dolor que dio su amante, apresándolo completamente entre sus piernas, sin manera de que escape._

Un hombre barbudo recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo dejo inconsciente, pero el sonido de su caída no se escuchó. Shyvana cargo con él dejándolo escondido entre el montón de heno. Tomo cobertura desde una esquina y se lanzó al cuello de un bárbaro, aferrándolo y cortándole la respiración en total silencio.

De los catorce hombres ya solo quedaban cinco, quienes vigilaban a sus cautivos en medio de la fuente. La dama dragón no pudiendo acercarse más, opto por un ataque frontal. Cargó un arado y uso su sorprendente fuerza para arrojarlo directamente al aire. La parábola que dibujo el objeto dio el tiempo de que ella corriera a increíble velocidad; cuando el objeto cayó al piso género una gran nube de polvo y Shyvana lo pateo con fuerza, chocando y arrojando al hombre más grande dentro de un establecimiento.

 _Sus labios se devoraban con pasión, el aliento desprendido entre sus bocas se mezclaba en el escondido sabor de chocolate y miel. Él era tan metódico como en el campo de batalla, tan certero de donde y cuando atacar, preciso a la hora de morder y succionar aquella escamada piel suya. Obligándola a gritar su nombre incontables veces en ese éxtasis de guerra. Y ella, exigiendo más y más._

Se camufló entre la cortina de polvo, arrojando una fuerte llamarada hacia el hombre más cercano haciéndolo volar por los aires; saltó hacia la sombra delante de ella, propinando una patada al aire chocando con un cuello humano y azotando su cuerpo al suelo. Shyvana alzó la vista y apenas pudo esquivar el enorme hacha que surcó el aire en su dirección; dio una voltereta posándose en sus manos, girando dos veces tomando distancia del berserker, quien arremetió hacia ella sin detenerse, lanzando ataques que la dama dragón esquivaba con agilidad.

Él subió su arma y lanzo un hachazo, Shyvana guio su fuerza hacia su brazal desviando aquel ataque haciendo que el arma se clavase en el suelo; ella aprovecho esto y con su pierna derecha cargo una patada directa al rostro de su rival, en el aire, juntó sus manos invocando una bola de fuego y la lanzó directamente al pecho de aquel hombre arrojándolo dentro de una casa.

La fineza de sus oídos capto un filo cortando el aire; con velocidad viro su vista hacia arriba encontrando como el origen del ruido, una andanada de flechas que oscureció parcialmente el cielo y que se dirigía al indefenso grupo de cautivos…

 _Los roles y posiciones habían cambiado. Shyvana apoyaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Jarvan, mientras azotaba sus caderas disfrutando de su masculinidad. Su príncipe la aferraba de la cintura ayudándola con pasión en tan ardua tarea._

 _Las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su abdomen, perdiéndose entre sus intimidades; otros caían taciturnos y solitarios por sus pechos, combinándose con su cabello que bajaban cual cascada de sus hombros y se mecían al compás de sus movimientos._

Con gran velocidad corrió en dirección de las personas y salto al aire cambiando su forma. Una llamarada de fuego envolvió a las personas quienes se abrazaban temerosas siendo también rodeadas de una enorme sombra.

Shyvana agacho la cabeza y resistió con tenacidad cada proyectil clavado en su espalda y alas que su armadura no alcanzaba a proteger. Perseverando con dolor ante esa decisión.

 _Ambas caderas chocaban con pudor, impactando sus intimidades con salvajismo. Entrando y saliendo; subiendo y bajando. Adoraba sentir la musculatura de su pecho chocando contra la sensibilidad de sus pezones y sentir aquel rasposo mentón acariciando su cuello. O cuando él se atrevía a morder las cicatrices de sus costillas y espalda._

 _Ella estaba encima de él azotándose con violencia contra su miembro mientras sus piernas luchaban por continuar la faena de moverse. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creía que le estallaría, su respiración se aceleraba tanto como en una carrera por su vida, y su mente estaba tan nublada por el placer que empezaba a olvidar respirar…_

 _Flotaba, volaba, caía en picado. Su cuerpo se tensó llegando al límite, soltando un fuerte grito cargado de placer. Y de pronto todo termino._

No resistiría otra andanada de flechas. Su cuerpo estaba débil por su repentina transformación y a la vez, cansada por el arduo recorrido a pie.

Viro su vista bajo ella, encontrando a la gente que protegía a salvo, pero también asustados debido a su forma amenazadora. Quiso darles una sonrisa protectora, pero sus enormes mandíbulas solo mostraron una intimidante hilera de colmillos.

Escucho de nuevo el sonido del hierro cortando el aire, intuyendo la siguiente ola de flechas que se dirigían a ella…

Un cuerno de batalla opacó aquel sonido y Shyvana solo sintió un virote caer muy lejos de ella. Dirigió la vista hacia la posición de los arqueros enemigos, encontrándose con la grata sorpresa de ver un estandarte demaciano agitarse de entre los árboles.

El plan había salido a la perfección.

 _Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre su amante, mezclando su sudor con el de él; presionando pulsante el miembro viril que poco a poco perdía firmeza en su profundidad. Recuperando gradualmente el aliento y el sentido que había perdido instantes atrás._

 _Jarvan la rodeo con sus brazos, aferrándose a aquel cuerpo desnudo que lo enloquecía. Envolviéndola protectoramente con su calidez, acomodándola a su lado y cubriéndolos con la sábana húmeda._

 _Ambos compartieron el calor mutuo, terminando la apasionada noche con un íntimo y profundo contacto de labios, profesando un silencioso Te amo en la oscuridad del dormitorio._

 _._

* * *

 _._

La máxima autoridad del campamento se abría paso entre las tiendas de campaña que empezaban a levantarse. Los soldados le saludaban con respeto ante su imponente compas, mientras se dirigía a carpa blanca que se encontraba al este de las tiendas.

\- Shyvana te encuentras bi-

\- Gah!

\- ¡Oh lo siento! – grito, escondiéndose nuevamente detrás de la cortina que separaba el exterior de la tienda. La verdad era que no era su intención irrumpir cuando apenas estaba vestida.

\- Y-ya puedes pasar Jar.

La silueta purpura de Shyvana descansaba de costado, revelando en su espalda desnuda, una hilera gasas ligeramente manchados de rojo, mientras sostenía delante de ella la sabana con la cual tapó parcialmente sus intimidades.

Jarvan profirió un sonoro y culpable suspiro, adentrándose en el lugar y sentándose detrás de su camilla improvisada.

\- Lo siento, si hubiéramos llegado antes estoy seguro que-

\- Esta bien Jar, he tenido heridas más graves que esta - susurró al acompañante a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Oh, sí? – dijo burlón – Dime quien las hizo para ponerle una cadena perpetua.

La vacía tienda-hospital se llenó de unas cuantas risillas.

\- Je... fui yo cuando descubría como manejar mi fuego.

\- Espero que no hayas destruido mucha propiedad privada en el proceso.

\- Jeje, créeme. Quemé bastante.

Luego del siguiente par de risas. La momentánea habitación se cargó de silencio. Imaginando y recordando cómo es que fue esa atormentada niñez.

\- ¿...donde se fue el medico?

\- Dijo que saldría a atender a un tipo que se apuñalo con su propia espada.

\- Oh. Creo que debo mandar entrenar mejor a las tropas... – Jarvan dio un vistazo a su alrededor, enfocando su vista en los implementos médicos en una caja de madera – ¿Te importa si esta vez, hago yo de tu curandero?

\- ¿¡Q-que!?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el príncipe le tomo de los hombros y la levanto de su posición. Shyvana solo alcanzo a aferrar aún más fuerte la sabana que la cubría y se sentó en la camilla, incrementando su nerviosismo al escuchar detrás de ella la bandeja de metal y el agua purificada.

\- "Frio, frio" – pensó al sentir las pinzas que retiraban el adhesivo de las gazas de sus recientes heridas. Aunque luego de un instante una agradable sensación de libertad le recorrió la espalda.

Su cuerpo estalló en tensión cuando sintió unos tibios dedos rozando sus hombros. Contuvo su voz cuando éstos, impregnadas de pomada, se deslizaron hacia las heridas de su espalda, encontrando en ellas una misteriosa sensación de alivio y dolor.

Las curiosas falanges palparon alrededor de las perforaciones, impregnando con el líquido salvador las heridas relativamente sangrantes, desgastando las coagulaciones, para luego ir limpiándolas con cuidado quirúrgico.

Shyvana disfrutaba de estas extrañas sensaciones, incluido el tacto temerario que a veces rozaba el bajo de sus costillas y que en esos segundos de inquietud exploraba un poco más al sur, sintiendo su cintura y casi rozando sus caderas. Siendo que estas carecían de herida alguna.

\- Hmmm… – susurró en una suave y contenida voz – N-no es ahí.

Presiono con más fuerza la sabana contra su pecho, intentando asimilar tales roces y vistas que tendría su príncipe de su contorneada espalda privada de toda prenda. Estaba inquieta, muy inquieta.

No supo si fue su imaginación; pero cuando sintió el aventurero movimiento de esa tibia palma adentrarse en el hueco de la sabana y sintiendo su vientre, una gran brisa entro por la cortina de la tienda, cortando aquel – tal vez imaginado – contacto.

\- Majestad. No sabía que estuviera aquí.

\- Siento haberle quitado el trabajo, pero estaba muy preocupado – dijo Jarvan levantándose de su asiento – ¿Es nuestro hombre herido?

\- Si majestad. Pero es solo una herida superficial y no tardaré mucho para concentrarme nuevamente en nuestra guerrera y-

\- ¿Majestad? – Xin Zhao introdujo su cabeza en el lugar – Los representantes de la aldea quieren verlo.

\- Enseguida voy Xin. Shyv, quiero verte recuperada para la comida de esta noche – al salir del lugar, Jarvan coloco una mano en el hombro del médico de campo – Cuídela mucho.

La dama dragón le siguió con la vista hasta verlo perderse en el verde del lugar, sin importarle los quejidos del hombre que aferraba su pierna sin pausa.

Aferrando la tela que la cubría y sintiendo sus latidos volver a la normalidad.

 _._

El fuego de la fogata apenas iluminaba su rostro, mientras masticaba los restos de carne en conserva que habían servido esa noche. Cubierta por una enorme frazada, veía a su príncipe comer y conversar con sus soldados y los representantes del pueblo rescatado; mostrando una mueca de entusiasmo y confianza que demostraba que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

Miro a su costado una vez más, justo en el asiento vacío, recordando el consejo que le había pedido él hace instantes atrás.

Si, desde su regreso de las frías tierras de Freljord muchas cosas habían cambiado entre ambos. Ahora tenían demasiada confianza y fue común en esas tres semanas el intercambiar ideas, inquietudes, consejos e incluso coqueteos.

Descubrieron poco a poco gustos y disgustos, y tantas otras que nunca alcanzaron a preguntarse debido a su distanciada relación de soldado y líder militar.

Aunque esa última semana todo estaba resultando diferente.

Se registraron ataques de los bárbaros exiliados de Sejuani, en los límites noreste y noreste de Demacia y Freljord. Por lo cual y dado el reciente pacto, las fuerzas del reino y de la nueva Unión del Norte, tuvieron que intervenir.

Con esa noche se cumplían nueve días de campaña en aquellas praderas heladas; cruzando de pueblo en pueblo intentando acorralar a todos los grupos desterrados que se movían atacando las aldeas.

Y desde hace justamente seis días Shyvana no había parado de tener… esos intensos sueños; haciéndole difícil la tarea de siquiera mirarlo al rostro en determinadas ocasiones y estirando al máximo la confianza en sus sentidos. Como por ejemplo, esa misma tarde en la tienda-hospital.

Ahora mismo lamentaba el hecho de estar lejos de algún consejo de su amiga Lux, o de incluso el libro que tanto la había acompañado; pues no estaba segura de que paso dar en este instante.

Aunque… ahora estaba segura que ni Lux ni nadie a su alrededor sabría que paso dar luego…

Un sonoro suspiro y un fuerte sonido de madera se escuchó, apoyándose a su lado, sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos.

Jarvan frotaba su rostro con frustración, presionándose las cienes y haciendo brillar una pequeña cana que salía de su patilla izquierda.

\- Estas completamente agotado. Deberías irte a descansar…

\- Si, lo sé. Solo venía… – parpadeo cansado agitando un poco la cabeza y guardando un bostezo – solo venía a decirte que si accedieron a refugiarse en Demacia. Gracias por tu consejo.

\- Hey, es el deber de una Guardia Real guiar a su rey por el camino correcto ¿No?

\- Mhm, si, tienes mucha razón, espero que me sigas guiando por mucho, mucho tiempo. Descansa, partiremos mañana en la mañana – dijo Jarvan, apoyándose en su hombro para levantarse y como una amistosa despedida.

\- Buenas noches Jarvan…

La dama dragón lo vio alejarse, perdiéndose entre las sombras del campamento.

Dejó caer su nuca hacia atrás golpeando levemente la madera en que se apoyaba, observando el cielo estrellado en donde las partículas de ceniza se volvían invisibles…

¿Cómo debía continuar ahora?

 _._

* * *

 _._

La carta que había recibido en la mañana le puso de mejor humor; el salir de su turno un poco antes le había dado tiempo para ir a comprar un aperitivo que devoro al paso y también de llegar a tiempo a la relativamente lejana estación de carruajes de la familia Crownguard.

A unos cuantos minutos mas logro estuchar el resonar de las maderas golpeando el empedrado del lugar, cuyo responsable de su sonido era el característico carruaje azul y dorado que traía consigo a una muchacha que asomaba su cabeza por el ventanal.

Shyvana se sintió aliviada de ver la sonrisa de Lux a la distancia.

La joven de cabellos brillantes abrió la puerta con prisa una vez que el vehículo se detuvo, y, sin pausa, se puso a correr directamente a los brazos de su amiga que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

\- ¡Shyv!

\- Lux…

\- ¡Shyv…!

\- ¡Lux…!

\- ¡Shyv!

\- ¿Lux…?

La dama dragón esquivo por muy poco el lanzamiento de la maleta de su amiga, quien, luego de arrojárselo empezó a correr furiosa y con los brazos alzados, dispuesta a golpear todo lo que se interpusiese y lanzándose colérica sobre Shyvana quien la tomo por debajo de los hombros y la alzo levemente del suelo, manteniéndose alejada de esos pequeños y mortíferos puñitos.

\- ¡Me dejaste sola con mi madre! ¡Tú, malvada! ¡Traidora! ¡Eres una-! ¿Esa es ropa nueva?

El caótico berrinche realizado por la dama luminosa se detuvo al notar al fin el cambio de indumentaria en su compañera, quien llevaba una nueva armadura recubierta de placas de manera galante.

\- Je… – suspiró Shyvana – digamos que he dejado de sufrir tropiezos tan seguidos.

\- Pero tu nunca te po – Lux se detuvo haciendo una rápida comprensión de los sucesos recientes – ¡Oh jo jo jo jo jo! Shyvana! ¿Qué han estado haciendo en mi ausencia?

\- Oh créeme, pasaron muchas cosas en tu ausencia.

\- ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! – Exclamó la joven moviendo muy entusiasta sus extremidades suspendidas en el aire – bueno, primero bájame.

 _._

Esa tarde, el desierto local apenas albergaba a dos formas de vida.

Lux insistió en comer algo que no sea pescado, dado que en su villa se explotaba éste recurso en demasía y estaba harta y horrorizada de siquiera ver otro. De modo que al llegar al lugar, lo primero que pidió fueron dos enormes rebanadas de pastel para olvidar el sabor salado de aquellas comidas.

Shyvana comía con lentitud; narrando con calma y pausa todo lo que hubo vivido esas largas semanas.

Le contó su frío viaje al Freljord, su mágico baile ante la mirada de los bárbaros norteños, y de su alianza con las reinas. No obvio detalles narrando su vuelta a casa y se sintió muy orgullosa de mencionar los paseos dominicales con Jarvan, que se hacían más habituales con el paso del tiempo. Pero eso sí, obvió siquiera mencionar aquellas agobiantes y a la vez deleitantes fantasías, que ocurrieron durante su estancia en las fronteras.

\- Joo… estoy celosa… ¡Muy celosa! – grito levemente con frustración – ¿Cómo pudiste ganarme en esto siendo tu tan…? ¡Ushh!

Shyvana dio una sonrisa mientras devoraba un pedazo de su pastel; aunque un segundo luego, las dudas que tenía quedaron saldadas. Lux ya no podía aconsejarla. Tenía que hacerlo sola.

\- Creí que estarías más orgullosa.

\- Lo estoy pero… ¡Ush! ¿¡Como puede ser que me ganes en esto teniendo yo tanta experiencia!?

\- La señorita Lux ha encontrado algo en lo que no puede destacar.

Lux acepto esta frase haciendo una mueca de enfado, pero su rostro cambio a uno confundido al notar un detalle que no correspondía a lo narrado por su amiga.

\- ¿Dijiste "paseos dominicales" no? ¿Qué paso con el de hoy?

La dama dragón guardo silencio y desvió una afligida mirada, algo mezclada con una sutil muestra de enojo.

\- Sus responsabilidades.

\- Oh…

\- Siempre sacaba tiempo para eso, pero ahora; con los refugiados de las fronteras, los migrantes del norte, las deudas con Piltover, los movimientos de tropas en el este… ya no tiene tiempo para mi.

Shyvana soltó cada frase con frustración y un enojo creciente. No solo por los hechos, sino consigo misma. Ya había aceptado que al estar junto a él tendría obstáculos con sus tareas, pero ahora se sentía distanciada, y dejada de lado.

Presiono con más fuerza el pequeño tenedor, haciendo pasar su ira y lanzando un ligero suspiro, intentando que éste le brindara al menos una solución a toda aquella distancia que ella sentía.

Jarvan estaba demasiado ocupado; si, el rey tenía muchas responsabilidades para con la urbe, pero la mayoría de la administración se concentraba en su hijo y sucesor, argumentando que esto lo prepararía para las dificultades del futuro. El príncipe ahora no solo hacía de jefe militar, sino también de jefe de estado y representante diplomático en todo el reino, recibiendo solicitudes y peticiones de todas las partes del reino, aceptando o negando ayuda a distintos lugares según su grado de prioridad… Jarvan estaba tan concentrado en esto que ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para el mismo ni para nadie más.

\- Sabes… – Lux hablo con un ligero y pausado tono – Cuando Garen, tomaba vacaciones y volvía de sus entrenamientos en la vanguardia intrépida; siempre estaba entrenando, se ponía a estudiar los libros de esgrima y los textos de historia para siempre sobresalir en sus cursos.

La dama dragón parpadeo confundida, poniendo atención a las palabras y el tono melancólico de su compañera.

\- Je. Siempre estaba tan estresado, que le dijimos que le saldrían canas por estar tan preocupado… Un dia cuando casi se desmaya del cansancio por luchar contra el roble de nuestra casa, le dijimos que parase por un momento y lo llevamos a la cocina. Claro, se negó al instante, pero mi madre le amenazo con quitarle su colección de bufandas si no accedía. Jiji, ni te imaginas la cara que puso cuando vio que le preparamos todos sus platillos favoritos – Lux hacia circulitos en la mesa con su dedo índice, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro al recordar esos sucesos ahora tan lejanos – Los siguientes días nos pusimos a estudiar. Tenía la cabeza tan dura como ahora, pero encontramos el método perfecto de aprendizaje juntando mis libros de fantasía y mezclándolos con la historia de Valoran y Demacia. Y adivina que. Al volver de sus exámenes obtuvo notas excelentes en todas sus asignaturas.

Relajó los músculos con los cuales estrangulaba aquel pequeño tenedor, rebanando con él un pequeño pedazo de torta en total silencio, repasando mentalmente lo que su amiga le hubo contado.

\- A veces… ellos no siempre tendrán tiempo para nosotras. Tengo una relación a larga distancia con Ez; él también tiene sus responsabilidades y es increíble la cantidad de veces que me he enojado con él por tonterías en este tiempo. Shyv, ellos toleran nuestros berrinches, enojos, rabietas y cambios de humor, creo que nosotras también debemos hacer eso; ya sabes, apoyarlos en momentos difíciles, tenerles la misma paciencia que nos tienen a nosotras y lo más importante, intentar alegrar sus vidas aun cuando se nieguen a aceptar ayuda. Porque si no somos nosotras ¿Quién lo hará?

Shyvana dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose aliviada de saber que estos dilemas de tiempo y distancia si tenían solución. Al parecer Lux aún tenía muchas cosas en que aconsejarle todavía.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Ingredientes:**

 _\- 4 cebolletas picadas._

 _\- 1 cuarterón de lechuga señorita._

 _\- 5 onzas de limón despedazado._

 _\- 1 fardo de laurel aromático._

 _\- 7 unidades de pescado Krugum._

 _\- 4 azumbres de vino blanco de cosecha reciente._

 _\- 1 almud de maíz shurimano._

 _\- 2 marcos de pasta pre cocida._

 _Con gusto hoy y con grata paciencia, me he dispuesto a enseñarte a ti, alumno ávido de saber, la receta que te concederá escarnio entre la caterva de comensales que conforman las filas del bazar de comidas. Una envidia culinaria singular, que hará destacar tu puesto de entre todos tus quisquillosos rivales._

 _Sin más dilación, empecemos a preparar esta magnánima del buen gusto._

 _Agreguemos previamente las cuatro cebolletas picadas en un tarro con trece podagras de aceite, insufladas por la lumbre alimentada por el fardo de laurel, quien otorgara su prístino aroma durante el curso de esta receta._

 _Prepare ahora las…_

Shyvana cerró el libro de cocina. Ya tenía suficiente con tratar de entender palabras difíciles como para tener que intentarlo con ese texto. Lo guardo en su mochila luego de recordar los ingredientes y retomo su camino por las filas del mercado, chocando con una mujer robusta cuando apenas dio un paso.

Esquivó por poco unos enormes sacos de harina, que eran llevados por un pequeño y musculoso yordle, para luego dirigirse hacia la calle que desembocaba a los muelles de la ciudad.

Entendió en ese instante el porque la gente y los comerciantes siempre estaban de mal humor; la vida en los mercados era caótica, pesada y porque no decirlo, también destructiva.

La alejada vida de la ciudad, no tenía mucho de salvaje en comparación a cuando vio que en un puesto de frutas, vendedor y guardia citadino, se agarraron a golpes por decir que su balanza estaba trucada. Algunas madres de familia luchaban entre sí por ocupar y no perder su puesto en las filas de las verduras, utilizando a veces a sus niños como peones. O en todo caso, como cargadores sin paga.

Y aunque le habían quitado el puesto de la fila ya una decena de veces, no le dio demasiada importancia. Todo valdría pena el día de mañana.

 _._

 _El capitán general del sexto regimiento se había extendido demasiado al hablar, sin embargo Jarvan aún mantenía la charla, dado que era buena idea tenerlo contento, pues así no se quejaría de vigilar las remotas tierras de Estrandivar rodeado de desiertos._

 _Shyvana esperaba paciente apoyada en la puerta a que aquella platica acabase, tamborileando sus dedos en la madera de caoba y recordando una canción que había escuchado una vez en la fogata del campamento._

 _La puerta se abrió de repente saliendo de ella un robusto hombre, portando en su mano lo que parecía un pequeño y recién pintado retrato de un joven uniformado. Lo miro una vez más, quitando una orgullosa lagrima de su mejilla y seguidamente lo guardo en su jubón para retomar su camino bastante alegre._

 _Antes de que las chapas del portal chocasen siquiera, la dama dragón se metió con velocidad felina dentro del recinto._

 _La luz de chimenea iluminaba buena parte del hemisferio inferior de aquella biblioteca, y le daba un toque melancólico y hasta sabio al hombre que acomodaba los textos en el estante más cercano._

 _Shyvana camino con sigilo hasta quedar a lado de Jarvan, y con curiosidad leyó en voz alta las letras de la portada._

 _\- ¿"Legados Reales"?_

 _El príncipe continúo sosteniendo el texto que se disponía a agregar al espacio vacío en el librero._

 _\- "Legados Reales" – confirmó – Un compendio del árbol sanguíneo de cada casa y de sus actos y servicios a Demacia. Desde Orlon hasta Lightshield. Todas sus proezas históricas documentadas al pie de la letra, sus edictos, triunfos, y también sus errores._

 _Jarvan se quedó estático, mirando el texto como una bola de cristal que le diera visiones de su pasado, recordándole todos los fallos que hubo cometido antes. Shyvana al darse cuenta llevo su mano hacia el hombro del príncipe, pero al mínimo contacto, él reacciono, parpadeando y agitando levemente la cabeza._

 _\- ¿Sabías que el hijo del capitán Birbs acaba de cumplir 14 años? Está muy orgulloso, lo admitieron en las filas de La Vanguardia Intrépida apenas ayer. Je, vino a pedirme que nunca le narre acerca de sus días de "El Teniente Osado" en la instrucción del sábado._

 _\- ¿Nervioso por tu primer día de instructor? – pregunto en tono burlón._

 _\- Tiemblo de nervios – dijo agitando las manos exageradamente._

 _Shyvana rio con fuerza, mirando como Jarvan colocaba nuevamente el texto en su sitio._

 _Los dos se quedaron en un agónico silencio. Mirando el texto con vehemencia y preocupación. El nombre de Jarvan Lightshield IV estaría en él dentro de unos cuantos años._

 _\- ¿Donde será?_

 _\- ¿Hmm?_

 _\- Emmm... creí que... podría encontrarte luego que acabases la instrucción... – susurró, chocando sus deditos con nerviosismo._

 _\- Oh – el príncipe medito un poco la respuesta, frotándose la barbilla – En Laguna Selam. Quiero que los muchachos sientan un poco de la naturaleza de Demacia._

 _\- Je – Shyvana atisbó una sonrisa, mentalizándose un "sabía que dirías eso" para luego relajar la tensión de sus músculos dándole a Jarvan un puño amistoso en el brazo – Entonces te daré tu sorpresa allí Jar – le susurró al oído, escapando del lugar._

 _._

La receta estaba mal. Definitivamente mal.

Por supuesto, ella no podía estar fallando; la receta era la que tenía que fallar. Los cinco pescados quemados que tenía frente suyo no eran su culpa. La receta era la que estaba mal, porque: ¿Quién podía quemar cinco veces un platillo tan sencillo?

Había hecho todo bien. Bañado al pescado con el vino, aplastarlo cuidadosamente en la piedra, rellenarlo con los ingredientes que creyó correctos y luego, cocerlo en su inexistente e improvisado horno.

Si, al carecer de tiempo y dinero para buscar y comprar un carísimo horno personal, opto por fabricar el suyo con unos cuantos ladrillos robados de un muro en la Torre del Guardián, algo de mezcla que se prestó del albañil que fue a reparar el daño y sus propias manos para que funcionasen de combustible, desconociendo por completo la cantidad de grados que producía su fuego.

Enojada de que sus intentos no dieran frutos, opto por preparar el único platillo que se preparaba para ella misma y que tenía guardado para las emergencias. Pollo.

Las pobres presas de carne sufrieron una terrible mutilación debido a que Shyvana estaba disconforme con la apariencia que tenían en un plato con ensalada. Por eso, ella intentó con cortes nada gráciles intentar darles la forma de un corazón, pero cortar carne le pareció una tarea tan difícil como la de intentar colarse en Noxus sin llamar la atención.

Al final, los pedacitos con la forma deseada quedaron tan pequeños que apenas cabían en un pulgar. Por ello, se decidió salir a comprar más "repuestos" al mercado mas cercano.

Pero sus planes quedaron aplastados dado que al salir de la torre, se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. ¿Quién iba a pensar que intentar cocinar le demoraría tantas horas? Sin prestar atención a las campanadas que marcaban las nueve de la noche, se dispuso a correr con una cesta en sus brazos.

En efecto, todas las tiendas del mercado estaban cerrados, siendo sus únicos habitantes algún que otro animal hambriento que buscaba en la basura. Caminó entre las sendas desiertas intentando encontrar algún local que al menos vendiese algo. No importaba que fuera, estaba muy desesperada.

Por un callejón una luz anaranjada le llamo la atención y, siguiéndola, encontró un atiborrado conjunto de personas rodeando un pequeño círculo de tierra. Con curiosidad se acercó, encontrando como dos personas en lados opuestos eran recibidos con aplausos por lados contrarios entrando a un diminuto cuadrilátero.

El primero bajó al piso una cajita pintada con el nombre de Barbudo, su rival hizo lo mismo descendiendo otra caja que pintaba Golosa.

La pelea clandestina de ratas estaba por comenzar.

Pero antes siquiera de que las cajas se abrieran un jovenzuelo apunto en histeria y susto al rostro de Shyvana que se asomaba entre algunos hombros.

\- ¡Es la ley! ¡Corran!

En un caótico desastre de empujes, caídas y pisadas a la espalda, los aldeanos empezaron a huir a donde sea que pudiesen, asustados de su pequeño delito y de la severidad que tenía Shyvana para con el crimen, pues habían escuchado del arresto masivo que hizo hace semanas atrás.

Entre todas las personas que escapaban, diviso un carrito de comidas que huía dando saltos en el desigual empedrado.

\- ¡Alto! – gritó la dama dragón, persiguiéndole para al menos comprar algo, pero el asustado vendedor corrió con más velocidad. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Estaba muy desesperada.

Llegando casi al límite del Puerto Azur y descendiendo por la calle principal, el conductor del carrito tomo velocidad y, llegando al límite del agua, lanzo su infortunado puesto al mar tirándose él también en el piso.

Shyvana sorprendida, camino con enojo hacia el hombre que elevaba sus manos en signo de inocencia, con la intención de recriminarle la destrucción de su salvadora comida.

\- ¡No puede arrestarme! ¡No tiene pruebas de nada! – grito cuando ella lo alzo del suelo sujetándolo del cuello.

\- ¡Iba a comprarte el carro, idiota!

Entre refunfuños y bufidos de furia Shyvana recorrió el desierto puerto rumbo a su casa. Pero esa noche la fortuna le sonrió, a lo lejos diviso la luz en una casita con chimenea dando a entender que no habían cerrado aún. Al llegar al lugar observo con extrañeza a una anciana dando saltitos en la puerta de su puesto.

\- ¿Qué hace? – entre sus manos estaba un palo con un gancho tratando de hacerlo encajar con el agujero de la puerta deslizante del techo.

\- Oh, jovencita, intento cerrar el local. Mi Jerry comúnmente lo hace, pero ese viejo gruñón se enojó y ahora no quiere hablarme. Habrase visto semejante testarudo, no sé cómo lo aguanté durante tantos años.

Shyvana observo sobre su cabeza, entre los pasteles y queques sin decorar y por ultimo al fondo del lugar, en la puerta abierta que daba al patio había una sombra que cargaba una pala.

La dama dragón usó su altura para deslizar la puerta pidiéndole que le vendiese algo de su mercadería, la anciana con una sonrisa le pidió que pasara, argumentando que le decoraría uno de sus panqueques a un reducido precio.

\- ¡Eh, anciano! ¡Ven aquí, ayúdame a decorar que tenemos un cliente!

\- ¡Trabajar dijiste! ¡Estoy trabajando!

\- ¡Vas a acabarte todo el carbón, testarudo y cuernos!

\- ¡Trabajar dijiste! ¡Estoy trabajando!

\- ¡Despídete de tu desayuno de mañana!

\- ¡Más rico comen los hijos del vecino!

\- ¡Ja! ¿Y quien crees que les prepara su comida? ¡Apresura! No deseo hacer esperar a la señorita.

El viejo con el cabello despeinado se lavó las manos y se puso el delantal, refunfuñando maldiciones del desorden de la cocina.

\- Una tarde me pierdo y ya tienes esto como un chiquero. Deja, deja, yo batiré la leche.

\- Antes batías bien las cosas, ahora apenas si logras levantar ciertos objetos. Toma, azúcar.

En una mezcla al principio agria y que poco a poco se hacía más dulce, el par de ancianos preparó la crema, las jaleas de color y los pedacitos de chocolate derretido; comentándole de rato en rato los defectos de cada uno a lo largo de esos cuarenta años de casados. Como que el pelo rubio del esposo que una vez la cautivo ahora era de color ceniza, la cintura de abeja de la que ella se sentía orgullosa ya no existía y de cómo sus hijos iban cada uno a su rumbo a lo largo del tiempo dejándolos solos al final.

Aunque estos reclamos se hacían cada vez más cómicos y los insultos aún más graciosos. "Bolsa de verrugas", "Vieja arrugada", "Anciano decrepito", " Vejete del diablo". Pero todo esto con una extraña familiaridad. Se pasaban el azúcar deslizándolo por la mesa, lanzándose los dulces y atrapándolos en el aire, y en ningún momento chocaron en el reducido espacio de la cocina.

Shyvana comprendió todo esto con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. La pareja de ancianos había permanecido y trabajado tanto tiempo junto, que estaban tan acostumbrados a sus hábitos, virtudes y defectos. No solo eran un par de viejos enamorados, eran un equipo, una complementación en el camino de la vida que eligieron.

Ella no era perfecta, y Jarvan tampoco lo era; pero aceptaba todo de él y el príncipe hacia lo mismo con Shyvana. ¿Como sino permanecieron juntos todo este tiempo?

Tomó entre sus brazos el pequeño paquete, pagándole a ambos y agradeciendo sus servicios al atenderla a esa hora. Alejándose unos cuantos metros divisó como empezaban a reír nuevamente dentro de su pequeño negocio.

Su corazón estaba lleno de ánimo imaginando el largo camino que le quedaba a ella, y lo tendría, a su lado. Porque todo empezaría el día de mañana. Ese día se lo diría todo.

 _._

* * *

 _._

Estaba muy acostumbrada a los bosques y la senda que siguió lo conocía casi de memoria.

Por la posición del sol seguramente era mediodía, esto le decía que probablemente se había adelantado a la hora del encuentro, por ello decidió menguar su carrera y dar un leve paseo por los arboles que admiraba de vez en cuando.

El leve paso al que iba le permitió tomar el curioso detalle de algunos troncos, cuya cubierta había sido tallada esculpiendo iniciales, rodeadas de un deforme corazón. "KxG", "ExL", "LxS" y demás.

La brisa que soplaba desde el norte era ligeramente fría, pero no le molestaba que sus rodillas y tobillos disfrutaran de ese clima, ya se había acostumbrado un poco al vestido azul que llevaba. Es más, ahora se sentía mucho más ligera que con su armadura de combate y libre de poder agarrar algo con las manos.

Estaba claro que el pequeño pastel empaquetado no pesaba mucho y no le molestaba, pero si que lo hacían los accesorios para el cabello que se atrevió a usar. Su cabello salvaje y rebelde fue finalmente domado, y aunque siempre usaba trenzas para evitar que estorbase, esta vez decidió dejarlo caer en una frondosa melena, siendo éste un error ya que le escocia la nuca, las horquillas desaparecían en el camino y la peineta que recogía un mechón delantero se caía una y otra vez.

Cuando se dispuso a arrojarlo una fuerte vocecilla le distrajo. Con más ímpetu siguió el sendero del rio y, justo en el desemboque a la cascada vislumbro el origen de los ruidos.

Una pequeña tropa juvenil formada en medialuna alrededor de un alto hombre sentado, escuchaba atento a cada una de las palabras del líder.

Sus lanzas de entrenamiento yacían apiladas a un costado.

\- …teniendo todas las de perder. Pero un Demaciano nunca se rinde. Los granjeros y campesinos se reunieron alrededor de aquel abandonado castillo y, armados con lanzas y flechas antimagia se dispusieron a acabar con ese malvado dragón que-.

\- ¿M- majestad? – susurró un muchacho, apuntando a la cima de la cascada.

Jarvan, al voltearse y darse cuenta de quien era, se irguió rápidamente asumiendo una postura militar.

\- Y-y es por eso, que la formación de la tortuga, algún día puede salvarles la vida – dijo a los ahora firmes muchachos – Bien caballeros, la instrucción del día de hoy ha terminado. Pueden retirarse, los espero en los barracones reales el próximo sábado.

\- ¡Si majestad! – gritaron al unísono, brindándole un saludo militar, dando media vuelta y trotando nuevamente a la senda de la ciudad.

El príncipe se apresuró a subir hasta la posición de Shyvana y, cuando llegó con ella solo alcanzo a frotarse la nuca algo culpable.

\- El día de hoy fue bastante agotador – dijo, haciendo una mueca particularmente cómica – Nos pasamos toda la mañana entrenando.

Shyvana conocía bastante bien ese gesto, para ella era obvio cuando mentía.

\- Je. Nunca cambiaras… – susurró con dulzura, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en aquel mantel sobre el césped muy cerca del borde de la cascada – Te traje algo de comer.

\- Vaya casualidad – dijo acomodándose frente a ella – Los muchachos también trajeron unos aperitivos. Al parecer ya no es costumbre darle una manzana al profesor.

De una curiosa mochila cuadrada, Jarvan empezó a sacar cajitas de madera, rellenas con arroces, pastas, ensaladas, carnes y tantos pequeños platillos como el espacio de su morral.

\- ¿Te parece si empezamos con tu pastel y dejamos éstos para después?

\- Oh. Por lo que veo te gusta demasiado el dulce Jar.

\- Siempre fui el niño correcto que dejaba el postres hasta el final ¿No crees que deba cambiar un poquito las cosas?

\- Jeje, como quieras.

La brisa fría y las hojas secas que caían a su alrededor informaban que el clima otoñal ya había llegado. Pero nada de esto generaba distracción alguna en su conversación.

Hablaron y rieron de sus experiencias anteriores; de sus antiguos viajes y campañas, de sus curiosas experiencias en la ciudad y en el extranjero y rieron por sus interesantes anécdotas de cuando eran mucho más jóvenes.

\- No, en serio. Cuando un almirante asume el mando de un barco a estrenar, éste es bautizado con su primer apellido.

\- No puedo creer la vergüenza que pasó la pobre embarcación llamada "Quib Quib".

Jarvan lanzo una fuerte risotada, tanto así que el tenedor mancho con salsa una parte de su mentón.

\- Tienes un… – Shyvana hizo un ademán – No ahí no. Espera, te lo limpio yo.

Inclinándose hacia él con una servilleta le limpio aquella manchita, dejándolo un poco ruborizado.

\- Je, eres como un bebé.

\- Mira quien lo dice. Hey, tienes una mancha en tu mejilla también.

\- ¿Yo? En dond- ¡Oye eso no se vale! – gritó Shyvana, limpiándose la mejilla que él le había manchado intencionalmente.

\- Y aquí, y aquí también, y este lugar – jugueteó él con su tenedor, impregnando sin pausa varias partes de su rostro, esquivando fugazmente los brazos que intentaban detenerlo.

Shyvana, no aguantando mas, inicio una contraofensiva. Con su mano libre agarro un poco de pasta y lo estampó en el rostro de Jarvan, embarrando lo mas que podia. El gran estratega no se quedo atrás; también ataco con las armas que tenia a su alcance, aunque la municion para ambos era la misma: arroz, crema, salsa, mermelada, algún que otro dulce e incluso pasto.

En una cruenta guerra de comida, sus rostros empapados tomaron una curiosa forma espectral. Cuando las municiones se acabaron Jarvan se vio en necesidad de buscar otra arma, Shyvana ya lo tenía, y eran sus garras. Esquivo por muy poco la arremetida de la dama dragón, pero justamente al intentar levantarse después de éste, sus pies trastabillaron en el borde del acantilado y en un parpadeo desapareció.

Shyvana se limpió de los ojos los residuos de crema y al no ver a su príncipe por ninguna parte se preocupó.

\- Jaja ¿Jar…? ¿Dónde te…? ¡Jar! – grito corriendo hacia la orilla de la cascada – ¡Jar estas ahí! ¡Bajare enseguida, solo asegúrate qu- aahhhhh!

De repente una helada mano la tomo del tobillo, tiro de ella y, sin que pudiese hacer nada cayo de aquel risco directamente al agua de esa fría laguna.

Cuando llego hasta la superficie para tomar aire, una silueta la roció nuevamente del agua helada.

\- ¡Cof- cof! ¡Jarvan!

\- ¿Qué? Creí que a los reptiles les gustaba el agua fría.

\- ¡Aghhh! ¡Eres un…! – gritó arrojándole agua – ¡Ahora mismo vas a sentir la ira de un reptil!

Empapados hasta las orejas – aunque ahora bastante limpios – los dos jugaron como si de dos niños se tratase. Arrojándose agua, haciendo chapoteos, y dando salpicaduras a su mojadísimo rival, todo sin que las sonrisas de felicidad se borraran de sus rostros.

Shyvana empezó a empujar con más fuerza el agua, acercándose mucho mas a Jarvan. Éste, al ver como se acortaba la distancia cosa que fue fácil de prever dada la lentitud con que Shyvana daba los pasos sobre las piedras recubiertas de musgo debajo de ellos. Sin embargo, un sapito que estuvo en el fuego cruzado tuvo la mala suerte de posarse justo cuando la dama dragón debía de pisar y, cuando sucedió, el anfibio escapó haciendo que ella resbalase, estampando su rosto en el agua.

Una leve fuerza sujeto sus hombros y la llevo nuevamente a la superficie.

Al elevar la vista se encontró con unos orbes esmeraldas que la miraban preocupados, muy fijamente. Tomo el detalle de la respiración pausada y del calor que desprendía su pecho al cual se aferraba con sutileza. La camiseta mojada se ceñía sin pudor en él y sin ningún tipo de miedo, se atrevió a rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

Él en cambio, como si hubiera sido hipnotizado por esos radiantes ojos ámbar, se quedó tieso como una estatua. La extraña aceleración en su pecho lo quito de su trance, y, subiendo sus brazos poco a poco, degustando de la curiosa piel de los brazos y hombros de Shyvana, llego por fin a su cuello, acercándola con lentitud hacia él.

Con la otra mano aparto un mechón mojado de su frente acomodándolo detrás de su oreja y desliándose hasta su mentón, admirando cada detalle de su rostro y en especial, sus labios temblorosos.

\- Eres hermosa…

Shyvana creyó que esta era otra fantasía, como tantas otras que tuvo antes de hablar directamente con él. Como las que se forzaba a tener cuando comenzaron a conversar. Y como las que se obligaba a olvidar cuando ya lo hacían sin ningún impedimento.

Pero cuando sintió el aliento sabor a miel en sus labios supo que esta no era ninguna fantasía.

Todo esto era real; la manera en que la tomo entre sus brazos, el como la dirigió cuidadosamente a su rostro y el tímido contacto en sus labios era tan perfecto como lo había imaginado.

La estaba besando.

Era como transformarse, y volver a la normalidad al mismo tiempo, volar y caer, correr y no cansarse. Forzaba a su mente a tomar las riendas de su cuerpo pero éste no respondía; apenas alcanzo a darse cuenta de que ella también correspondía ese beso hasta hace unos segundos. ¿O eran minutos?

\- Hmm…

\- ¿Q-que? ¿Q-que p-aso? – dijo Shyvana abriendo sus ojos súbitamente, dándose cuenta que Jarvan se frotaba un labio sangrante – ¡Hay no, lo lamento no era mi-!

Un cómico bufido salió de la boca de Jarvan.

\- No me digas que…

\- ¡No saques tus malditas conclusiones Jarvan! ¡Estas entrando en terreno muy peligroso!

\- ¡Jajaja!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – grito ella propinándole unos cuantos puñitos en el pecho, intentando esconder con ellos su vergüenza.

El vivaz ambiente se llenó de una silente alegría, Shyvana desviaba la mirada aun aferrada al pecho de su amado, y él la abrazaba con firmeza acariciando sus cabellos mojados.

.

* * *

 **"Cuando entregas un capitulo por año"**

 **"Por que eres asi?"**

 **Me odio...** **En serio me odio... :(**

 **No hay razones para el retraso, solo motivos como la falta de inspiracion y la flojeritis que nunca desea soltarme (oh si, y tambien las distracciones de internet!)**

 **Pero aqui toy! Intentando terminar algo que tiene mucho tiempo. Y con esto recalco, el fic si va a terminar y no lo dejaré al aire, tengan eso por seguro.**

 **Solo puedo agradecer su paciencia, su tremenda paciencia y espero que el capitulo les termine gustando.**

 **"Esa" parte fue un pequeño premio por la tremenda espera xD**

 **valguienmas1: Si volvi, no precisamente en forma de fichas! Y... esos blocks no van a pasar nuevamente (O al menos eso esper** o)

 **Artyomichpetrenk: Gracias por tu lectura, saludos! (Hasta fines de año? xD)**

 **gura: Tenia que ponerlo, estaba obsesionado con esa frase jajaja**

 **Geco-Agein: Cosas mundanas xD**

 **ChopinThoughts: Gracias! aunque me tome tiempo, siempre trato de esforzarme para lograr algo interesante (Aunque no siempre lo logro -_-)**

 **Gonzalo: Siii siempre pasan eternidades para mis actualizaciones y lamentablemente es mi culpa que la gente lo olvide :S Perdon!**

 **Joseph94: Oh mi gran, gran, gran amigo. Siempre tan atento, muchas gracias por tu lectura. Esfuerzate quiero leer el capitulo 3 de tu fanfic!**

 **SmurfLas: En serio estoy encantado con que te haya gustado la historia y espero perdones mis eternos retrasos para redactar capitulos nuevos, creo que el ritmo lento es mucho mas bonito que el salto repentino al amor, no se, es mi punto de vista xD (Lo siento por las excesivas referencias, pero estoy algo muy obsesionado con ellas)**

 **Y a todos ustedes mis amados lectores anónimos un abrazo a distancia, en serio los quiero, los adoro por haberme acompañado durante tanto tiempo, y les tengo la seguridad que el fic va a tener un final digno.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido hasta nuevo aviso. Gracias por leer!** **  
**


End file.
